Bad Girl Good Girl
by parkminky94
Summary: masalalu yoongi dan masa depannya. maaf gabisa buat summary
1. Chapter 1

Kau bilang hanya aku yang dapat melakukan sentuhan pada tubuhmu dan memberikan kasih sayang yang kau inginkan sebisaku.

Tapi apa sekarang?

Ini bahkan kali kedua kau memintaku kembali setelah kau meninggalkan ku dan mencampakan harga diriku dengan semua kebodohanmu.

Bercumbu dengannya yang kau anggap lebih baik dan lebih lebih segalanya dariku.

Ini adalah kali kedua kau memohon kepadaku untuk kembali bersamamu lagi mendekapmu, memberikan perhatiaku padamu, memberikan kegangatan, dan juga memberikan tubuhku untukmu.

Sudah saatnya aku membuka lembaran baruku.

Bukan hanya untukmu saja aku dilahirkan didunia ini.

Bahkan aku masih sangat mengingatnya semua kata manismu, perhatianmu dan juga sikapmu padaku yang mungkin sekarang hanya omong kosong belaka.

Kau tau aku sudah merasa diambang kesabaranku.

Saat itu kau meninggalkanku dengan makian dan kata kejimu.

Kau membunuhku membunuh harga diriku, membunuh jiwaku dan membunuh hatiku.

Saat itu kau sedang meniduriku bersamaan dengan perempuan lain.

Kau mencumbunya bersatu dengannya didepanku yang sudah memintamu untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Apa kau kurang puas melakukannya denganku?

Hingga bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu.

Bahkan saat itu aku sampai memohon dan berlutut didepan kalian berdua yang sedang bersetubuh didepanku hingga aku melupakan bahwa kau juga baru saja meniduriku untuk kesekian kali.

Tapi kau malah memakiku.

"Dasar wanita jalang! MURAHAN KAU! Kau bodoh dan tidak punya otak! Apa salahnya kalau aku juga mencumbu dan menidurinya dihadapanmu? Bahkan dulu saat pertama kali aku mecumbu dan menidurimu aku bukan orang pertama yang merasakan tubuh indahmu itu."

Kata-kata itu bahkan masih sangat terngiang ditelingaku hingga saat ini.

Kau bilang aku adalah orang yang tidak memiliki otak tidak memiliki hati dan bahkan kau menyebutku murahan.

Setelah itu kau pergi membawa semua kenangan manismu bersamaku dengan terus memegang tangan wanita itu dan berpagutan mesra didepanku.

Apa kau pikir aku menginginkan ini semua?

Tentu saja tidak.

Kau tau aku bahkan membenci takdirku sendiri.

Aku yang terlahir dari keluarga yang jauh dari kata harmonis.

Aku bahkan sudah merasakan sentuhan ditubuh ringkih ini sejak umurku baru menginjak 17 tahun.

Dan semenjak itulah aku menjadi liar dan tidak terkendali.

Higga aku bertemu denganmu yang menolongku setelah tubuhku dipukul dan disetubuhi secara beringas oleh ajhussi beruang yang telah membeliku dari seorang laki-laki yang aku panggil ayah.

Kau pikir aku senang dengan semua ini?

TENTU TIDAK!

Pasti tidak, bahkan orang diluar sana pun pasti berpikiran sama dengan ku.

Cukup kemarin kau menyiksa ku dengan mulutmu yang tajam tapi manis itu bilaku kecup.

Mulut yang telah membuatku terjatuh kedalam sebuah kenistaan lainnya.

Aku lelah dengan semua ini.

Aku akan menjadi orang baru sekarang.

Orang yang terlahir dengan jiwa yang berbeda.

Memiliki hati yang berbeda.

Meski aku tidak dapat mengganti tubuhku yang sudah rusak.

Tapi aku yakin bisa untuk menjadi jiwa yang baru.

Hingga aku bertemu seseorang yang membantuku menjalani hidupku.

Pastinya dengan hidupku yang baru.

Seseorang yang baru laki-laki yang hangat tidak sepertimu.

Dia bahkan sangat sabar dan menyayangi aku.

Tidak sepertimu yang selalu berkata kasar dan menjamah tubuh ku dengan begitu kasar tidak jauh seperti pria hidung belang lainnya yang membeli tubuhku.

Meski kau adalah cinta pertamaku tapi kau bukan cinta terakhirku.

Dan aku sangat menyesal mengenalmu.

Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.

Kau telah membuatku sadar yang menjadikan aku lebih kuat dan bisa menjadi aku yang sekarang.

Bertemu dengannya yang sekarang sudah menggenggam tangan dan hatiku dengan lembut.

Meski aku pernah merasa takut dan trauma terhadap laki-laki disekitarku.

Tapi dia adalah laki-laki yang berbeda, dia sangat sabar menantiku dan menemaniku menjadi aku yang sekarang.

Selamat tinggal Min yoongi yang kelam.

Sekarang aku adalah Min Suga yang bahagia.

Dan untukmu laki-laki kasar yang sudah menyia-nyiakan ku.

Selamat tinggal Jung Hoseok terimalah takdirmu.

Dan untukmu laki-laki yang memiliki senyum manis dan berhati lembut.

Kekasih baruku calon pendamping masa depanku.

Selamat datang dan aku sangat mencintaimu Park Jimin...

.

.

.

.

.

Ahh maaf kalo ff ini gajelas. Typo beredar dimana-mana ada kata-kata yang salah. Sebenernya mau lanjutin chapter 6 I'm Still Loving You, Park. Eh malah punya ide bikin ff ini gara-gara abis keingetan film anime apa gitu judulnya aku lupa seru banget cuma film itu ceritanya berujung pembunuhan. Tapi karena itu terlalu ekstrim jadi beda akhirnya. Maaf kalo bashing yang ada diFF ini adalah bias kalian. Dan maaf karena ujungnya adalah tetep MinYoon karena aku suka banget sama mereka. Haha *ketawa nista*

Oke cukup sekian dan terima kasih.

Dan banyak-banyak maaf kalo ff ini gajelas dan aneh.

Menurut kalian ini bakal ada squelnya apa udah sampe sini aja? Minta pendapatnya yah. Terima kasihhhhhhh


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi yang indah bagi seorang gadis yang bangun didalam pelukan laki-laki yang mencintainya. Tetapi sang gadis sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu. Ia terbangun dengan laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Itu bukan lengan dan wajah yang sama. Bukan lengan dan wajah dari laki-laki yang sudah ia cintai semenjak berumur 18 tahun.

Gadis itu berumur 22tahun sekarang. Tapi siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira kalau umur gadis itu masih 17tahun. Karena wajahnya yang manis dan tubuhnya yang kecil nan imut itu lah alasannya. Mereka bukan lah sepasang suami istri. Mereka hanya sepasang kekasih yang salah satunya masih mengharapkan masalalu nya untuk kembali.

Orang itu adalah gadis yang sudah bangun itu. Namanya Min Yoongi tapi sekarang dia lebih suka jika orang-orang mengenalnya dengan nama Min Suga. Karena untuknya Min Yoongi adalah masalalu nya. Masalalu yang sudah ia kubur rapat-rapat. Masalalu yang kelam masalalu yang membuat takdirnya seperti ini. Laki-laki disampingnya adalah Park Jimin. Kekasih yang sekaligus sebagai calon masa depannya.

"Jimin bangun ini sudah pagi sayang"

"Bisakah kau bangunkan aku setengah jam lagi? Aku sangat lelah kemarin."

"Ayolah sayang bangun. Ini sudah jam 7 pagi dan kau harus bekerja. Kalau tidak ayahmu akan mengambil semua asetnya karena anak kesayangannya ini sudah menjadi anak malas. Kau tau kan kalau ayahmu itu laki-laki yang kejam!"

"Aigooo kau itu membicarakan calon ayah mertuamu sayang. Bisakah lebih lembut sedikit. Ingat sekarang kau adalah Min Suga bukan Min Yoongi yang sebentar lagi menjadi Park Suga. Jadi tolong jaga sikapmu" tidak ada bentakan dikalimat yang diucapkan Jimin. Melainkan suara lembut namun serak suara khas bangun tidur.

"Aish aku lupa. Baiklah sekarang bangun kau harus mandi dan aku akan kebawah untuk membantu ajjhuma untuk memasakan sarapan untuk kita."

"Kenapa kau selalu memasak? Untuk apa aku menggaji pelayan-pelayan itu. Inginkau itu adalah ratu dirumah ini sayang."

"Aku hanya ingin kau selalu merasakan masakan ku setiap harinya. Ingat aku akan menjadi istrimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin calon suamiku lebih memilih masakan orang lain dibanding calon istrinya sendiri." Ucap Suga sedikit menggoda Jimin.

"Baiklah baiklah dasar kau ini! Masakan mu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku semakin hari semakin jatuh cinta padamu." Sadarkah Jimin kalo kata-kata nya barusan membuat Suga menjadi sangat merona.

"Kalo kau ingin aku bangun berikan morning kiss. Lalu aku akan bangun dan segera mandi." Lanjut Jimin yang membuat gadis didalam pelukannya semakin tambah merona.

"Aigooo calon suamiku ini manja sekali. Baiklah cepat bangun mandi dan kau akan mendapatkan bonus dariku." Ucap Suga yang merasa godaannya malah berbalik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bonus apa sayang?" tanya Jimin

"Kau bilang ingin morning kiss" ucap Suga sedikit kesal.

"Ah jadi begitu. Hampir saja aku berpikiran aneh-aneh kkk~" goda Jimin.

Tidak butuh lama untuk Jimin bangun dan melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh mungil disampingnya ini. Mereka memang selalu bangun dikasur yang sama dengan keadaan setiap harinya Jimin akan memeluk Yoongi atau bahkan saling berpelukan. Tetapi Jimin sama sekali tidak menyentuh dan berniat untuk menidurinya.

Jimin berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Yoongi sebelum dihari pernikahan mereka. Itu salah satu alasan yang membuat Yoongi atau sekarang yang dipanggil Suga mulai jatuh cinta pada sosok laki-laki lembut dan baik seperti Jimin.

Bahkan Jimin memperlakukan Suga seperti ratu dari negeri dongeng. Suga sangat sadar bila ia sangat tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi kebiasaan Jimin yang seperti itu membuat Suga terbiasa. Alasan mengapa Suga merasa tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu karena masa lalunya. Suga merasa dirinya kotor dan sangat tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jimin.

Suga adalah bekas gadis penjajah cinta bahkan Jimin pertama kali bertemu Suga didekat komplek hiburan malam. Saat itu Suga masih menjadi Yoongi. Yoongi yang sehabis menjajahkan tubuhnya. Tetapi bukan pada laki-laki hidung belang yang sering membeli tubuhnya dulu. Melaikan pada kekasih nya sendiri.

Laki-laki yang menjadi salah satu masalalu Yoongi yang ingin ia lupakan. Awalnya Yoongi juga merasa takut pada Jimin. Karena kejadian itu persis sama dengan kejadian waktu Yoongi dan mantan kekasihnya bertemu.

"Sayang sudah selesai mandinya?" ucap Suga yang melihat Jimin keluar dari kamar dengan baju kerjanya.

"Sudah. Mana bonusku?" tagih Jimin.

"Arrgh apa kau tidak malu meminta itu didepan ajjhuma-ajjhuma disini sayang?" ucap Suga kesal dengan kelakuan Jimin.

"Tidak. Mereka juga pasti memahami kita. Mereka juga tau kalo kita adalah calon pengantin. Jadi aku tidak lalu meminta didepan mereka. Lagipula ini sudah 6bulan berlalu semenjak kau pertama kali datang kesini."

"Ahh baiklah sini!"

Chu~

"Aigoo kau sebut itu morning kiss?" Tanpa aba-aba Jimin langsung menarik Suga dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Jimin mempererat ciuman mereka. Bahkan sedikit melumat bibir Suga seakan-akan Jimin ingin menyalurkan perasaannya melalui ciuman itu. Suga yang belum terbiasa dan bahkan masih sangat kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Jimin hanya menerima dan ikut terlena dalam ciuman itu. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari jika kepala pelayan dirumah itu sudah didekat mereka.

"Ehm,, maaf Tuan muda ada telepon dari Tuan Park. Katanya Tuan ingin berbicara denganmu."

Suga yang mendengar suara kepala pelayan langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan menendang little Jimin.

"Awwwww!" Jimin teriak karena merasa nyeri dibagian little Jiminnya.

"Rasakan itu! Cepat angkat teleponnya. Ayah mu mungkin ingin berbicara sangat penting hingga meneleponmu pagi-pagi begini" titah Suga.

"Tapi bisakah kau sedikit lembut sayang. Ini sangat sakit. Dan kau tau ini adalah harta paling berharga setelah kau." Jimin langsung berlari kearah telepon dan menatap tajam kepala pelayan yang seperti mengisyaratkan 'kau mengganggu bonusku tuan cho'.

BLUSH

'Ahh dasar Park Jimin tuan muda manja, mesum kenapa kau selalu membuat jantungku seperti ingin copot belakangan ini?' batin Suga.

Ya Suga memang belum menyadari kalau ia sudah mencintai Jimin. Bukan hanya itu Suga seperti menutup hatinya setelah dicampakan. Meskipun ia sadar kalau setiap Jimin menggodanya dan melakukan hal-hal lembut lainnya kepada Suga.

Tapi ia sangat berusaha untuk tetap berpikiran kalau Jimin dan Suga tidak saling mencintai. Suga berpikiran kalau Jimin melakukan itu hanya karena kasihan kepadanya. Jimin memang orang yang terlalu baik kepada semua orang. Bukan hanya pada Suga.

Tapi tanpa Suga sadari Jimin sudah sangat jatuh kedalam pesona Suga semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Karena Jimin juga bukan orang yang terlalu baik sampai-sampai memperboleh kan orang yang baru dikenalnya bahkan bertemu dengannya untuk membawa kerumah dan memperbolehkan Suga yang masih menjadi Yoongi tidur dikasurnya. Bahkan setelah Suga menceritakan kenapa ia bisa ada ditempat itu dan bagaimana masalalunya Jimin malah semakin jatuh kedalamnya.

Karena Jimin baru pertama kali merasa kan cinta. Pertama kali melihat dan mengenal gadis yang kuat dan sangat tangguh seperti Suga. Mana ada gadis bahkan laki-laki sekalipun yang kuat jika ia menjadi seorang Min Yoongi. Sosok yang sangat rapuh dan memiliki banyak sekali masalah. Hanya saja Suga belum menyadarinya.

"Yobesseyo appa,, apa kabarmu hari ini? Ada apa menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aigooo anak appa satu ini. Apa aku mengganggumu? Kabarku baik sekali kabar eomma dan adikmu juga baik. Aku menghubungimu untuk membicarakan pernikahan mu dengan Suga. Apa Suga ada didekatmu?"

"Tidak appa dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukku."

"Waah dia memang gadis yang unik yah. Bahkan disana banyak pelayan kenapa dia mau cape cape untuk memasak."

"Suga bilang kalo dia tidak ingin orang lain yang memasakiku appa. Bagaimana calon istriku hebatkan appa?"

"Ne, dia memang hebat. Bahkan sampai membuatmu melawanku dan membuatku menyutujui hubungan kalian. Aku masih heran denganmu. Dia tidak lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis yang appa pilihkan untukmu. Bahkan dia adalah gadis dari masalalu yang gelap. Apa kau tidak akan menyesal kedepannya? Ingat bahkan tubuhnya bukan perawan lagi Jimin."

"Appa aku mohon hentikan. Jangan pernah membicarkan Suga dan masalalu nya. Ingat appa sudah menyutui hubungan kami. Atau aku tidak akan mau meneruskan usahamu. Bagaimana appa?"

"AISH KAU INI PARK JIMIN ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

"Arrgh appa tidak usah berteriak. Kupingku sakit tau! Haha sudah lah appa lagipula eomma sangat senang dengan Suga dan ia bahkan yang menyuruhku untuk cepat menikahinya. Mungkin appa lupa perkataan eomma."

"Aish memang eomma mu itu sangat terlalu memanjakan anak kesayanganku. Dan salahku juga sudah menjadikan mu anak kesayanganku juga kkk~"

KELUARGA YANG ANEH~

"YAK! PARK CHANYOEL MATIKAN TELEPON DAN CEPAT SARAPAN."

"Ahh iya iya sayang sebentar aku sedang menelepon putra kita."

"Ah Jimin? Baiklah sini ponselmu aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Kau cepat makan atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Yobesseyo Jiminnie apa benar ini kau?"

"Ne eomma."

"Ahhh anak kesayangan eomma. Mana Suga apa dia didekatmu? Dia baik-baik sajakan dan apa dia selalu meminum vitamin yang eomma belikan?"

"Aigooo eomma sebenarnya yang anakmu itu aku atau Suga?"

"haha Maafkan eomma Jimin cepat berikan teleponnya pada Suga ibu merindukannya."

"Sayang eomma ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Ahh eommonim? Mana kemarikan teleponnya!"

"Ini. Ingat jangan lama-lama ngobrolnya. Ingat kau masih harus menemaniku sarapan. Dan jangan sampai kau tertular virus berlebihan eomma. Aku akan pusing nantinya."

"Aigoo Jimin aku mendengarmu!" ucap ibu Jimin.

"Ahh maaf eomma ini Suga." Jimin langsung memberikan teleponnya pada Suga dan langsung meninggalkan Suga untuk kemeja makan. Dan tidak lupa untuk mencium bibir Suga sekilas.

"Yobesseyo eommonim, ini aku Suga"

"Aigooo calon menantu kesayanganku. Segera lah menikah dengan Jimin eomma ingin sekali menggendong cucu dari kalian." Ucap Ibu Jimin.

"Ahh eommonim, tapi baiklah aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Jimin." ucap Suga yang memegang pipinya karena terasa panas. Dan sudah merona.

"Baiklah sudah dulu. Kau pasti sudah ditunggu Jimin. Dia bisa-bisa marah pada eomma kalo kau masih mengobrol denganku. Anak manja itu sama seperti appa nya. Jadi maaf jika ia merepotkanmu. Yasudah aku matikan sambungannya yah sayang. Bye~"

'Like mother like son. Mereka memang keluarga aneh kkk~' batin Suga.

Dan salah satu alasan lagi mengapa Suga menjadi sedikit demi sedikit terbiasa dengan perlakuan Jimin dan tanpa sadar mulai mencintai Jimin adalah karena keluarga Jimin. Mereka yang membuat Suga merasa nyaman dan merasakan yang dulu pernah dirasakan sebelum keluarganya menjadi berantakan dan tidak harmonis. Suga merasakannya lagi suga merasa bahagia sekarang. Dan itu adalah alasan yang membuat Suga semakin berusaha untuk meninggalkan dan melupakan masalalunya.

"Apa yang eomma katakan padamu sayang? Eomma pasti membicarakan hal aneh lagi hingga kau terkekeh begitu? Cepat katakan kenapa kau jadi bertingkah seperti ini?" selidik Jimin.

"Eomma bilang kita harus cepat-cepat menikah dan memberikan cucu pada eommonim." ucap Suga tanpa ragu yang membuat Jimin tersedak makanannya.

"Uhuuk uhuuk. Jjinja? Aigoo eomma itu kenapa berbicara seperti itu! Membuatku benar-benar ingin mempercepat tanggal pernikahan kita."

"Aigoooo tidak eomma nya tidak anaknya sama saja. Ingat Jimin aku belum bisa melupakan masalaluku. Dan kita sama-sama sibuk."

"Arraso arraso, Jaa aku sudah selesai sarapan. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Sayang apa kau jadi pergi keluar bersama Jungkook?"

"Ne, kami akan berbelanja bahan untuk baju yang kami buat. Acaranya sebulan lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini."

"Hah akhirnya kau mulai bangkit sayang. Baiklah kau boleh pergi. Kau mau diantar supir atau membawa mobil sendiri?" tanya Jimin

"Sepertinya aku akan membawa mobil sendiri saja aku ingin berjalan-jalan disekitar taman dengan Jungkook setelah berbelanja bahan." jawab Suga

"Baiklah kau boleh membawanya. Ingat jangan ngebut dan cobalah bergantian mengendarai mobilnya dengan Jungkook jika kau lelah. Aku tidak ingin calon istriku sampai sakit. Arra?"

"Arraso chagiya, baiklah sini dasimu ku pakaikan." Tanpa ragu Suga langsung mengambil dasi dan memakaikannya pada Jimin. Jimin yang melihat Suga memasangkan dasinya ingin sekali memeluk dan menciumnya. Tetapi jika itu dilakukannya Suga pasti akan membuat little Jimin kesakitan lagi.

"Jaa, sudah selesai. Kau bisa berangkat sayang. Ingat kau juga jangan lupa untuk makan siang dan mengabariku. Jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan pulang larut." Ucap Suga

"Ne, aku tau kau pasti akan merindukan pelukanku sayang. Kkk~ aku mencintaimu"

"Hmm, hati-hati Jiminnie." Suga tidak membalas ungkapan Jimin. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jimin sekilas.

Jimin yang biasanya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Suga yang tidak membalas ucapannya hanya diam. Tetapi kali ini beda meskipun Suga tidak membalas ucapannya Suga mencium Jimin tanpa ia minta. Jimin merasa sangat senang mendapat perkembangan hubungannya dengan Suga. Dia amat sangat sadar kalau Suga belum mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Suga. Jimin sudah pergi kekantor dengan senyum yang tidak lepas setelah kejadian tadi. Membuat Suga menjadi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal bodoh itu yang membuat Jimin jadi terlihat seperti orang gila karena tersenyum sendiri.

Drrrrt drrrrt drrrrrt

"Yobesseyo eonni apa kita jadi pergi siang ini?"

"Ne kookie-ah aku sangat tidak sabar memilih bahan-bahan nya. Bagaimana modelnya apa kau sudah menadapatkannya?"

"Sudah eonnie dia gadis yang cantik dan pas untuk design baju yang ingin kita buat."

"Baiklah satu jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ne aku tunggu eonnie"

PIP

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dari partner kerja sekaligus adik sepupu dari Jimin itu Suga langsung bersiap-siap. Setelah 30menit Suga sudah siap dengan dress pas body yang sedikit diatas lutut, make up minimalis dan sepatu sneaker heels yang membuat kesan elegan tapi santai. Suga terlihat modis, cantik dan imut. Mengingat umurnya yang masih 22 tahun. Ia tidak kalah dengan idol idol cantik dikorea.

Suga langsung mengambil salah satu kunci mobil yang dimiliki Jimin. Suga memilih mobil Audi A6 berwarna putih yang menurut Suga lebih sederhana dari pada mobil Jimin yang lain. Suga merasa sangat kaget awalnya mengetahui orang kedua yang menolong hidupnya adalah orang kaya yang memiliki perusahan dimana-mana. Bahkan awalnya Suga ingin menjadi salah satu pelayan dirumah itu. Tetapi tanpa diduga Jimin malah menjadikannya kekasih bahkan calon istri.

Setelah beberapa menit mengendarai mobil Suga sudah berhenti didepan rumah mewah nan megah milik Jungkook. Ingat bukan kalau Jungkook adalah adik sepupu Jimin. Jadi sudah pasti kalau Jungkook juga termasuk orang kaya. Bahkan Jungkook adalah salah satu desainer terkenal. Suga merasa sangat sangat sangat beruntung lagi setelah ditolong oleh Jimin dijadikan kekasih, bahkan menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengajari Suga menjadi desainer seperti Jungkook. Karena Jimin sempat tidak sengaja melihat gambar Suga beberapa bulan lalu. Dan lebih terkejut lagi Suga karena Jungkook langsung mengiyakan dan sangat ramah pada Suga. Bahkan Jungkook tidak merasa jijik dan menjadikan Suga sebagai kakaknya meskipun dia sudah diberitahu tentang masalalu Suga. Memang keluarga yang baik pikir Suga.

"Eonnie sudah lama menunggu?"

"Ah ani aku baru sampai. Pertama mau kemana dulu kita?"

"Kita akan bertemu dengan model yang akan memakai model rancangan pertama kita eonnie."

"Ahh aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Kookie sudah mau mengajarkan dan sangat baik padaku. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Aniyo eonnie ingat kau adalah kakak ku calon kakak sepupu iparku. Sudah seharusnya aku membantu dan berbuat seperti ini padamu. Lagi pula aku menyukaimu eonnie. Kau tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang mendekati oppa Jimin. Aku tidak suka karena mereka hanya mengincar harta dan tampang oppa. Tetapi kau berbeda itu yang membuatku, oppa Jimin, dan park ajjhuma sangat menyukaimu."

"Ahh baiklah baiklah kalian sama saja selalu berkata seperti itu. Kajja kita berangkat."

Sekitar 40menit Suga dan Jungkook mengitari jalanan kota Seoul akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan kantor agensi model yang dipilih Jungkook.

"Sebentar eonnie aku akan menghubunginya." Jungkook pun menempelkan benda persegi pintar miliknya dan berbicara dengan orang disebrang telepon itu.

"Eonnie dia sedang ada diCafe didekat sini. Kajja kita kesana." Ucap Jungkook.

Mereka pun akhirnya menemukan Cafe yang dimaksud model itu. Jungkook langsung turun dari mobil dan menemui model pilihannya itu. Sedangkan Suga memarkirkan mobil dipinggir jalan depan Cafe. Setelah dirasa sudah pas Suga pun langsung melepas seat belt dan mengambil tasnya. Ia langsung memasuki Cafe dan tidak jauh dari pintu masuk Cafe itu.

Jungkook sudah sudah dan melihat Suga didepan pintu masuk langsung melambaikan tangan kepada Suga. Suga yang melihat Jungkook bersama dua orang salah satunya pasti model yang Jungkook maksud dan satunya lagi pria yang perawakannya seperti tidak asing bagi Suga.

"Nah perkenalkan ini kakak iparku dia juga desainer yang merancang baju untukmu."

"Annyeonghaseyo,, Min Suga imnida." Suga memperkenalkan dirinya dan tersenyum pada model pilihan Jungkook.

"Annyeong Seokjin imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jinnie." Ucap model tersebut.

Suga melihat seseorang disamping model itu yang asik memainkan ponselnya dengan sangat terkejut. Pantas saja Suga mengenali perawakan orang itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya lagi Suga karena dia mengingat model yang dipilih Jungkook ini adalah gadis yang membuat Suga menjadi terpuruk karena harus melihat orang yang dicintainya meniduri gadis didepannya ini dengan kedua matanya. Seokjin yang menyadari arah pandang Suga langsung memperkenalkan laki-laki itu.

"Ah aku sampai lupa, perkenalkan ini adalah tunanganku Jung Hoseok." Ucap Seokjin yang langsung menyenggol lengan laki-laki disampingnya.

"Ah maaf aku Jung Hoseok. Aku adalah tunangan Jinnie. Salam kenal" hoseok yang sadar langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badannya tanpa melihat kearah dua gadis yang akan berkerja sama dengan tunangannya.

Dan tidak kalah terkejutnya Hoseok setelah melihat salah satu gadis yang ada didepannya.

"Ah salam kenal juga" ucap Jungkook

"A-ah iya salam kenal juga Hoseok-ssi" ucap Suga yang langsung berpura-pura baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Hoseok.

"Baiklah mulai besok kau bisa langsung kebutikku untuk melihat rancangan yang kami buat. Dan mulai besok juga aku akan mengukur agar kau terlihat sangat pas dan cantik dengan balutan busana rancangan kami." Ucap Jungkook yang langsung diikuti anggukan oleh Suga.

Suga hanya diam dan sesekali hanya menganggukan kepalanya jika Jungkook mengajaknya berbicara. Suga masih sangat kaget karena kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Apalagi ini kali pertama setelah 6 bulan setelah kejadian itu. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Suga meminta ijin untuk kekamar mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka pergi. Suga langsung memasuki toilet Cafe tersebut tanpa aba-aba Suga langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Jimin.

Tuuut tuuuut

"Yobesseyo, ada apa sayang kenapa kau menelpon?"

"Jim hiks min a hiks ku bertemu hiks dengannya hiks" ucap Suga yang diselingi dengan isak tangis Suga. Jimin sangat mengerti maksud Suga dan ia langsung panik.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan segera kesana menjemputmu. Biar kookie yang membawa mobilmu." Ucap Jimin panik.

"Ti-tidak hiks perlu Jimin. Aku hiks bisa pulang hiks sendiri." Jawab Suga.

"Tidak cepat beritahu aku dimana kau dan Jungkook sekarang. Atau aku akan menghubungi Jungkook dan menanyakan kalian dimana."

"J-jangan hiks dia pas hiks ti khawatir. Aku hiks diCafe xxx dekat agensi xxx hiks." Mendengar jawaban Suga. Jimin langsung mengakhiri sambungan telepon dan langsung berlari tanpa memperdulikan rapat.

Ya Jimin sedang ada rapat saat Suga menelepon. Karena memang tidak biasanya Suga menghubungi Jimin terlebih dulu kalau bukan masalah penting atau terjadi sesuatu. Untung saja kantor Jimin dengan Cafe yang dibilang Suga lumayan dekat cukup 5 menit dengan mengendarai mobil. Sesampainya diCafe Jimin langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dibelakang mobil yang dibawa Suga. Jimin langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan menanyakan dimana Suga.

"Kookie dimana Suga?"

"Ada apa oppa? Eonni ada ditoilet."

Jimin sempat melihat dua orang dihadapan sepupunya itu dan langsung berlari kearah toilet Cafe. Jungkook yang melihat raut wajah khawatir Jimin langsung menyusulnya. Sesampainya Jimin didepan toilet dia tanpa ragu langsung memasuki toilet wanita itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan nanti akan diteriaki oleh gadis-gadis didalam toilet itu. Dan untung toilet itu sepi terlihat hanya 1 pintu yang tertutup rapat dan terdengar isakan tangis perempuan yang sudah pasti itu Suga.

Jungkook yang mengikuti Jimin langsung berjaga didepan pintu masuk toilet agar tidak ada yang masuk. Ia tidak ingin sepupunya itu dipukuli atau diteriaki mesum karena telah masuk ketoilet perempuan. Sedangkan didalam Jimin mulai mengetuk pintu kamar kecil yang sudah pasti didalamnya ada Suga.

Toktoktok

"Sayang ini aku. Aku mohon buka pintunya. Jangan membuatku khawatir!" tidak perlu waktu lama karena pintu tersebut langsung terbuka menampakan Suga yang terlihat pucat, mata yang membengkak berwarna merah dan jelas sekali terlihat ada air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajah Suga.

"Dia hiks ada diluar hiks ber hiks sama gadis hiks yang malam itu tidur hiks dengan hiks nya. Mereka hiks sudah hiks bertunangan hiks" isak Suga. Tanpa babibu Jimin langsung memeluk Suga erat. Suga yang merasakan pelukan nyaman Jimin langsung membalas pelukan Jimin.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Dia akan semakin mengejekmu karena kau menangis seperti ini. Jadi aku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Aku mencintaimu sayang."

"Hiks tapi hiks ini hiks masih terasa hiks sakit Jimin" lagi Suga terisak dan kaget karena kali ini bukan pelukan hangat Jimin yang mengejutkannya. Jimin menciumnya Jimin mencium Suga tepat dibibir Suga. Dan kali ini Jimin berhasil menghentikan tangisan Suga.

Jimin langsung melepaskan bibir Suga dan menatap mata Suga. Mengisyaratkan bahwa Jimin sangat mencintai Suga ia akan selalu ada untuk gadis yang ia cintai dan Suga tidak pantas menangisi orang jahat seperti mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah lebih merasa tenang sayang?"

"Sudah, terima kasih kau sudah menolongku dan selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan mu Jimin. Aku berjanji akan melupakannya."

"Bagus kau memang perempuan hebat sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Jimin langsung memeluk Suga lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jimin" ucap Suga. Ini adalah kali pertama Suga yakin dan sadar akan perasaannya pada Jimin. Ia juga mencintai Jimin laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya dan sudah sangat sabar pada sikap Suga. Bahkan memberikan kehidupan yang sangat layak untuk Suga. Dan kebahagiaan yang sangat sangat Suga butuhkan.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulang sayang?" Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Suga merasa tidak percaya. Ia takut jika telinganya salah mendengar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh! Kau ini senang sekali menggodaku Jimin" ucap Suga karena merasa Jimin sedang menggodanya.

Sekali lagi Jimin mencium Suga dan kali ini adalah ciuman yang sangat indah untuk Jimin. Karena ia juga merasakan Suga membalas ciumannya. Ciuman yang seperti mengisyaratkan 'aku juga mencintaimu' untuk pertama kalinya.

Jimin melepas ciumannya dan langsung memeluk Suga. Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya dan tersenyum bahagia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupu Jimin yang cantik dan tak kalah imut dari Suga 'Jungkook'.

'Akhirnya perasaan oppa dibalas oleh Suga eonni. Tidak sia-sia oppa bersabar. Aku sangat bahagia oppa melihatmu dengan Suga eonni. Haaaah akhirnya sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki keponakan. Kkk~' batin Jungkook.

"Ehem apa kalian akan seperti itu terus? Ingat ini ditempat umum. Dan ini adalah toilet wanita oppa. Apa kau ingin diteriaki laki-laki mesum?" ucap Jungkook yang menyadarkan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai *akhirnya*

"Ahh mian Kookie-ah ini semua gara-gara eonni. Ayo kita keluar tidak enak dengan mereka." Ucap Suga.

"Apa kau yakin sayang? Lihat matamu bengkak apa kau tidak malu?"

"Aish kau ini oppa selalu menggoda eonni. Ini eonni pakai kaca mata hitamku untung saja aku membawanya." Jungkook memberikan kaca mata hitamnya.

"Ah gomawo Kookie-ah kau sangat baik padaku" Suga langsung memeluk Jungkook.

"Pasti eonni kau kan calon kakak iparku sekarang dan sebentar lagi kau akan memberikan ponakan untukku" ucap Jungkook menggoda Jimin dan Suga. Suga yang mendengarnya langsung merasakan pipinya memanas dan terlihat merona.

"Aish dasar anak kecil kau berpikir lebih dewasa dari umurmu! Akan ku adukan pada ibumu!" ucap Jimin sambil mengacak-acak surai Jungkook.

"Arrrghh oppa bisakah kau tidak mengacak-acak rambutku. Lagi pula sekarang aku sudah dewasa!" ucap Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo kalian ini ayo cepat keluar!" ucap Suga sambil menarik lengan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Orang yang ditarik lengannya mengikuti Suga dan saling memandang dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan Suga. Setelah mereka bertiga sudah didepan Seokjin dan Hoseok. Jimin langsung mengambil kursi lagi untuk duduk disamping Suga.

"Ah maaf lama tapi Eonni ku merasa tidak enak badan makanya kakak ku langsung kesini karena merasa khawatir maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Jungkook.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan berucap tidak apa-apa. Sedangkan Hoseok dia melihat kearah Suga dan Jimin tidak suka. Bagaimana pun Hoseok masih mencintai Yoongi. Dan merasa sangat menyesal karena berbuat jahat pada Yoongi.

"Ah iya perkenalkan ini calon suamiku. Kami sebentar lagi akan menikah." Kali ini Suga yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Annyeong aku Jimin calon suami Suga." Ucap Jimin. Tidak sadarkah Suga karena ucapannya itu membuat jantung Jimin berdetak sangat cepat dan merasa seperti berbunga-bunga.

'Akhirnya kau mengakui keberadaan ku dan membalas perasaan ku Suga' batin Jimin.

Hoseok yang mendengarnya tersedak ia sangat kaget dan merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Jimin dan Suga. Ia sangat merasa kan kesal.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau tidak apa-apa? Pelan-pelan minumnya." Ucap Seokjin.

"Ah maaf Jinnie aku terburu-buru meminumnya. Ayo kita pulang aku sangat lelah hari ini" ucap Hoseok.

"Ah jadi begitu baiklah tidak apa-apa kalian bisa pulang duluan. Karena sepertinya Hoseok-ssi sangat lelah." Ucap Jungkook.

"Iya kalian bisa pulang duluan Jinnie kasihan Hoseok-ssi" ucap Suga yang dibalas senyuman dari Hoseok. Hoseok langsung berdiri dan memegang lengan Seokjin.

"Ne, terima kasih Jungkook Suga Jimin-ssi kami pamit dulu." Seokjin langsung pamit dan meninggalkan mereka sambil menggandeng tangan Hoseok.

Suga yang melihatnya seperti melayang kemasa lalu. Ia pernah melihat adegan itu meskipun tanpa ciuman dan lumatan. Tapi Suga sangat mengingat adegan dimana Seokjin menggandeng lengan Hoseok mesra.

"Haah akhirnya,, jadi laki-laki itu yang menyakitimu eonni?"

"Ne, dia laki-laki berengsek. Semoga Jinnie tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"

"Aigooo kau bahkan membela wanita itu meskipun dia telah merebut kekasihmu dan tidur didepan matamu sayang? Kau memang wanita hebat pantas saja aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu"

"Kyeoptaaa liat oppa Suga eonni pipinya merah seperti tomat"

"Aish kalian berdua berhenti menggodaku!"

"Aku senang karena kau sudah bisa membuka hatimu untuk oppa Jimin eonni"

"Hm aku juga tidak pantas selalu mengabaikan laki-laki yang sudah menolongku, menjadikan ku seperti ratu, dan membuatku sadar kalo aku hidup bukan hanya untuk laki-laki berengsek itu Kookie-ah. Maafkan aku yang lama membalas perasaanmu sayang. Aku sangat menyesal"

"Tidak kau memang pantasku jadikan ratu untukku sayang. Aku berjanji akan selalu mejadi orang pertama yang ada disampingmu"

"Aigooo kalian berdua membuatku iri. Ayo pulang aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menceritakan ini semua pada Park Ajjhuma."

"Kajja kita pulang. Kookie kau bawa mobil Suga."

"Ne oppa, aku akan main dan menemani Suga eonni." 

"Ahh terima kasih Kookie-ah kau memang terbaik"

"Jadi hanya Jungkook saja yang terbaik? Jadi calon suamimu ini tidak terbaik?" ucap Jimin sambil me pout kan bibirnya.

"Aigooo oppa kau masih saja cemburu denganku? Pantas saja eonni lama membalas perasaanmu" ucap Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Suga tertawa karena kata-kata Jungkook membuat Jimin semakin bad mood dan bahkan menekuk wajahnya. Jimin yang melihat Suga tertawa langsung tersenyum. Jimin merasa dia sudah cukup berhasil karena sudah dapat membuat Suga tertawa dan melupakan penderitaan dimasalalunya. Dan akhirnya Jimin ikut tertawa dengan kedua gadis dihadapannya.

Suga yang melihat Jimin tersenyum akhirnya merasa lega karena akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang dihadapannya. Adalah laki-laki yang membantunya, memberika kehidupan baru untuk Suga, memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang yang belum ia rasakan. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada tuhan.

'Selamat tinggal Min Yoongi yang kelam. Selamat datang Min Suga yang bahagia. Terima kasih kekasihku dan calon pendamping masa depanku. Selamat datang dan aku sangat mencintaimu Park Jimin' batin Suga.

Suga tersenyum dan langsung melanjutkan tawanya bersama Jungkook dan calon suaminya Park Jimin. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah didepan mobil Jimin dan Suga. Dan harus berpisah Jimin dan Suga masuk kemobil sport Jimin. Dan Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna putih yang Suga bawa tadi.

Didalam mobil Suga selalu memperhatikan Jimin dan tersenyum. Jimin yang sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh Suga hanya tersenyum. Dan melajukan mobilnya dengan penuh kegembiraan. Tanpa ada satu katapun tetap saja mereka merasa nyaman dan senang berada didalam mobil berduaan. Dan Jimin langsung mengelus pipi Suga dan beralih untuk memegang tangan Suga erat.

Suga yang mendapat perlakuan itu semakin menarik lengkungan bibirnya keatas dan langsung membalas genggaman tangan Jimin dengan sangat erat. Seakan-akan mereka tidak ingin kehilang satu sama lain. Jimin langsung mengecup punggung tangan Suga. Dan langsung diikuti oleh Suga dengan ikut menecup punggung tangan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Oke cukup sampe sini dulu. Maaf kalo ini kepanjangan, ga nyambung, typo beredar dimana-mana, dan banyak salah kata. Makasih yang udah read sampe review. Dan untuk yang follow dan favorite. Hah kalian luar biasa.

 **JaelyNji**

Sejak dia selalu ngegodain Yoongi. Ada beberapa video yang Jhope godain Yoongi. Bikin bt deh liatnya. Dan sejak Jhope jadi sering deket-deket Jimin -_- Ini udah dijelasin a.k.a dipanjangin. Maaf ga nyambung

Makasih udah review

 **Mr Yoon**

Haha ga tega bikin Jimin jahatin Yoongi. Soalnya liat foto-foto mereka pas liburan terselip Jimin yang kaya ngerangkul pinggang Yoongi kkk~

Terus liat foto yang diupdate bts_bighit barusan lagi-lagi Jimin kaya ngerangkul Suga.

Ini udah buat sequel maaf Yuma kalo gabagus :'(

Dan maaf udah bikin jadi GS soalnya kalo yaoi aku bingung Yuma bantu akuuuuu

Makasih udah review

 **MinJiSu**

Aku juga ikut seneng kalo kamu suka kkk~

Aish kenapa yah Jimin itu identik dengan jahat dan mesum :/

Bisa kasih penjelasan?

Ini udah aku buat sequel.

Hehe sengaja bikin gantung.

Maaf loh kalo ini ga nyambung dan jelek.

Dan tunggu akhirnya yah chingu.

Makasih udah Review

Kalian semua luar biasa

Chuchuchu~


	3. Chapter 3

**Nam**

Iya mereka emang so sweet banget kk~ Iya bakal lanjut sampe nikah kok. Dan ini udah lanjut Makasih udah review

 **Lucky Miku**

Udah lanjur chingu~ Semoga suka yah.

Makasih udah review

 **Yoongix**

Ini udah lanjut maaf chingu chapter ini gaada NC minyoon tapi lebih ke HopeGa sama HopeJin. Maaf yaaah kayanya dichapter depan.

Makasih udah review

 **MinJiSu**

Iya ganti nama soalnya dia gamau terus-terusan jadi Yoongi yang masalalu nya kelam gitu. Ahh maaf chingu kayanya kamu bakalan kecewa deh soalnya chapter ini NC nya HopeGa sama HopeJin. Soalnya diChapter ini kaya flashback gitu. Mian :'(

Makasih udah review

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari setelah kejadian mengejutkan kemarin. Kemarin adalah hari pertama kali dari 6bulan berlalu Hoseok melihat Yoongi. Tapi Hoseok tidak menyangka jika Yoongi berubah sunggu drastis hanya dengan 6bulan. Hoseok sangat frustasi mengingat semua yang terjadi kemarin. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia utarakan. Tapi entah mengapa Hoseok seakan bungkam seribu bahasa. Melihat mantan kekasihnya yang sudah ia campakan.

Yoongi yang dulu hanya bisa memakai T-Shirt dengan model V neck dengan hotpants murahan, atau hanya telanjang keseluruhan jika sedang bercumbu dengannya. Tapi kemarin Yoongi sangat berbeda dia terlihat modis, elegant dan cantik. Ini kali pertama Hoseok memuji Yoongi. Karena selama ini meski ia selalu meniduri dan tinggal bersama gadis mungil itu. Ia hanya mengucapkan kalau Yoongi itu hot, sexy dan sangat memuaskan.

Hoseok sangat menyesali semua perbuatannya pada Yoongi. Entah kenapa Hoseok ingin sekali mengulangi semuanya dari awal. Tapi ia sadar kalau hidupnya sekarang sangat bergantung dengan tunangannya itu. Karena hanya pada Seokjin lah Hoseok bisa meminta uang semaunya dan bahkan menidurinya dengan kasar. Seokjin adalah gadis yang hyper dalam seksualitas. Dia bahkan merasa biasa saja jika Hoseok memintanya untuk melakukan hubungan intim didalam toilet umum, mobil, atau dimana pun.

Seokjin juga sangat suka jika saat melakukan hubungan sex Hoseok menamparnya memukulnya atau melakukan hal kasar lainnya. Hoseok memang sangat kasar jika sudah diatas ranjang. Bukan hanya pada Seokjin saat dia bersama Yoongi pun juga sama. Hanya saja Yoongi tidak menyukai hal itu. Mungkin karena Yoongi sempat trauma dengan kejadian sebelum mereka bertemu.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Keadaan Yoongi sangat kacau saat Hoseok menemukannya. Baju yang robek, bibir yang terlihat memar dan mengeluarkan darah, rambut yang berantakan bahkan terlihat darah segar keluar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Saat itu Hoseok baru saja pulang dari tempat prostitusi untuk meniduri salah satu gadis yang menjajahkan tubuh mereka. Hoseok yang masih memiliki hati nurani membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri dan membopongnya kedalam mobil Hoseok. Ia membawa Yoongi keappartemennya. Ia merebahkan Yoongi diatas kasurnya. Membersihkan luka-luka yang ada diwajah dan membersihkan darah dibagian bawah tubuh Yoongi.

Entah kenapa Hosoek merasa kasihan dan ingin sekali melindungi Yoongi waktu itu. Hoseok yang baru bertemu Yoongi itu merasa iba padanya. Hoseok melihat Yoongi yang terlelap ia wajahnya sangat damai tetapi menunjukan banyak penderitaan. Akhirnya hoseok mengelus pipi Yoongi dan mengecup keningnya. Setelah itu ia menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi dan ikut berbaring disamping tubuh Yoongi. Keesokan harinya Hoseok terbangun karena cahaya yang menembus jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat kasur disampingnya sudah tidak ada yang menempati.

Hoseok pun langsung bangun dan berlalu kekamar mandi. Ia langsung membersihkan dirinya karena semalam setelah meniduri salah satu gadis disana ia tidak langsung mandi malah membantu Yoongi. Setelah Hoseok selesai ia langsung keluar kamar dan menemukan makanan dimeja makan dan ada seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap didepan tv dengan genangan air mata dia wajahnya. Hoseok tidak tega untuk membangunkan nya ia hanya mengusap pipi Yoongi selaku mengusap air mata yang ada dipipi gadis mungil itu.

Hoseok segera kemeja makan dan mencicipi masakan yang diyakini itu adalah masakan Yoongi. Tidak ingin terlalu larut dengan pikiran-pikiran konyolnya Hoseok langsung mencicipi satu persatu makanan yang ada disana. Dan ternyata masakan itu sungguh enak. Ia seperti mersakan masakan ibunya. Ia sangat merindukan mendiang ibunya. Entah pikiran darimana hoseok langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya lalu berlari kecil dan memeluk gadis mungil yang sedang terlelap itu. Ia menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Yoongi.

Gadis mungil yang dipeluk itu merasa terusik dengan pelukan Hoseok dan segera bangun. Ia sangat terkejut karena laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya itu sedang memeluk erat dan menggumamkan kata yang diyakini itu adalah kata terima kasih. Tanpa dibalas oleh Yoongi pun Hoseok menyadari kalau gadis yang dipeluknya sudah terjaga. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf.

Yoongi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa' lalu tapa babibu lagi Hoseok memeluk dan mencium bibir Yoongi. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Yoongi. Ia membalas perlakuan Hoseok dia mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Hoseok. Hoseok yang menyadari itu segera menarik pinggul Yoongi untuk dipeluknya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah tidak berpakaian lengkap dengan Hoseok yang masih memakai celana pendek dan Yoongi yang hanya memakai bra dan celana dalamnya.

Hoseok yang tersadar langsung melihat dan memandang kearah Yoongi. Seakan meminta akses ijin untuk melakukan lebih. Tanpa sadar Yoongi yang sudah dimasuki hawa nafsu langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Hoseok yang mendapat jawaban 'IYA' dari Yoongi langsung melanjutkan ciumannya. Tapi kali ini tangannya tidak hanya diam yang berada dipinggang Yoongi sekarang tangan kiri Hoseok sudah memainkan payudara Yoongi dan sebelah kanan menurunkan celana pendek miliknya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja. Yoongi hanya mengerang dan mendesah keenakan karena perlakuan Hoseok. Terlihat Yoongi hanya bisa melengkung kan tubuhnya kearah Hoseok sehingga menempelkan payudaranya yang sekarang tanpa bra.

"Ahhhh eunghhhh,,"

Hanya kalimat itu yang terdengar dari mulut mungil nan bengkak milik Yoongi. Kali ini Hoseok bukan hanya memainkan payudara Yoongi dengan tangan tetapi dengan melumat puting berwarna pink milih gadis mungil dibawahnya ini. Yoongi yang merasa kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan langsung meremas little Hoseok.

Yang mengakibatkan Hoseok menggigit sedikit puting Yoongi. Dan perlakuan Hoseok semakin memperpanas Yoongi. Merasa menang dari Yoongi Hoseok segera menarik dan melepaskan celana Yoongi. Jarinya langsung ia masukan kelubang surgawi milik Yoongi. Awalnya satu jari lalu dua jari. Yang membuat Yoongi semakin tidak kuat menahan keinginan disetubuhinya.

"Eungh tuan akuuuhhh eunghhhhh sud ahhhh tidaaaakhhhhh tahaaannn,,"

"Panggil sttt aku Seokie sayang,, ahhh"

"Euuuuunghhh Seokieehhhhh sayaaaaanghhhh akuuuhhh ingiiiinhhhh lebiiihhhh ahhhh"

Tanpa disuruh kedua kalinya Hoseok langsung melepas kuluman pada puting Yoongi. Ia langsung melepaskan celana dalamnya dan sedikit mengocok little Hoseok. Ia sedikit menggoda dengan menggesekan kepala little Hoseok dengan perlahan. Yang membuat Yoongi semakin menggeliat merasa kenikmatan.

"Ahhhhh Seokiiiiieeehhhh cepaaattthhhhh masukkaaaaaanhhhh ahhhh"

Tanpa diduga Hoseok langsung menghantam lubang Yoongi dengan keras. Sudah diketahui oleh Hoseok dan Yoongi kalau gadis mungil ini sudah tidak perawan lagi. Yoongi yang terlanjur basah karena sudah tidak memiliki kegadisannya itu hanya menerima perlakuan Hoseok dengan senang hati. Lagi pula Hoseok melakukannya sedikit lembut tidak seperti laki-laki hidung belang yang sudah menidurinya kemarin.

"Ahhh ahhh sayaaaanggg ssssttttt punyamu ahhhh sempitthhhhh"

"Ahhhhh Seokiiiieeeeeeeh iniiih nik ahhhhhhh mathhhhhh"

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua percumbuan mereka sudah memakan waktu 1jam lebih. Entah berapa ronde yang sudah mereka lakukan entah Yoongi yang keluar duluan atau Hoseok yang keluar dan langsung menegang lagi. Akhirnya setelah merasa tubuh mereka lelah mereka mengakhiri percumbuan mereka dengan Yoongi diatas dan Hoseok dibawahnya.

Yoongi memeluk tubuh Hoseok dan tertidur. Sedangkan Hoseok melihat Yoongi yang tertidur kelelahan segera menggendong tubuh Yoongi tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya pada lubang Yoongi. Ia memasukin kamarnya dan menidurkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size. Mereka berdua terlelap dengan masih terhubung.

Sorenya Yoongi terbangun dan sangat kaget karena ternyata ia masih tertidur diatas tubuh Hoseok dengan masih terhubung. Entah karena gesekan atau apa Yoongi merasa nafsunya kembali lagi. Hoseok yang menyadari jika gadis mungil diatasnya sudah terbangun langsung kaget karena wajah Yoongi mulai memerah lagi. Hoseok yang menyadari itu langsung terbangun lagi. Yoongi yang merasakan kalau ada yang terbangun langsung mendesah.

Hoseok langsung membalikan posisi Yoongi hingga ia berada diatasnya. Tanpa aba-aba dan pemanasan Hoseok langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Membuat Yoongi meringis kesakitan. Hoseok yang melihatnya malah semakin terus mempercepat gerakannya. Yoongi meringis dan meneteskan air matanya. Hoseok yang melihatnya malah kesal dan menampar Yoongi. Setelah menampar Yoongi ia langsung semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi mendesah nikmat. Hoseok yang melihatnya menyeringai jahat dan menampar Yoongi lagi.

Itu adalah kebiasaan buruk Hoseok jika sedang berhubungan intim. Ia akan menampar pasangannya jika gadis yang ia tiduri menangis dan semakin tidak karuan meniduri gadis-gadisnya. Dan ia sangat merasa puas jika gadisnya mulai mendesah nikmat. Dan mulai saat itu Yoongi menjadi budak seks Hoseok. Yoongi hanya menerima perlakuan Hoseok. Setidaknya dia hanya melayani satu laki-laki sekarang.

Toh Yoongi menerima upah dengan diperbolehkan tingal disana dan bisa makan tanpa harus berkerja memuaskan nafsu laki-laki hidung belang. Tapi lama kelamaan Yoongi merasakan ada rasa yang aneh jika Hoseok sudah menidurinya. Ia merasa tidak ingin kehilang Hoseok. Dia mencintai laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya dan menjadi partner seks nya.

Sudah 3tahun Hoseok dan Yoongi tinggal bersama. Hingga suatu hari Hoseok pulang membawa perempuan yang lebih segalanya dari Yoongi dan menidurinya dikamar mereka. Yoongi yang awalnya tidak terima akhirnya pasrah dengan apa yang Hoseok perbuat.

Tapi pada malam itu Hoseok membawa gadis itu. Tetapi tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Memang Yoongi sangat sadar jika setiap Hoseok meniduri gadis itu saat ia pulang terlalu mabuk. Dan jika sadar ia tidak akan menyentuh gadis itu dan memilih Yoongi sebagai pasangannya. Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti itu sedikit merasa lega. Karena dia sadar Hoseok hanya terpengaruh minuman alkohol itu jika sedang meniduri gadis lainnya. Ya benar saja karena Hoseok mencintai Yoongi dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Salah satu alasannya lagi mengapa ia seperti itu. Karena Yoongi adalah kekasih Hoseok. Bahkan gadis yang sudah ditiduri Hoseok itu tidak menyadari Yoongi berada disana. Mungkin karena ia terlalu mabuk makanya setiap malam Hoseok dan gadis itu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan langsung melakukan hubungan intim.

Keesokan paginya gadis itu bangun dan Yoongi pasti sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu. Mungkin gadis itu hanya menganggap Yoongi sebagai pelayan dirumah ini. Yoongi sangat kesal karena dianggap seperti itu. Hingga malamnya Hoseok kembali mabuk dan membawa gadis itu. Yoongi sudah sangat lelah menunggu Hoseok berubah. Akhirnya ia menjauhkan tubuh gadis itu dari tubuh Hoseok dan memapah tubuh Hoseok kekamar mereka dulu. Ya dulu sebelum gadis itu datang.

Hoseok yang menyadari itu Yoongi langsung memeluk dan terisak pada Yoongi meminta maaf dan menggumamkan kata cinta pada Yoongi. Tanpa sadar mereka juga sudah tidak berpakaian dan berhubungan intim. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi lelah dan terlelap. Tapi pada dini harinya Yoongi merasa kasur yang ia tiduri bergerak tidak karuan seperti saat Yoongi dan Hoseok melakukan hubungan seksual. Dan benar saja betapa terkejutnya Yoongi melihat Hoseok yang sedang duduk dan diatasnya ada gadis sialan itu yang sedang mendesah keenakan penuh nafsu. Hoseok bahkan menampar dan memukuli pantat gadis itu.

Jika itu adalah Yoongi. Yoongi pasti meringis dan menepis tangan Hoseok. Tapi tidak dengan gadis didepannya ini. Mereke bercumbu dengan penuh nafsu dan sangat bergairah. Yoongi sangat kesal dan sudah sampai dibatas kesabarannya. Ia langsung menampar Hoseok dan menangis. Tapi yang ditampar hanya melanjutkan perguluman nya.

Betapa hancurnya hati Yoongi ia menangis meraung bahkan memohon pada Hoseok dan gadis itu. Agar menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tapi hasilnya adalah nihil gadis itu malah sengaja memanas-manasi Yoongi. Ia malah semakin menempelkan dadanya pada wajah Hoseok. Dan menarik rambut Hoseok dan menekan kepalanya. Yoongi sangat jengkel dan sakit hati karena perlakuan mereka.

"Ahhh Seokiiieeeeeh aahhhhhh iniiiih sangaaaaathhhhh ahhhh nikhh mathhhhh" desah Seokjin.

"Ahhhh sssst SHIT Jinnie kaaau sangaaaathhh ahhhh nikh mathhh" racau Hoseok.

"Mana yang lebiiih ahhh baikhh akuhhh at auhhhhh ahhh diiii ahhhh ahhha hh" tanya Seokjin.

"Kaaaaauuuuhh Jiiiniiieehhh" ucap Hoseok.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Ia memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit sekali. Yoongi benar-benar terpukul dan sangat tidak tahan menahan amarahnya. Akhirnya dengan segala keberaninannya. Ia langsung menampar Hoseok yang kedua kalinya. Dan saat itu juga Hoseok sudah mencapai pada puncaknya dan gadis yang diatasnya pun mengalami hal yang sama.

Yoongi yang melihatnya akhirnya menarik lengan Hoseok dan menamparnya sekali lagi. Ia berteriak dan memohon agar Hoseok berhenti memperlakukan Yoongi seperti itu. Tapi tanpa diduga Hoseok malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang amat sangat menyakitkan untuk Yoongi.

"Dasar wanita jalan! MURAHAN KAU! Kau bodoh dan tidak punya otak! Apa salahnya kalau aku juga mencumbu dan menidurinya dihadapanmu? Bahkan dulu saat pertama kali aku mencumbu dan menidurimu aku bukan orang pertama yang merasakan tubuh indahmu itu" ucap Hoseok.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung menangis dan meraung sangat kencang hingga membuat telinga Hoseok dan gadisnya itu terganggu. Mendengar dan melihat yang seperti itu Hoseok sangat muak akhirnya dia memakai pakaiannya dan diikuti dengan gadis itu. Lalu dengan entengnya ia pergi dengan gadis partner tidur yang baru menggandeng lengan Hoseok.

Tetapi sebelum pergi Hoseok berbalik dan melihat Yoongi ada rasa iba dan perih didadanya melihat Yoongi seperti itu. Hoseok menyesali perbuatannya. Tetapi entah setan apa dia lebih memilih gadis yang sama-sama hypersex itu mencium dan berpagutan mesra didepan Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihatnya sangat sakit dan perih didadanya. Hingga tidak disadari Yoongi sudah menangis dan terduduk dilantai seperti posisi memohon sudah 1jam lebih. Yoongi akhirnya bangun dan tersadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Yoongi langsung berpakaian tanpa membasuh tubuhnya dulu dan meninggalkan appartement milik mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia berjalan tanpa tujuan dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Ia sangat frustasi sekarang. Dan tanpa sadar sudah ada dua lengan gagah yang merangkulnya dan memakaikan jas khas orang kantoran dipunggungnya. Ia melihat kearah orang yang memakaikannya itu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tulus.

Ternyata waktu Yoongi berjalan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia hampir tertabrak oleh mobil sport berwarna biru. Orang yang mengendarai mobil tersebut dan langsung turun. Melihat Yoongi yang sangat lemas dan tidak memiliki semangat hidup itu. Pengendara mobil sport itu langsung melepas jas kerjanya dan memakaikan pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang menyadarinya tersentak kaget dan hampir jatuh. Tetapi tangan gagah laki-laki itu langsung memegang Yoongi dan sedikit merangkulnya. Yoongi menjauh dan merasa takut pada laki-laki itu. Tapi malah dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari lelaki tersebut. Yoongi yang melihat senyuman itu langsung sedikit menerima pertolongan laki-laki itu.

Yoongi langsung dipapah untuk masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Dan tanpa disadari Yoongi ada sepasang mata yang melihat kearahnya. YA itu Hoseok mantan kekasihnya yang sudah membuat Yoongi seperti itu. Hoseok yang sehabis mengantarkan gadis yang dipanggil Jinnie itu langsung pulang dan mencari keberadaan gadis mungilnya. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan adalah ruangan yang kosong. Ia langsung kembali berlari kearah mobilnya dan mencari Yoongi sudah hampir setengah hari ia mencari Yoongi dan akhirnya menemukan Yoongi.

Hoseok melihat Yoongi yang sedang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Tapi ia tersadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Yoongi. Dan akhirnya hanya memperhatikan Yoongi terus menerus. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat tubuh Yoongi yang hampir tertabrak ia turun dan menyebrang untuk menghampiri Yoongi. Tapi terlambat ia melihat pengendara mobil yang hampir menabrak Yoongi turun dari mobilnya dan membantu Yoongi.

Bahkan ia tersentak dengan apa yang laki-laki itu perbuat. Laki-laki itu melepas jas kerjanya dan menaruhnya ditubuh mungil mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Hoseok juga melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang ketakutan. Hoseok bahkan melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi mungkin sedikit merasa nyaman. Dan mau dibawa oleh laki-laki tersebut.

Setelah Hoseok melihat mobil sport itu melaju dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Hoseok meneteskan air mata dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Hoseok merasa menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat pada gadis yang pernah ia cintai. YA pernah karena sekarang hatinya mulai sedikit demi sedikit melupakan Yoongi dan digantikan oleh gadis yang bernama Seokjin yang ia panggil Jinnie itu. Mulai saat itu Hoseok tidak pernah melihat Yoongi lagi.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Sampai kemarin ia sangat terkejut melihat Yoongi yang sekarang. Gadis itu sungguh berbeda ia terlihat lebih terawat. Terlihat lebih ceria dan segar. Tidak seperti waktu ia bersama dengan Hoseok. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang memegang tangannya dan diperkenalkan sebagai calon suaminya itu adalah laki-laki yang sudah menolong Yoongi.

"Kau sangat cantik dan terlihat ceria sekarang Yoongi. Kau benar-benar ingin melupakan masalalu mu. Kau bahkan mengganti namamu. Suga yah? Kau memang manis seperti gula. Hah aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan entah perasaan apa ini. Perasaan bersalah kah atau perasaan yang masih terpendam sejak dulu. Apa kau memang sudah bisa melupakan ku Yoongi-ah?" ucap Hoseok lirih.

"Seokie sayang kenapa kau melamun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Seokjin

Hoseok kaget mendengar ucapan tunangan nya tersebut. Ia juga merasa bersalah sudah memikirkan permpuan lain karena sudah bertunangan dengan Seokjin. Hoseok berubah menjadi sedikit lembut pada Seokjin semenjak kejadian itu. Ia tidak ingin Seokjin juga pergi dari kehidupannya seperti Yoongi. Meskipun ia ingin sekali meminta maaf dan meminta Yoongi untuk kembali kepelukannya.

"Ah ani, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Kau sudah siap sayang?" ucap Hoseok.

"Ne, aku sudah sangat siap. Kau juga akan mengantarkan ku kebutik nona Jungkook dan nona Suga kan sayang?" ucap Seokjin.

"Eum, Ne aku akan mengantarkan mu dan menemanimu disana. Aku kan tunangan sekaligus manajermu." Jawab Hoseok.

"Ahhh rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menikah denganmu sayang."

"Sabar yah kita akan menikah beberapa bulan kedepan sampai urusanmu dan urusanku selesai."

"Ah baiklah aku akan menunggu itu. Aku mencintaimu Seokie sayang."

"Nado, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jinnie."

Setelah berbincang sedikit dengan Seokjin. Hoseok pun segera mencium kening Seokjin yang melambangkan jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadisnya lagi. Sekaligus meminta maaf karena perasaannya. Merekapun segera pergi kebutik Jungkook dan Suga atau Yoongi. Sesampainya disana Seokjin sudah ditunggu dua gadis manis nan imut itu.

"Ah akhirnya kau datang Jinnie" ucap Jungkook.

"Ne Kookie-ah maafkan aku telah membuat kalian menunggu" ucap Seokjin.

"Ah tidak kok kau tidak membuat kami menunggu" suara Suga.

Hoseok yang baru memasuki butik mendengar suara Suga langsung merasa rindu dengan gadisnya dulu itu. Terlihat Jungkook yang tengah menggoda Seokjin dengan Suga yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi dogaan Jungkook pada model mereka itu. Hoseok terus memandangi Suga melihatnya tersenyum. Ada perasaan bahagia melihat Suga tesenyum tulus. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyuman itu.

Suga yang menyadari Hoseok memperhatikannya langsung tersenyum pada Hoseok. Orang yang diberikan senyuman hanya terkejut dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan membalas senyuman Suga dengan senyuman canggung. Suga mengisyaratkan untuk melupakan masalalu nya itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Hoseok yang mengerti hanya mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang belum pernah ia berikan pada Yoongi dulu.

"Kookie-ah cepat ukur dan perlihatkan rancangan kita pada Jinnie" ucap Suga.

"Ne eonni, ayo Jinnie kita kedalam untuk melihat dan mengukurmu" seakan mengerti maksud Suga Jungkook mengajak Seokjin untuk kedalam.

Hoseok yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Suga. Dan mengajak Suga berbicara berdua dengan menarik tangan Suga. Suga yang mengerti langsung mengikuti langkah Hoseok tapi sebelumnya ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Hoseok lalu tersenyum pada laki-laki yang memandangnya bingung. Hoseok yang melihat senyum Suga hanya menganggung dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia merasa malu atau merasa sangat menyesal.

"Ada apa Seokie?"

"Mianhae Yoongi-ah. Aku sangat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu. Aku baru menyadari semuanya. Aku mencintaimu Yoongi-ah aku sangat menyesal karena sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Menyakitimu, mengkhianatimu, dan berbuat kasar padamu. Aku sangat merindukan mu"

"Maaf Seokie aku bukan Yoongi. Aku adalah Suga jadi tolong panggil aku dengan namaku yang sekarang. Aku sudah memaafkan mu Seokie. Aku sudah melupakan semuanya padamu. Meskipun aku sempat membencimu karena kau berengsek tapi aku tetep akan memaafkan mu. Maaf karena aku bukan menjadi gadis yang seperti kau mau." Ucap Suga lirih.

"Ani kau sudah menjadi gadis yang sempurna untukku Suga. Aku mencintaimu aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat merasa bersalah aku menyesali semua Suga. Dengar kan aku kali ini saja. Ini adalah perasaan yang aku pendam sejak dulu. Aku mencintaimu aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku amat sangat menyesal telah mencampakanmu. Aku berjanji akan meninggalkan Seokjin bila kau kembali padaku. Aku mohon hidupku terasa berbeda tanpamu. Aku sangat terpuruk Suga. Aku mohon maafkan aku dan kembalilah padaku" ucap Hoseok lirih.

Terdengar suara isakan Hoseok yang membuat Suga hampir luluh dibuatnya. Tapi Suga langsung melihat kearah ponselnya. Ia melihat wallpaper ponselnya ada sesosok laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum pada Suga dengan menggenggam tangannya dan memasukan sebuah cincin yang Suga pakai sekarang dijari tengah Suga. Itu adalah cincin yang semalam disematkan oleh Jimin dijari manis Suga.

"Maafkan aku Seokie aku sudah memiliki kehidupan baru sekarang. Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai dan menicntaiku. Keluarga yang menerimaku dengan lapang dada dan tulus meskipun mereka mengetahui masalalu ku yang kelam. Maafkan aku sekarang aku tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi Min Yoongi karena sekarang aku adalah Min Suga yang sembentar lagi akan menjadi nyonya Park Suga. Jadi aku mohon bangunlah dan jangan seperti ini lagi. Kita sudah sama-sama saling memiliki pasangan hidup kita sendiri. Kita sudah memiliki hidup yang berbeda dan tuhan yang menakdirkannya. Jadi jangan pernah melihatku lagi. Kau sudah memiliki Jinnie sekarang. Meskipun aku sempat tidak suka dan membenci kalian. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar aku bahkan sudah merelakanmu dan merestui hubungan kalian." Ucap Yoongi.

Tanpa sadar Jimin sudah berada didekat mereka dan mendengar pembicaraan sepasang mantan kekasih tersebut. Jimin tersenyum dan sangat bahagia mendengar penuturan dari Suga. Gadis yang selama ini menutup hatinya karena laki-laki yang sedang memohon dan bersujud dihadapannya. Akhirnya bisa merelakan dan melepaskan masalalunya. Dia sangat senang dan bahagia. Bahkan Jimin ingin sekali memeluk Suga dari belakang.

"Bangunlah Seokie, sekarang bukalah lembaran baru. Kita bisa berteman mulai sekarang. Jadi kau tidak akan terbebani dengan masalalu kita." Sambung Suga.

Hoseok yang mendengarnya langsung bangun berdiri dan betapa terkejutnya Hoseok melihat Jimin yang sudah berada dibelakang Suga dengan senyum tulusnya pada Hoseok. Hoseok langsung tersenyum pada Jimin. Lalu ia ingin memberi tahu Suga keberadaan Jimin. Tapi Jimin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Hoseok yang mengerti segera mengangguk.

"Suga aku mengerti mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu. Kau tau waktu kau pergi dari appartement ku? Aku mencarimu hingga berkeliling kota Seoul. Tapi setelah aku menemukan mu aku bahkan tidak berani untuk menemuimu. Aku merasa tidak pantas dan sangat menyesal. Tapi saat kau hampir tetabrak mobil aku segera berlari menghampirimu. Tapi disaat aku beberapa langkah lagi didekatmu. Ternyata laki-laki itu malah membantumu dan menolongmu. Bahkan dia memberikan senyuman tulus yang seperti sekarang dia berikan padaku. Padahal dia tau kalo aku adalah mantan kekasihmu" jelas Hoseok.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Suga.

"Laki-laki penolong dan menjadi calon suamimu sekarang yang memberikan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah aku berikan. Dia memang laki-laki yang baik dan tulus aku bisa melihat itu. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Aku akan merestui kalian. Kau dengar itu?"

"Ahh maksudmu Jimin? Dia memang laki-laki yang sangat baik dan aku sangat mencintai dia. Ah sepertinya aku harus segera menghubunginya. Dia pasti ngambek kalo aku lupa mengingatkan nya makan"

"Tunggu Suga! Kau tidak perlu menghubunginya!"

"Wae?"

"Karena sedari tadi laki-laki yang aku ceritakan yang bernama Jimin itu. Sedang ada dihadapanku tepatnya dibelakangmu." Ucap Hoseok.

"Mwo? Jjinja? Ahhh kau pasti bercanda Seokie" ucap Suga tak percaya.

"Aniyo, coba kau berbalik dan ingat kau harus memeluknya didepan ku" ujar Hoseok.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Suga pun akhirnya berbalik dan sungguh sangat terkejutnya dia karena laki-laki yang sedari tadi dibicarakan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Ternyata sudah ada dibelakangnya sedari tadi. Mengingat semua yang telah Suga bicarakan tentang Jimin ia merasa malu sendiri dan merona karena hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Jimin. Tanpa basa basi Suga langsung berlari kearah Jimin dan memeluknya. Ia memeluk Jimin dengan sangat erat dan dibalas oleh Jimin.

"Terima kasih karena telah membuka hatimu sayang. Dan sudah berani untuk berbicara langsung pada masalalu. Aku sangat mencintaimu" bisik Jimin.

Suga yang dibisikan kata-kata cinta oleh Jimin langsung merona dan semakin mempererat lagi pelukannya. Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum getir dan mengikhlaskan masalalu nya untuk menggapai masa depannya dengan bahagia. Tanpa disadari Hoseok ada gadis yang tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya Hoseok dapat berani untuk meminta maaf pada masa lalunya orang yang sudah mereka sakiti dan khianati.

Seokjin bukan gadis jahat sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia terlalu mencintai Hoseok hingga dia tidak dapat melepaskannya. Meskipun dia tau separuh hati Hoseok masih mencintai Yoongi. Dan Seokjin pun masih sangat mengingat wajah mantan kekasih tunangannya tersebut. Sekarang dia merasa lega karena mereka berdua sudah dapat merelakan satu sama lain.

Hoseok yang melihat ada Seokjin yang menghampirinya langsung sedikit berlari dan memeluk tunangannya tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau bisa merelakannya Seokie sayang. Maafkan aku karena selalu memperjuangkan mu dan berbuat jahat pada hubungan kalian" ucap Seokjin.

"Ani, kau adalah malaikat kedua setelah Yoongi yang telah aku dapat. Aku sangat bahagia kau selalu memperjuangkan ku dan bersabar dengan segala sifat dan tingkahku. Aku berjanji akan menjadi tunangan yang baik untukmu. Aku mencintaimu Jinnie" ujar Hoseok.

Jungkook yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Suga dan Jimin. Mereka bertiga saling memandang dan tersenyum. Lalu beralih untuk melihat Hoseok dan Seokjin. Mereka akhirnya merasa lega karena semua masalah yang sudah terjadi dimasalalu dikehidupan Suga dan Hoseok telah selesai dengan indah.

"Ekhem kapan kau memiliki kekasih Kookie-ah?" goda Suga.

"Entah lah eonni aku belum menemukan laki-laki yang pantas untukku" ujar Jungkook.

"Hahaha kau terlalu jual mahal Kookie. Apa kau tidak takut merasa kesepian dan menjadi perawan tua nantinya?" goda Jimin.

"Aish oppa kemari kau akan ku pukul!" ujar Jungkook.

Jimin yang mendengar amukan sepupu kesayangannya itu langsung berlari memutari Suga karena dikejar-kejar oleh Jungkook. Suga yang melihat kelakuan dua saudara ini hanya tertawa dan ikut membantu Kookie untuk mengejar Jimin.

"YAK! Sayang kenapa kau ikut membantu anak kecil itu mengejarku?" ujar Jimin sambil berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Hahaha rasakan itu kau oppa! Eonni tidak akan membelamu. Karena dia kakak ku, bleeeee" ucap Jungkook yang sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Jimin.

"Aigoooo Kookie benar sayang kau tidak pantas dibela kkk~" ujar Suga.

Tanpa sadar pasangan yang tadi berpelukan ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga. Hoseok bahkan tersenyum bahagia karena melihat Suga sudah dapat tertawa seperti itu. Sepertinya laki-laki yang akan menjadi masa depan Suga benar-benar akan membuatnya bahagia. Ia sangat senang dan sudah melupakan kesalahan masalalunya.

"Lihat mereka Seokie mereka seperti keluarga bahagia yah? Siapa yang tau kalo masalalu gadis mungil itu sangat kelam. Akhirnya dia benar-benar menemukan cinta sejati dan kebahagiaan nya" ujar Seokjin.

"Aigooo bukan hanya Suga sayang tetapi aku juga. Sudah mendapatkan itu semua kau ingat?" ujar Hoseok yang sedikit menggoda Seokjin.

Tanpa terasa sudah sangat larut. Seokjin dan Hoseok sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Suga dan Jungkook sedang merapihkan rancangan mereka yang hampir selesai. Dan Jimin yang menunggu pujaan hatinya selesai. Setelah semuanya rapih dan selesai. Jungkook menyuruh pegawai butiknya untuk mengecek satu-satu dan menutup butiknya. Tanpa harus menunggu Jimin dan Suga sudah disuruh pulang duluan oleh Jungkook.

Didalam mobil Jimin dan Suga saling berpegangan tangan. Hingga sampai dirumah mewah berwarna putih bernuansa klasik dan elegant bergaya eropa. Jimin langsung memarkiran mobilnya. Suga langsung turun setelah Jimin membukakan pintu mobilnya. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Dan ternyata mereka sudah disambut oleh keluarga Jimin.

"Aigooo menantu kesayangan ku" ucap ibu Jimin setelah melihat Suga dan langsung memeluknya.

"Annyeong eommonim bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Suga.

"Aku sehat dan bertambah sehat karena kau mau mampir kesini. Kenapa datangnya mendadak sekali tidak mengabari eomma?" tanya ibu Jimin.

"Kami ingin memberi kejutan pada eomma. Apa eomma senang heum?" tanya Jimin.

"Ne ne ne, aku sangat senang. Apalagi kau membawa menantu ku" ucap ibu Jimin dengan senyum sumringah nya.

"Aigoo eomma kau selalu saja seperti itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang anakmu?" rajuk Jimin.

"Hahaha kau memang manja sekali hyung" ujar adik Jimin.

"Aish sejak kapan kau ada diKorea heh anak kecil?" goda Jimin.

"Yak! Hyung aku sudah dewasa! Aku baru datang tadi siang. Wah ada noona Suga juga rupanya. Annyeong noona kau semakin cantik" ujar adik

"Annyeong Jiyoon, terima kasih kau sama seperti eommonim dan hyung mu karena selalu menggoda ku kkk~" ujar Suga.

Jimin dan Eommanya yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Suga dan berkata 'Kau memang cantik Suga. Dan kami tidak menggodamu' dengan serempak. Dan membuat kediaman rumah Park yang sudah ramai bertambah ramai lagi.

"Mari makan malam bersama, tapi maaf kan eomma karena tidak dapat menyambut kalian dengan makanan spesial" ujar ibu Jimin.

"Aniyo eommonim tidak apa-apa. Kami yang salah karena tidak memberi kabar terlebih dulu" ucap Suga.

"Sudah sudah cepat sini mari kita mulai makan malamnya" ujar ayah Jimin.

Setelah mereka sudah duduk dikursi masing-masing langsung berdoa dan memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan. Keluarga harmonis ini membuat Suga tersenyum bahagia. Karena selain mereka baik dan menerima Suga apa adanya. Kedua orang tua Jimin sudah menganggap Suga anak mereka sendiri.

"Yak Jimin! Kenapa tiba-tiba? Tumben sekali" ujar ayah Jimin yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Eum, jadi begini Appa aku dan Suga akan segera menikah dan mempersiapkan semuanya" jawab Jimin.

Keluarga Park yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Jimin terkejut dan tersenyum bahagia. Karena akhirnya anak sulung dikeluarga Park itu mau untuk membicarakan pernikahannya tanpa harus disinggung dulu oleh mereka.

"Jjinja hyung? Ahhh aku sangat bahagia. Eonni apa benar yang dibilang hyung bodoh ini?"

"Aish dasar kau bocah sialan!" ucap Jimin kesal.

"Ne itu benar, Appa Eomma apa kalian setuju dengan pemikiran kami. Kami akan menikah bulan depan 2 minggu setelah acara aku dan Jungkook. Kami akan menyiapkannya mulai besok." Ucap Suga.

"Akhirnya anak Eomma dan menantu kesayangan Eomma menikah. Yak Park Chanyol bagaimana menurutmu?" bentak ibu Jimin karena kesal suaminya hanya tersenyum seperti orang aneh.

"Aigooo istriku aku pasti akan merestuinya" jawab ayah Jimin.

"Jjaa kalo begitu kami akan segera pulang karena sudah mendapat restu dari kalian. Ayo sayang kita pulang besok kita akan sibuk" ujar Jimin.

Tanpa dapat persetujuan dari kedua orang tua Jimin dan adik menyebalkan Jimin. Mereka langsung membungkuk dan langsung pergi keluar rumah keluarga Park tersebut.

"YAK! HYUNG BODOH DASAR SMP (SETELAH MAKAN PULANG)!" teriak Jiyoon.

"Haha dasar anak itu sama seperti Appa nya" ucap ibu Jimin.

"Kenapa selalu aku jika menyangkut tingkah buruk anak kita itu sayang?" ujar ayah Jimin lesu.

"Haha sudahlah biarkan mereka. Aku sudah cukup senang akhirnya mereka akan menikah" ujar ibu Jimin senang.

Disisi lain Jimin yang sudah mengendarai mobilnya melihat Suga yang sangat kelelahan terus memegang tangan Suga dan berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan wanita yang ia cintai nya itu. Setelah beberapa menit berkendara akhirya Jimin dan Suga sudah sampai didepan rumah mereka. Jimin langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Dan langsung menggendong Suga dengan gaya bridal style. Dan langsung menempatkan kekasur nyaman mereka. Jimin langsung telaten melepaskan heels, dan kemeja Suga tanpa membangunkan calon istrinya tersebut.

Jimin langsung melepaskan jas kantornya dan langsung menempatkan dirinya disamping Suga tanpa mengganti bajunya. Jimin hanya ingin cepat memeluk Suga dan terlelap kealam mimpi. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin cepat besok. Karena besok adalah persiapan awal untuk pernikahan Jimin dan Suga yang dinanti-nantikan nya. Jimin tidur berhadapan dengan Suga ia menatap calon istri mungilnya dengan seksama. Mengelus surai indah istrinya. Dan mencium kening Suga perlahan takut jika Suga tiba-tiba terbangun karena perlakuannya. Tidak lama Jimin langsung menyusul Suga kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aish ini FF makin gaje yah? Maaf maaf dan maaf untuk banyak typo bertaburan, kalimat yang salah, dan cerita yang kepanjangan. Karena ini kayanya Cuma sampe 4 atau 5 Chapter deh. Buat yang udah baca dan review makasih banyak. Buat yang follow dan favorite. Kalian luar biasa pokoknya. Ini maaf loh kalo adegan NC nya gaje soalnya ini baru pertama kali buat rated M. Dan ini pun dibantu sama yang udah berpengalaman alias yang udah nikah kkk~

Udah segitu aja dulu

Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi hari dimana ada laki-laki yang tertidur sendiri didalam kamar sebuah rumah mewah terbangun karena jendela dikamarnya memantulkan cahaya sinar matahari langsung kewajah tampannya. Laki-laki itu terbangun dan merasa bingung karena tidak adanya sosok mungil cantik yang ia cintai.

"Hooooaam,, loh kemana Suga?" ucap Jimin.

"Selamat pagi sayang sudah bangun? Maaf tidak membangunkan mu" ujar gadis berambut panjang bertubuh mungil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu kamar mereka.

"Aigoo jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Jimin.

"Jam 9. Ada apa?" jawab Suga.

"Kau lupa kalo pagi ini kita harus segera menyiapkan pernikahan kita?" ujar Jimin mengingatkan.

"Aish kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran yah! Memang nya tidak kekantor?" tanya Suga yang sedikit gemas karena tingkah calon suaminya yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Ah aku lupa cerita semalam. Appa dan eomma menyuruh ku cuti" jawab Jimin.

"Oh begitu, yasudah sekarang cepat mandi kita sarapan" perintah Suga.

"Siap bos" jawab Jimin.

"AISH DASAR!" omel Suga.

Tanpa disuruh 2kali pun Jimin langsung melesat kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Tapi tidak lupa untuk mengecup bibir mungil calon istrinya itu. Suga yang mendapatkan perlakuan dipagi hari itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terlihat rona merah dipipinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah melihat pakaian yang disiapkan Suga untuk dipakainya. Ini kali pertama Suga melakukan hal manis tersebut. Yang langsung membuat Jimin tersenyum sumringah.

"Sayaaaaaaang" suara Jimin ceria.

"Eum,, kau sudah rapih. Cepat duduk kita sarapan" ucap Suga.

"Kau memasak lagi?" tanya Jimin.

"Ne, wae?"

"Aniyo masakan mu selalu membuat hariku semakin bersemangat sayang" goda Jimin.

"Aigooo pagi-pagi begini kau sudah menggombali ku Jimin" ucap Suga.

"Aku tidak gombal sayang" jawab Jimin.

"Yasudah cepat makan kita kebutik Jungkook dulu untuk menyiapkan pakaian pernikahan kita" ucap Suga sambil memerintah calon suami kesayangannya itu.

"Ne, ahh seperti mimpi saja" ujar Jimin.

"Kau sedang tidak bermimpi sayang" ucap Suga.

Jimin yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya langsung berlari kecil untuk merengkuh tubuh Suga. Hangat dan nyaman itu yang selalu membuat Jimin merasa ingin segera memiliki Suga.

Suga yang mendapatkan perlakuan mesra Jimin lagi membalik tubuhnya dan ikut memeluk Jimin. Mereka berpelukan sangat erat. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari kepala pelayan sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehem tuan muda maaf saya mengganggu, ini ada telepon dari tuan Taehyung" suara laki-laki paruh baya yang lagi-lagi membuat Jimin kesal.

"Aish kau selalu mengganggu kami tuan Cho" gerutu Jimin.

"Maaf tuan, tapi tuan Kim bilang ini sangat penting" ucap kepala pelayan.

"Oh baiklah kemarikan teleponnya" titah Jimin.

Kepala pelayan pun segera memberikan telepon rumah tanpa kabel itu kearah tuannya. Dan ia segera membungkuk kearah Suga dan tersenyum. Suga membalas senyum kepala pelayan tersebut.

"Yobbeseyo,," ucap Jimin yang langsung dikagetkan oleh teriakan dari sebrang saluran telepon itu.

"JIMIIIIIIIIIN AKU MERINDUKANMU. DAN JAHAT SEKALI KAU TIDAK MENGABARIKU TENTANG PERNIKAHANMU!" teriak laki-laki disebrang telepon.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak kepadaku tuan Kim yang terhormat!" ujar Jimin kesal.

"Hahaha, maaf maaf. Habisnya aku sungguh kesal kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Hingga tidak memberiku kabar gembira ini" jawab laki-laki itu.

"Aish kau ini, siapa suruh kau betah sekali diJepang sana! Kapan kau kembali keKorea?" tanya Jimin.

"Hari ini, aku akan kembali keSeoul hari ini. Dan sepertinya sore ini sudah sampai disana. Bisakah kau menjemputku?" ucap laki-laki yang ternyata adalah sahabat Jimin.

"Jjinja? Kau selalu saja memberi kejutan padaku! Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu" ucap Jimin sedikit kaget dan sedikit senang.

"Baiklah sudah dulu. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Dan kau juga jangan sampai lupa untuk menjemputku, arraso?" ujar laki-laki bermarga Kim itu.

"Iya iya kau sungguh cerewet!" ucap Jimin yang mulai kesal kembali.

"Yasudah bye~" ucap laki-laki itu langsung mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka.

PIP

"Siapa yang menelepon mu pagi-pagi begini sayang?" tanya Suga.

"Ah itu sahabatku sayang. Kau masih ingatkan laki-laki yang aku antar kebandara beberapa bulan lalu untuk berangkat keJepang?" ucap Jimin.

"Oh sahabatmu yang aneh itu?" ujar Suga.

"Ne, calon istriku memang memiliki memori yang sangat hebat kkk~" goda Jimin yang langsung terkekeh geli.

"Lagi-lagi menggombal! Ada apa dia meneleponmu pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Suga menyelidik.

"Ahh kau sedang mengintrogasiku yah sayang? Tidak biasanya" bukannya menjawab Jimin malah menggoda Suga dengan pertanyaan konyol.

"YAK! Dasar kau! Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaan ku?" omel Suga yang benar-benar kesal dengan godaan Jimin.

"Baiklah baik dia akan pulang keKorea hari ini sayang dan memintaku untuk menjemputnya dibandara sore ini" jawab Jimin.

"Oh emm sayang tiba-tiba aku punya ide" ucap Suga.

"Ide apa?" tanya Jimin dengan menyatukan kedua alisnya.

"Bagaimana kita jodohkan saja temanmu dengan Kookie?" tanya Suga dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ahh itu ide yang sangat bagus. Calon istriku memang hebat" ujar Jimin yang langsung mencuri ciuman dari bibir Suga lagi.

"YAK! Kau selalu saja menggombal dan curi-curi ciuman dibibirku" umpat Suga sambil memukul lengan Jimin.

"Ah appo" ringis Jimin.

"Salah sendiri siapa suruh selalu seperti itu!" ucap Suga.

Entah sudah berapa sering Jimin selalu bertingkah seperti itu. Dan entah sejak kapan pula Suga jadi menyukai hal kecil macam itu yang berujung Jimin memeluk mesra Suga. Mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kebutik Jungkook.

Sesampainya disana Suga segera membuka pintu mobil dan langsung berlari kearah Jungkook untuk memeluk calon sepupu iparnya itu. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng. Suga hanya seperti itu pada Jungkook. Seakan-akan Jungkook adalah adiknya yang sudah lama hilang.

"Kookie-ah kau sedang apa?" tanya Suga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah eonni mengangetkan ku. Aku sedang memikirkan gaun seperti apa yang akan kau kenakan dihari pernikahan mu nanti dan jas apa yang akan dipakai Jimin oppa nanti" jawab Jungkook yang tetap fokus dengan kertas dan pensilnya.

"Ah kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan itu Kookie-ah" jawab Suga sambil memberikan contoh rancangan untuk gaun pengantinnya.

"Daebaaaak, eonni apa ini yang kau rencanakan selama ini? Apa ini yang kau buat jika sedang sendiri dan tidak bolehku ganggu? Aigoo kau ternyata benar-benar hebat" ujar Jungkook.

"Ne ini karyaku yang selama ini aku sembunyikan darimu dan juga Jimin. Ingat jangan beritahu dia tentang ini. Aku ingin memberikannya kejut dihari pernikahan kami" ucap Suga dengan antusisas.

"Hei hei apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" tanya Jimin.

"Ini urusan wanita oppa, kau tidak boleh mengetahuinya" jawab Jungkook.

"Ah jadi begitu" ucap Jimin tanpa curiga.

Dua gadis cantik itu pun bernafas lega. Karena mereka ingin sekali membuat kejutan untuk Jimin. Untuk membuat Jimin bangga pada calon istrinya. Dan Jungkook pun senang membantu Suga.

Drrrt drrrrt drrrt

"Yobbeseyo,," salam Jimin.

"YAK! Jimin ini aku Kim Taehyung" ucap laki-laki disebrang telepon.

"Ah ada apa Tae?" tanya Jimin.

"Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang dibandara?" tanya Taehyung.

"MWO? Kau sudah ada diSeoul? Kau bilang akan sampai sore ini. Dan ini baru jam 2 siang" ucap Jimin kaget.

"Sudahlah apa susahnya langsung menjemputku. Salahakan sekertaris ayahku yang salah memesankan tiket pesawat untukku" ujar Taehyung.

"Ah baiklah tunggu aku minta ijin pada Suga" ucap Jimin.

"Baiklah aku tunggu" ujar Taehyung yang langsung menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

Ya laki-laki yang mnghubungi Jimin dan mengganggu acara mesra-mesraan Jimin dan Suga adalah Kim Taehyung sialien bodoh menurut Jimin. Kim Taehyung adalah sahabat Jimin yang disebut aneh oleh calon istrinya. Karena menurut Suga ia memiliki senyum kotak yang aneh dan sifat 4Dnya.

PIP

"Siapa sayang?" tanya Suga.

"Taehyung sialien itu benar-benar menyebalkan dia teryata sudah ada diSeoul. Dan aku harus menjemputnya" ujar Jimin yang terlihat kesal.

"Siapa itu Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook yang bingung kenapa Jimin jadi sekesal itu.

"Dia itu sahabatku. Ah kau pasti belum pernah melihatnya dia jarang berada diKorea. Aku titip calon istriku dulu, Ne?" ujar Jimin yang langsung berlari keluar butik.

"Ahh yasudah hati-hati sayang" ucap Suga yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Pasti akan aku jaga eonni dengan sebaik-baiknya oppa" jawab Jungkook.

"Ah ada yang lupa" ucap Jimin sambil berlari kembali kearah dua gadis cantik.

Chu~

"Yasudah aku berangkat dulu" lanjut Jimin.

Jimin langsung berlari kearah mobilnya setelah sebelumnya mencium kening Suga. Ia segera memasuki mobil dan mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat. Dia tidak habis pikir sudah berapa kali Taehyung melakukan ini padanya.

Dan sekitar hampir setengah jam Jimin sudah sampai diIncheon Internasional Airport. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan langsung berlari kedalam. Tidak jauh dari sana ternyata sudah terlihat sosok tinggi dan berpakaian ala Jepang yang sudah pasti itu Taehyung.

"YAK! Benar-benar kau ini menyebalkan TAE" ucap Jimin kesal sambil menepuk pundak sahabat menyebalkannya itu.

"Ah akhirnya kau sampai juga Jimin. Aku sudah lumutan menunggumu disini" ujar Taehyung yang memberikan senyum kotak khas kebanggannya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang selalu datang mendadak dan membuat kejutan untukku" ujar Jimin malas.

"Haha maaf kan aku kalo tidak seperti itu bukan aku Taehyung namanya" ucap Taehyung tidak merasa bersalah.

"Dasar alien menyebalkan. Yasudah ayo cepat aku meninggalkan calon istriku dibutik Jungkook" ucap Jimin.

"Jungkook? Siapa itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah aku lupa. Dia adik sepupuku" jawab Jimin.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan bandara dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil Jimin. Tidak lama Jimin langsung mengendarai mobilnya kearah butik Jungkook. Ia menyeringai mengingat ide cerdas milik calon istrinya. Jimin melihat kearah Taehyung yang hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar mobil dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tae apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih diJepang sana?" tanya Jimin memecahkan keheningan.

"Belum, ah tumben sekali kau menanyakan itu padaku?" jawab Taehyung yang langsung merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa aku hanya heran saja kenapa kau betah sekali diJepang sana. Dan ku kira kau memiliki kekasih"tukas Jimin.

"Aku masih belum dapat berpaling dari gadis kelinci itu Jim" ucap Taehyung lirih.

"Gadis kelinci? Ah maksudmu gadis kecil yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Gadis kelinci yang memiliki senyum mempeson yang sudah kau tolong. Kau itu benar-benar sangat aneh Tae. Kau bahkan tidak tau nama gadis itu" lanjut Jimin

"Ah bagaimana aku mengenalnya. Kau kan langsung menyeretku waktu itu sebelum aku bertanya siapa namanya" ujar Taehyung.

"YAK! Salahmu sendiri waktu itu membuat onar dengan berkelahi. Kau bahkan menolongnya tanpa tau kenapa dia bisa dibully seperti itu" omel Jimin.

"Aku saja tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena banyak sekali orang disana yang membully gadis itu" ucap Jimin sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu itu.

"Iya kau benar. Aku juga sempat heran awalnya kenapa ia dibully. Padahal gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan manis" ujar Taehyung.

Jimin hanya menggeleng mendengar ucapan sahabat aliennya itu.

"Kau tau dia sempat menangis waktu aku ditinju oleh salah satu orang yang membully nya. Setelah itu dia malah tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuatku terpesona" lanjut Taehyung dengan wajah cerianya.

Tanpa sadar karena terlalu banyak obrolan antar sahabat itu. Mereka sudah sampai dibutik. Jimin langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama karena Jimin sangat ahli dalam mengendarai. Ia langsung keluar dan mengajak Taehyung masuk kedalam butik. Didalam ternyata sedang sepi hanya ada Suga dan Jungkook yang terlihat sedang membahas tentang rancangan mereka. Suga yang memang menghadap kearah luar butik langsung berlari kearah Jimin setelah melihatnya.

"Ahh aku merindukanmu sayang" ucap Jimin sambil memeluk Suga.

"Aigoo kau masih saja menggombaliku meski ada temanmu disini. Ayo Tae masuk" ujar Suga yang langsung melepaskan pelukan Jimin.

"Ne, terima kasih noona. Kau masih sama saja seperti terakhir kita bertemu. Galak tetapi baik hatinya. Pantas saja sahabatku bisa memilihmu menjadi calon istrinya" ucap Taehyung polos.

Suga yang mendengarnya langsung memutar matanya malas. Ternyata ia dikelilingi orang-orang berlebihan. Bukan hanya Jimin, ibu Jimin, Jiyoon, bahkan sekarang sahabat aliennya Jimin.

"Kalian memang selalu berlebihan yah" ujar Suga.

"Haha kau benar-benar tidak berubah noona" ucap Taehyung.

"Ah sudahlah kau sedang menggoda calon istriku Tae! Tunggu sebentar akan ku perkenalkan adik sepupuku. Kookie~" panggil Jimin.

"Ah ne oppa ada apa?" ucap Jungkook.

"Perkenalkan ini temanku Taehyung" ucap Jimin.

"Ah annyoeng je iremeun Jeon Jungkook imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Jungkook atau Kookie" ucap Jungkook.

"Eum sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Kau kan gadis kelinci waktu itu. Aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Apa kau mengingatku?" ucap Taehyung.

"Eng kau memanggilku gadis kelinci? Ah kau kan orang aneh yang membantuku waktu itu" ujar Jungkook.

"Mwo? Jadi Jungkook adalah gadis yang kau maksud itu Taehyung-ah?"

"Ne memang dia. Tapi sepertinya kau sangat berubah Jungkook-ah"

"Nde, semenjak hari itu aku memang merubah penampilanku dan sikapku. Terima kasih sudah membantuku dan membuatku berubah Taehyung oppa"

"Em, ah i-iya sama-sama" ucap Taehyung malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu oppa? Kau seumuran dengan Jimin oppa. Jadi aku akan memanggilmu oppa juga"

"Eum iya ti-tidak apa-apa Kookie"

"Ekhem tidak jadi deh rencana kita sayang" ujar Suga.

"Ne tidak jadi, ternyata mereka sudah saling mengenal"

"Hem rencana apa itu eonni oppa? Kenapa kalian seperti ini?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa Kookie. Em sayang ayo antar aku melihat jasmu" ucap Suga.

"Ah iya ayo sayang" jawab Jimin yang langsung meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung berdua.

"Aish kenapa mereka jadi aneh seperti itu? Oh silahkan duduk Tae oppa. Kau pasti lelah baru sampai dari Jepang"

"Eum ne, terima kasih Kookie-ah"

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih Kookie?" sambung Taehyung.

"Hem belum oppa, ada apa?"

"Kalo begitu mau kah kau berkencan denganku malam ini?" ujar Taehyung malu.

"Mwo? Kau mengajakku kencan oppa? Aish kau bahkan baru mengenalku hari ini. Eum tapi baiklah itung-itung membalas kebaikan mu dulu" ujar Jungkook dengan pipi meronanya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ternyata ada sepasang calon suami istri yang memperhatikan mereka. Dan menahan tawa geli mereka. Karena baru pertama kali melihat sepupu kesayangan mereka merona seperti itu. Begitu pula kali pertama Jimin melihat sahabatnya menjadi gugup seperti itu.

"Sayang rencana kita berhasil kk~" bisik Suga.

"Ne kau benar, calon istriku sangat pintar menyuruh ku meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan melihat jas pernikahan ku kkk~" jawab Jimin.

Kekehan mereka sebenarnya terdengar oleh kuping Taehyung. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan sepasang calon pasang pengantin itu. Malah Taehyung berterima kasih karena sudah dibantu mereka. Tanpa sadar hari sudah amat sore.

Jimin yang membawa mobil Sportnya tidak mungkin memasukkan Taehyung juga kedalam mobilnya. Karena mobilnya hanya memiliki dua pintu dan dua bangku. Satu bangku untuk penumpang dan satu lagi untuk pengemudi.

Dan dengan ide jail nan pintar milik Suga. Mereka pun menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengantar Taehyung kerumahnya. Toh setidaknya mereka juga akan kencan malam ini. Dan akhirnya pun Jungkook menyutui perintah serta godaan dari dua kakak usilnya itu.

"Hah kau memang sangat pinta sayang. Tidak salah aku memilihmu sebagai calon istriku"

"Mulai lagi deh gombalnya. Oh iya sepertinya kita akan segera sibuk besok. Acaraku dan Jungkook sudah semakin dekat. Dan bisnis mu juga kan tidak mungkin selalu kau abaikan. Jadi bagaimana kalo persiapan yang lainnya kita suruh WO yang mengurusnya?"

"Tidak perlu sayang. Kau tidak perlu menyewa WO untuk mengurusi persiapan pernikahan kita. Apa kau lupa ibuku memiliki usaha WO meskipun ia menyuruh Jiyoon yang melanjutkannya"

"Ah iya aku hampir lupa jika eommonim memiliki usaha seperti itu. Keluargamu memiliki banyak usaha hampir dibidang apapun" ucap Suga

"Jadi mulai besok kau harus fokus untuk perlombaanmu, arraso?"

"Ne arra sayang baiklah ayo kita pulang aku sudah sangat lelah"

 _ **SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN**_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana acara lomba rancangan Suga dan Jungkook diselenggarakan. Mereka Suga, Jungkook, Seokjin, Hosoek dan banyak lagi pekerja dibutik Jungkook sedang sangat sibuk hari ini. Acaranya sangat ramai dan banyak didatangi oleh pengusaha-pengusaha, artis, desainer, dan banyak lagi. Hingga akhirnya acara itu selesai.

Suga dan Jungkook benar-benar sangat bahagia meski tidak mendapatkan juara 1. Tapi mereka mendapatkan juara 2 disana. Dan betapa bahagia Jimin yang melihat Suga sangat senang dan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Bahkan Suga selalu memeluk Jimin dari awal acara hingga saat ini. Jimin melihat Suga selalu merasa tidak pantas. Sampai hasilnya diumumkan pun Suga sama sekali berpikiran kalo hari ini dia sedang bermimpi.

Dua minggu setelah itu hari dimana hal yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini untuk Suga dan Jimin. Para sanak keluarga juga datang. Bahkan Suga mengundang ibu kandungnya. Ibu kandung Suga meminta maaf atas apa yang telah tejadi pada Suga.

Untuk semua yang telah terjadi pada gadis kecilnya. Suga yang merasa sudah bahagia pada kehidupannya yang sekarang pun langsung memaafkan ibunya. Toh kesalahan bukan semuanya mengarah kepada ibu Suga.

Ibunya hanya salah satu korban dari ayahnya. Hanya saja ibu Suga memilih melarikan diri dan meninggalkan putri satu-satunya itu. Dan mengakibatkan semuanya terjadi. Yang membuat ibu Suga sangat merasa bersalah.

Suga hanya berusaha tegar didepan ibunya. Tetapi ia juga merasa senang karena ibunya juga sudah memiliki kehidupan yang baru. Sekarang beliau sudah memiliki suami dan anak laki-laki dari suaminya yang sekarang.

Terlihat sekali jika suami baru ibunya sangat menyayangi ibu dan anak laki-lakinya. Ia bahkan ikut datang menemani ibu Suga dan memberikan selamat pada Suga. Keluarga Jimin yang melihatnya semakin merasa bahwa putra sulungnya tidak salah memilih pendamping.

Hingga waktunya tiba. Ibu kandung Suga mengijinkan tuan Park untuk mendampingi Suga keatas altar. Tuan Park atau Park Chanyol ayah Jimin mengambil tangan Suga dan menggandengnya untuk memasuki altar.

Betapa gugupnya Suga hingga dia hanya menundukan kepalanya. Tetapi dengan lembut ayah Jimin langsung menepuk pelan punggung tangan Suga. Suga yang merasa dirinya disemangati oleh ayah Jimin langsung mendongakan kepalanya melihat kearah ayah Jimin.

"Tenanglah Suga semua akan menjadi lebih baik lagi setelah ini. Aku sudah merelakanmu dinikahi oleh putraku. Dan istriku pasti sangat senang karena kau akan benar-benar menjadi putri kami" ucap ayah Jimin dan senyum tulus pada Suga.

Sesampainya didepan pintu segera dibukakan pintu tersebut dan langsung memperlihatkan nuansa putih disana. Ia melihat kearah altar tersebut. Suga melihat Jimin yang memakai jas dengan setelan serba putih perpadauan dengan abu-abu ala eropa terlihat sangat tampan bahkan Suga merasa bangga karena rancangan yang ia buat tenyata sangat cocok pada tubuh laki-laki yang ia cintai itu.

Disisi lain Jimin yang gugup dan semakin gugup saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan laki-laki paruh baya memakai jas berwarna hitam membawa gadis cantik nan mungil bak putri didongeng-dongeng, dengan tubuh mungilnya, wajah cantiknya yang dipoles dengan warna-warna natural yang terkesan seperti pengantin wanita cantik alami, kulit putih pucatnya yang sangat mempesona (kalian bayangin kaya bella swan ditwilight).

Jimin semakin gugup melihat Suga dan ayahnya melangkahkan kaki kearah altar. Tapi kegugupannya seakan sirnah saat Suga melihat Jimin dan tersenyum.

Setelah sampai diatas altar dan ayah Jimin telah mengalihkan tangan Suga dan memberikan pada Jimin dan laki-laki paruh baya itu mengucapkan 'Jaga dan bahagiakan gadis cantik ini atau appa akan membunuhmu Park Jimin' lalu tersenyum dan berjalan kearah samping ibu Jimin. Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya terpaku dan tersadar karena kekehan Suga.

"Saudara, Park Jimin. Bersediakah anda dihadapan dan disaksikan oleh semua hadirin disini berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat. Dalam susah maupun senang. Mempelai wanita yang ada disebelah kanan anda yang sekarang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan ia sebagai hal utama dari segala hal? Menjadi suami yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi mempelai wanita, dan hanya bagi dia untuk selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda. Bersediakah anda?"

"YA, Saya bersedia"

"Saudara, Min Suga. Bersediakah anda dihadapan dan disaksikan oleh semua hadirin disini berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat. Dalam susah maupun senang. Mempelai pria yang ada disebelah kiri anda yang sekarang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan ia sebagai hal utama dari segala hal? Menjadi istri yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi mempelai pria, dan hanya bagi dia untuk selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda. Bersediakah anda?"

"YA, Saya bersedia.

Lalu sang pendeta yang menikahi mereka segera meminta Jimin untuk menyematkan sebuah cicin sebagai tanda dari pernikahan mereka. Jimin segera meraih sebuah cincin yang sudah berada dikotak yang dibawa Jungkook.

"Saya, Park Jimin, mengambilmu Min Suga sebagai istriku yang sah, dengan cincin ini akan menikahimu, memilikimu dan menjagamu mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya untuk bergantung padamu selama masa kita hidup. Dan dengan kasih yang setia aku memberkahimu, semua ucapan-ucapan baikku akan ku bagi bersama denganmu untuk selamanya."

Para sanak saudara dan tamu yang hadir diruangan itu terharu mendengara kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang menangis. Ibu kandung Suga dan ibu Jimin juga ikut menangis. Ayah Jimin segera menenangkan istrinya berata 'berbahagialah sayang jangan menangis ini adalah pernikahan anak kita' tetapi tanpa sadar Chanyol pun ikut meneteskan air mata. Dan bukan hanya mereka Suga juga bahkan sangat terharu dan memandang lekat mata Jimin.

"Saya, Min Suga, mengambilmu Park Jimin sebagai suamiku yang sah, dengan cincin ini akan menikahimu, memilikimu dan menjagamu mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya untuk bergantung padamu selama masa kita hidup. Dan dengan kasih yang setia aku memberkahimu, semua ucapan-ucapan baikku akan ku bagi bersama denganmu untuk selamanya."

Suara riuh terdegar setelah selesai penyematan cincin dikedua pengantin tersebut. Lalu pendeta pun menyuruh keduanya untuk saling berciuman. Tanpa basa basi Jimin langsung memegang kedua pipi Suga dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jimin langsung menempelkan bibir mereka. Ciuma itu hanya ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu. Ciuman tulus yang melambangkan rasa cinta mereka berdua.

Setelah acara ikrar janji suci Jimin dan Suga semua sanak keluarga dan para tamu yang hadir memberi selamat pada Jimin dan Suga bukan hanya pada mereka. Tapi kepada keluarga. Ibu kandung Suga sangat bahagia putrinya yang dulu ia tinggalkan sekarang sudah bahagia dengan laki-laki yang sangat baik bahkan keluarganya pun sangat baik.

Ia juga berterima kasih dan meminta maaf pada Jimin dan keluarga Park karena sudah merawat dan menerima Suga. Ibu kandung Suga juga merelakan putrinya mengganti namanya.

Malamnya Suga dan Jimin merayakan pesta resepsinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Suga dengan pesta yang ibu Jimin adakan. Mewah, megah, elegant, dan modern. Ini sangat jauh diluar perkiraan Suga awalnya. Ia berpikir acara nya akan biasa-biasa saja ternyata luar biasa.

Banyak pengusaha teman bisnis keluarga Jimin datang, artis-artis terkenal yang berkerja sama dengan Suga dan Jungkook setelah acara kemarin. Bahkan Hoseok dan Seokjin ikut datang. Mereka memberikan selamat pada Jimin dan Suga.

"Yo! Selamat atas pernikahan mu Jim" ini suara Taehyung dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Haha terima kasih. Tapi sebentar ada yang lain disini" ucap Jimin melirik kearah tangan Taehyung yang sedang memegang erat tangan Jungkook.

"Jadi kalian sudah berpacaran Kookie-ah?" tanya Suga.

"Ne e-eonni Tae oppa sudah menyatakan perasaannya dua hari lalu" jawab Jungkook gugup.

"Chukaeee Kookie-ah kalian memang cocok. Dan kau Tae jaga adikku. Karena dia adik kesayangan ku" ancam Suga.

"Ne noona aku akan menjaganya dan tidak akan menyakiti Kookie. Aku juga sudah berjanji akan menyusul kalian" jawab Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"MWO? Jjinja? Tidak boleh! Jungkook masih kecil" ucap Jimin kaget bercampur emosi.

"Sayang Kookie sudah sangat dewasa untuk dilamar Taehyung. Kau ini masih saja melarang Jungkook. Jangan dengarkan dia Kookie Taehyung. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya" ucap Suga menenangkan Jimin.

"Ah sayang kenapa membela anak kecil ini?" rajuk Jimin.

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi sayang" tukas Suga.

"Dengar itu oppa!" omel Jungkook.

"Baiklah baiklah tapi ingat Tae kau menikahinya saat Jungkook berumur setidaknya 22tahun!" acam Jimin.

"Arraso Jim aku juga akan menunggunya hingga dia benar-benar siap" ujar Taehyung dengan wajah seriusnya.

Tidak terasa sudah sangat larut para tamu undangan juga sudah pulang. Sudah mulai sepi disana. Jimin pun membawa Suga kekamar mereka. Acara resepsi mereka memang berada dihotel milik keluarga Jimin.

Suga terlihat sangat lelah jadi Jimin menggendongnya. Tidak memikirkan bagaimana orang melihat mereka. Tapi ya siapa yang mau melihat mereka. Karena disana sudah sangat sepi. Paling hanya ada keluarga mereka dan para pegawai yang merapihkan bekas acara tersebut.

Jungkook dan Taehyung pun sudah pulang karena besoknya Taehyung harus pergi keJepang lagi dan mengajak Jungkook bersamanya. Menurut yang Jungkook ceritakan pada Suga. Taehyung akan memperkenalkan Jungkook pada orang tuanya. Suga merasa senang mendengar keseriusan Taehyung.

Setelah sampai dikamar mereka Suga segera kekamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya dan menghapus make up. Hampir setengah jam Suga sudah selesai dan keluar kamar mandi dengan lingerie hitam transparan. Jimin yang melihatnya tidak berkedip sedetikpun. Suga yang melihatnya segera menyuruh Jimin mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Entah apa yang ada dibenak Jimin setelah melihatnya memakai pakaian minim itu. Sebenarnya Suga tidak ingin memakainya. Tetapi ibu Jimin dan Jungkook memaksa Suga untuk memakainya. Bahkan mereka berdua lah yang memilihkannya untuk Suga. Mereka bilang itu hadiah kecil untuk Suga dan Jimin.

Jimin sudah selesai mandi dan memakai baju putih tipis dengan celana pendeknya. Suga yang melihat Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi segera menarik selimut dan pura-pura tertidur. Jimin yang mengetahuinya terkekeh pelan dan sengaja menggoda Suga dengan membuka baju tipisnya itu. Ia segera ikut masuk kedalam selimut. Dan Jimin langsung memeluk Suga.

Suga yang merasa Jimin memeluknya membuka matanya. Ia terkejut dan jantungnya benar-benar berdetak 2kali lebih kencang. Jimin benar-benar menggoda Suga ia juga sengaja memeluk erat Suga dan menghembuskan nafasnya pada telinga Suga.

"Engh, Jimin bisa kah kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan sedikit menjauh?" racau Suga.

"Eum kita kan sudah terbiasa seperti ini sayang? Kenapa sekarang kau malah memintaku menjauh?" tanya Jimin yang menggoda Suga.

"Engh Jim ngh kau membuatku-"

Kalimat Suga terpotong karena Jimin langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan mengecup dan melumat bibir Suga. Entah setan apa Suga langsung melenguh dan mendesah didalam ciuman mereka.

Jimin yang mendengar itu langsung melumat bibir Suga sedikit lebih panas. Suga mulai membalas dan bahkan membuka mulutnya untuk membuka akses lidah Jimin masuk kedalamnya.

Suga sudah sangat benar-benar tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri. Sentuhan lembut dan ciuman lembut Jimin membuat Suga benar-benar melayang. Bahakan dia baru merasakan seperti ini. Suga benar-benar seperti baru pertama kali melakukan hal panas ini.

Lengguhan dan desahan Suga benar-benar seakan memberitahu pada orang yang mungkin mendengarnya kalo sentuhan suaminya benar-benar memabukan dan sangat nikmat.

Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Suga merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Mukanya sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Jimin langsung mengecup kening Suga dan mengucapkan kata cinta pada istrinya seperti 'aku mencintaimu' 'aku akan membuatmu bahagia sayang'.

Suga yang menerima semua perlakuan dan mendengar perkataan Jimin semakin merona. Tanpa aba-aba Suga mencium Jimin. Jimin yang menerima perlakuan mendadak Suga itu hanya membantu Suga dengan membalas ciuman dan melumat bibir Suga.

Jimin sudah berada diatas Suga tanpa melepaskan ciuman dan lumatan mereka. Tangan Jimin pun sudah mulai mengeluh tubuh Suga. Suga yang menerima perlakuan itu mendesah dan menaikan tubuhnya hingga tertempel dengan tubuh Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan celana pendeknya dengan tetap memagut bibir Suga. Suga juga membantu Jimin membukanya karena melihat Jimin kesusahan dengan kegiatannya. Jimin mulai meraba perut suga mengelusnya dengan lembut. Suga yang merasakan seperti ada listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya.

Jimin melepaskan lumatan pada Suga untuk memberikannya asupan oksigen. Dan beralih kearah leher Suga. Jimin mengecup dan bahkan mengisapnya. Tangannya pun sudah beralih dari perut kepayudara Suga. Lalu memainkan dan memijat payudara yang tidak kecil dan tidak pula besar.

Suga hanya mengeluarkan lenguhan dan desahan yang membuat suaminya itu menjadi semakin ingin cepat-cepat menyatukan diri mereka. Meskipun ini bukan pertama untuk Suga tapi pengalaman dan hal-hal yang Jimin lakukan.

Membuat Suga menjadikan kegiatan mereka menjadi yang paling spesial dan istimewa menurutnya. Jimin terus melakukan hal lembut namun menggairahkan selanjutnya. Suga merasa seperti sedang melayang kelangit ketujuh.

Padahal ia sadar kalo ini baru pemanasan. Tapi Suga sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia pun mengeluarkan desarah yang sangat indah dipendengaran Jimin. Lelaki manis itu tidak menyia-nyiakan pemandangan itu.

Jimin melihat seluruh wajah Suga yang sudah memerah. Nafas yang terengah-engah. Mata yang tertutup, kulit pucat dan keseluruhan tubuh indah milik istrinya. Yang tidak tahu sejak kapan sudah menjadi naked tersebut. Entah kenapa dengan melihat istrinya seperti itu saja membuat hati Jimin sangat bahagia.

Suga yang menyadari suaminya hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang berbinar melihat tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benang pun langsung merona dan menarik lengan Jimin untuk mendekatinya. Dan langsung membuat Jimin tersadar dari kegiatan memuji istrinya tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka pun akhirnya menyatu. Jimin baru menyadari kalau milik Suga masih sangat sempit dan menggairahkan. Suga pun merasa bahwa milik Jimin lah yang paling besar dan memiliki keistimewaan sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari tubuh Suga menjadi sangat candu bagi Jimin. Begitu pula tubuh Jimin yang sangat candu bagi Suga. Membuat mereka berdua terus bersatu hingga pagi menjelang. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka lewati.

04.55 KST

"Jimiiiinhhhh ahhh" desah Suga.

"Eghhh sayaaaaaanghh iniiih sunguuuuh nikmathhh" lengguh Jimin.

Sudah berbagai posisi mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak bosan dan benar-benar tidak merasa lelah dengan kegiatan mereka. Entah karena itu adalah malam pertama mereka. Atau karena perasaan mereka yang sangat bahagia.

"Ahhh ahhhh jimhhhh sebenthhh ahhhh" desah Suga yang sudah mencapai puncaknya yang entah sudah keberapa kali.

"Eghhhh/ ahhhh" desah dan lengguhan mereka bersamaan.

Mereka sudah mencapai puncaknya yang kesekian kali. Mereka berpelukan dan tidak melepas pesatuan mereka. Jimin memeluk Suga dan mencium pucuk kepala Suga. Ia merasa sangat sangat bahagia.

Suga yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jimin dan tersenyum bahagia. Untuk Suga ini adalah pengalaman pertama dan sangat luar biasa yang menurut istri seorang Park Jimin itu merasa benar-benar tidak ingin mengecewakan Jimin lagi.

Jimin pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Suga. Hanya bedanya ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengecewakan Suga mulai dari pertemuan mereka hingga sekarang istrinya lah yang membuat Jimin bertekuk lutut pada perempuan. Dan merasa sangat jatuh cinta.

Mereka pun berpelukan dan tanpa sadari mereka sudah terlelap dengan keadaan Suga diatas tubuh Jimin. Tetapi sebelum mereka terlelap Jimin kembali mencium pucuk kepala Suga dan mengucapkan kata cinta. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan kata-kata indah menurut Jimin.

"Nyonya Park Suga istriku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu, menyakitimu, menduakanmu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu" ucap Jimin.

"Tuan Park Jimin suamiku. Aku juga sangat mencintamu. Aku juga tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu, menyakitimu, menduakanmu. Dan aku akan ingin segera memiliki Park Jimin junior dirahimku" ucap Suga.

Itu adalah kalimat terindah yang pernah Suga ucapkan untuk Jimin. Dan kalimat itulah yang membuat hati Jimin hangat dan merasa sangat bahagia. Jimin pun menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Dan menutup matanya menyusul istrinya kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hah ini chapter paling terpanjang.

Maaf kalo kalo chapter ini makin aneh, makin gajelas, makin banyak typo berterbangan. Dan maaf adegan NC yoonmin nya ga HOT atau apapun itu. Asli awalnya bener-bener mentok banget pas bagian NC yoonmin. Cuma dengan susah payah bikin, sampe nanya yang udah nikah dan baca fanfic rated M tapi asli idenya buntu. Jadinya malah kaya gini hasilnya. Ahhh maafin aku pokoknya reader. Kayanya ini gajadi sampe 4 atau 5 chapter aja deh. Soalnya ternyata ini masih panjang. Pokoknya aku mau buat orang-orang yang ada dicerita ini ada bagiannya masing-masing meskipun sedikit. Jadi dimohon banget buat reviewnya. Pokoknya makasih yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Intinya kalian luar biasa.

 **MinJiSu**

Iya ini flashback aneh yah aneh yah? Agak gimana de maksudnya? Tenang ini bakal lanjut ga sampe 4 atau 5 paling 6 atau 7 soalnya masih panjang ceritanya. Ini udah ada loh adegan NC yoonmin tapi agak absurd de. Jadi maafin aku. Makasih udah mau bantu aku nyari ide hihi~

Makasih udah review chu~

 **Nam**

Iya emang bodoh dianya disini.

Tapi dia ga maksud gitu kok sebenernya

Ini udah lanjut.

Makasih udah review chu~

 **Ycsupernova**

Maaf kan aku sudah membuatmu hampir menangis chingu *ala-ala drama*

Iya ini tentang pernikahan mereka. Tapi maaf kalo kecepetan dan ga ceritain detailnya. Buntu ide gara-gara adegan NC yoonmin *dibunuhyoonmin*

Kayanya chapter depan deh HopeJinnya. Dan ini aku udah update loh hihihi~

Makasih udah review chu~

 **Yoonmints**

Gapapa yang penting udah nemu, udah baca, dan udah review aku seneng :D kalo berpuluh-puluh chap akunya pusing sendiri hihi~ Soalnya sering buntu ide. Dan bentar lagi aku masuk kuliah lagi. Jadi bakal ga fokus lagi deh. Berarti kamu suka yah ff ini. Waaaaah makasih *senyummalaikat* Hehe maaf bikin gapuas dengan hoseok disatuin sama seokjin. Abisnya idenya kemereka dan lagipula pas liat mereka di american hustle life itu kayanya sesuatu banget. Mereka ketawa bareng Cuma karena Yoga. Terus mereka belanja bareng. Ahh pokoknya suka aja. Dan taetae ada dichapter 4 ini.

Waaaah kalo udah bahas YoonMin gaakan ada abisnya. Ini semua gara-gara Suga bilang type ideal nya Jimin itu 'Min Yoongi' jadi keterusan. Dan ahhhh pokoknya aku juga suka banget

Makasih udah review chu~

Oke udah selesai sudah chapter ini tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah Bye~ Chu~ Chu~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 aku kembali setelah begitu lama

Setelah pesta pernikahan dan malam pertama yang diakhiri dengan kata-kata yang sedikit romantis. Dan sepasang suami istri yang terlelap menjelang pagi hari. Siangnya wanita yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Park Suga terbangun dan melihat bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang tertidur sendirian dikasur kamar hotel tersenut.

"Selamat siang sayang. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Selamat siang, ne aku sudah bangun. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku? Kau bahkan menyiapkan ku makan siang. Istri macam apa aku. Maafkan aku sayang."

"Ah, tidak perlu seperti itu sayang. Aku melihatmu sangat kelelahan. Jadi aku berinisiatif tidak membangunkan mu dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk istriku yang cantik. Lagipula yang membuatmu kelelahan juga karena kesalahanku. Aku membuatmu tidak tidur hingga pagi. Dan cepat sini duduk dipangkuan ku. Kita makan siang bersama."

"Ahh dasar mesum!"

"YAK! Mesum begini juga aku sekarang adalah suamimu Park Suga. Kau ingat itu?"

"Yayaya aku mengingatnya."

Tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi akhirnya wanita cantik nan mungil itu mengikuti kemauan laki-laki yang mulai sejak kemarin syah menjadi suaminya dengan duduk dipangkuan laki-laki bersurai hitam itu. Jimin tersenyum puas karena Suga menuruti kemauannya. Setelah istri tersayangnya itu duduk dipangkuannya Jimin pun langsung memberikan morning kiss kepada Suga. Yang Suga balas dengan tersenyum manis dan sangat manis. Dan disaat Suga sedang mengunyah sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya itu Jimin membuka pembicaraannya.

"Sayang Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berangkat keJepang. Mereka bilang kita tidak perlu mengantar mereka kebandara. Mereka bilang takut mengganggu kita. Dan Kookie bilang dia tidak ingin melihat wajah kelelahanmu akibat tingkah ku semalam. Ya aku akui. Aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka karena sudah mengerti kita."

"Jjinja? Daebak daebak Taehyung bener-bener serius dengan hubungan mereka. Ne, kita memang harus berterima kasih atas pengertian mereka. Kapan mereka kembali dari sana?"

"Ya, sahabat alienku memang sangat serius dan mencintai Kookie. Bahkan sialien itu sudah tergila-gila sejak dulu dengan kelinci kesayanganmu itu. Dan mengapa bisa-bisanya Jeon ajjhuma memperbolehkan Kookie pergi. Mereka bilang akan kembali satu minggu lagi."

"Mereka sudah dewasa sayang. Dan merekapun sudah menjalani hubungan yang serius. Ya daripada mereka melakukan yang tidak-tidak sebelum waktunya. Jadi menurutku lebih baik seperti itu."

"Yak! Kau bisa berbicara seperti itu. Tetapi apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana susahnya kau untuk ku ajak menikah heum?"

"Jalan hidup kita dengan mereka berbeda sayang. Bahkan kau juga tau apa alasannya. Lagipula kita sudah menikah untuk apa membahas itu?"

"Baiklah, kau menang nyonya Park. Sayang apakah boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa? Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh Jim!"

"Jungkook bilang yang merancang gaun pengantimu dan tuxedo untukku itu kau. Apa benar? Kalau memang benar. Sejak kapan kau merancang semua itu?"

"Ah, dasar kelinci nakal kenapa bisa-bisanya dimembongkar rahasia itu. Aku merancangnya saat kau sudah terlelap aku akan bangun untuk mengerjakannya sebantar dan ketika kau masih bergelung dikasur pagi hari sekali."

"Jadi benar kau yang merancangnya? Kau tau sayang. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kau tau kita terlihat seperti raja dan ratu didongeng. Bahkan kau ingat semalam para rekan bisnisku memuji perancang yang membuatnya. Dan pantas saja kau tersipu malu mendengarnya. Haaah andai saja aku tau kalau kau yang merancangnya. Aku akan membanggakan hasil karyamu kesemua orang dipesta. Bahkan kau membuatnya sampai sekeras itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang. Terima kasih"

"YAK! PARK JIMIN KAU BERLEBIHAN!"

4bulan kemudian

"Suga?"

"Ah Jinnie, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Ya sudah sangat lama sekali. Terakhir kali kita bertemu dipesta pernikahanmu dengan Jimin."

"Kau datang sendirian?"

"Ya aku sendirian."

"Kemana Hoseok? Tumben sekali dia tidak membuntutimu"

"Aku yang memintanya untuk kesini sediri."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian?"

"Hm, kabarku baik. Dan kabar hubungan kami pun sama baiknya. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah hamil? Dan sebenarnya aku kesini ingin meminta tolong padamu."

"Ah kabarku sangat baik. Dan hubunganku dengan suamiku semakin romantis dan menggairahkan. Haah mungkin tuhan belum mempercayakan itu kepadaku. Aku belum hamil. Meminta tolong apa?"

"Hm begitu. Sabar yah Suga. Aku yakin tuhan sedang merencanakan hal baik untukmu. Hmm maaf kalau aku tidak tau diri karena meminta tolong padamu. Dan sebelumnya aku juga meminta maaf atas semua yang sudah aku dan Hosoek lakukan padamu dulu."

"Sudahlah, lupakan semua itu. Toh semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan turut bahagia dengan hubungan kalian. Kau tau kan aku sudah mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dan juga tampan dari Hoseok. Kkkk~"

"Ya kau benar. Tapi kekasihku masih tetap lebih tampan dari siapapun dimataku."

"Yayaya terserah apa katamu saja Jinnie. Dan sebenarnya kau ingin meminta tolong apa?"

"Hm, aku sampai lupa. Suga aku ingin kau merancang gaun pengantinku yang akan diselenggarakan 3minggu lagi. Aku sangat suka rancanganmu dan Jungkook. Kalian adalah desainer yang hebat."

Ahhh, kau akan menikah dengan Hoseok 3minggu lagi? Waaah selamat Jinnie-ah aku ikut berbahagia mendengarnya. Dan tidak perlu memuji kami seperti itu."

"Terima kasih Suga. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Bahkan aku sangat beruntung karena akulah model pertama yang kalian ajak berkerja sama waktu itu. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"

"Hm, sebelumnya aku akan menghubungi Kookie dulu untuk membicarakan ini. Tapi akan pasti meyakinkan Kookie untuk menyetujuinya. Dan segera kami akan merancangnya untukmu."

"Ahhhh, kau dan Kookie adalah malaikatku. Benar jika Hoseok bilang kau adalah wanita berhati malaikat. Baiklah kabari aku jika Jungkook menyetujuinya. Dan kuharap kabar baik itu kudengar malam ini"

.

"Ne, aku pasti akan memberikan kabar secepatnya Jinnie."

"Bye~"

"Bye~"

Beberapa menit setelah Seokjin berpamitan pergi. Suga segera menyambar ponsel pintarnya untuk menelepon Jungkook. Untuk mengabari bahwa ada pesanan gaun pengantin untuk Seokjin dan tuxedo untuk Hoseok. Ia pun langsung mendial nomer Jungook yang tidak membutuh kan waktu lama untuk menunggu panggilannya diterima oleh Jungkook.

"Yeoboseyo, Kookie-ah kau ada dimana?"

"Ah eonnie aku sedang bersama Tae oppa. Sebentar lagi kami akan kebutik. Ada apa eonnie?"

"Cepat kebutik aku ingin membicarakan rancangan kita untuk pesanan Seokjin calon istri Hoseok."

"Benarkah mereka akan segera menikah? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

"Hm, Kookie bisakah apa aku boleh meminta tolong belikan aku Ice Cream?"

"Baiklah akan aku belikan. Rasa apa Eonnie?"

"Aku Ice Cream rasa kimchi?"

"MWO? Eonnie mana ada Ice Cream seperti itu?"

"Ah, tidak ada yah? Yasudah lupakan."

"Yasudah aku sedang diperjalan kesana Eonnie. Tunggu aku ne."

PIP

Sambungan telepon pun langsung Suga akhiri. Entah kenapa Suga merasa bingung dengan permintaannya. Sejak kapan ada Ice Cream rasa kimchi? Tapi ia benar-benar sangat ingin. Dan akhirnya Suga pun berinisiatif untuk menelepon suaminya.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa sayang?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak terlalu, ada apa? Kenapa kau merindukan ku?"

"Aihh percaya diri sekali. Ani, aku tidak merindukan mu. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak badan. Dan bisakah kau menjemputku nanti?"

"Kau sakit sayang? Dimana Kookie? Dia seharusnya mengajakmu kedokter."

"Kookie sedang dalam perjalanan dengan Taehyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Dan eum Jimin bisa aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kita nanti mampir membeli cheese cake dan Ice Cream diCafe langganan kita? Tiba-tiba saja aku memakan itu. Tapi,,"

"Tapi apa sayang?"

"Tapi aku ingin Ice Cream rasa kimchi"

"MWO? Mana ada Ice Cream seperti itu sayang. Tapi baiklah aku mengantarmu untuk membelinya. Tapi sepertinya diCafe itu tidak ada Ice Cream rasa kimchi sayang. Jadi nanti kita harus mencari ditempat lain."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau Ice Cream ditempat lain. Aku ingin diCafe langganan kita."

"Ahh arraso arraso. Baiklah nanti akan aku usahakan. Semoga saja disana ada Ice Cream rasa itu."

"Terima kasih sayang. Sudah dulu yah aku memiliki pekerjaan lagi."

PIP

Lagi Suga lagi-lagi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tanpa sadar orang yang disebrang telepon sana terlihat kebingungan. Suami kesayangan Suga itu benar-benar bingung dengan istri mungilnya itu. Karena akhir-akhir ini Suga meminta hal-hal aneh.

"Ada apa dengan Suga? Tidak biasanya dia meminta makanan aneh seperti itu."

"Ada apa Jim? Kenapa kau berbicara sendiri?"

"Hm, ayah apa aku bisa pulang cepat? Aku ingin mengantar Suga kerumah sakit. Dia bilang sedang tidak enak badan. Tadi pagi pun dia terlihat sangat pucat. Dia juga seperti selalu bulak balik kekamar mandi. Jadi bolehkah aku pulang cepat? Dan adalagi yang aneh ayah. Suga ingin membeli makanan aneh."

"Makanan aneh? Makanan aneh apa maksudmu?" seru Chanyeol.

"Suga ingin memakan Ice Cream rasa kimchi ayah. Apa disekitar sini ada Ice Cream seperti itu? Haaah aku sangat aneh dengan keinginannya akhir-akhir ini. bahkan kemarin ia merengek ingin menjenggut rambutku sehabis mandi." Ucap Jimin frustasi.

"Sebentar! Apa dia mual muntah setiap pagi Jim?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya ayah benar. Dari mana ayah tau?" kali ini Jimin terlihat bingung. Karena darimana ayahnya tau kalau istri mungil kesayangannya itu sering mual muntah pada pagi hari.

"Dan apa Suga melakukan dan meminta hal aneh yang tidak seperti biasanya?" tambah Chanyeol yang malah bertanya bukannya menjawab.

"YA! Ayah tepat sekali. Dari mana ayah tau?" seru Jimin.

"BODOH SEKALI KAU JIM! Anak siapa kau?" ucap Chanyoel tanpa dosa.

"YAK! Ayah tentu saja aku anakmu!" Jimin menjawab sambil memutar matanya jengah.

"Menurut sepengetahuanku. Ibu mu juga pernah seperti itu saat mengandungmu."

1detik

2detik

3detik

"Maksud ayah apa?" tanya Jimin polos.

"DASAR ANAK BODOH! SEPERTINYA ISTRIMU ITU SEDANG HAMIL JIMINNN!" teriak Chanyeol kesal karena loading otak anaknya lama.

"Yak! Appa tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu didepan wajahku." Jimin tidak kalah kesalnya.

"Siapa suruh kau sangat bodoh?" ucap Chanyeol jengah.

"Ah, apa benar istriku hamil yah?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Mana ku tau. Aku bukan dokter Jimin!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Yak! Tapi ayah bilang tadi dia sedang hamil." Lagi Jimin dibuat kesal karena jawaban ayahnya yang absurd itu.

"Kenapa aku harus memiliki anak sebodoh dirimu Jim! Maksudku, istrimu itu sepertinya sedang mengidam. Ini menurutku karena tingakh istrimu itu sama persis seperti ibumu pada saat mengandungmu. Mengerti?" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar agar anaknya mengerti.

"Jadi,, jadi,, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYAH BISAKAH AKU PULANG SEKARANG?" teriak Jimin bahagia.

"YAK! ANAK BODOH KENAPA BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU PADA AYAHMU SENDIRI?" kesal Chanyeol karena Jimin berteriak tepat didepan muka sang ayah.

"Hehe maaf ayah aku terlalu bahagia mendengarnya. Jadi aku ingin memastikan itu. Kumohon ayah perbolehkan aku pulang cepat." Jimin tidak segan-segan mengeluaran puppy eyes nya pada ayah menyebalkannya ini. Dan itu benar berhasil"

"Baiklah aku memperbolehkan mu. Lagipula jika memang benar istrimu hamil. Aku akan senang apalagi jika ibumu dan ibu Suga mengetahu. Mereka pasti sangat bahagia." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ahhh, terima kasih ayah. Kau memang yang terbaik. Jadi rapat nanti ayah yang menghadirinya, ne? Bye ayah~" pamit Jimin yang langsung menyambar jas kerjasnya.

"Dasar anak itu! Semoga saja itu semua benar. Karena pasti semuanya akan sangat bahagia." Gumam Chanyeol yang tanpa disadarinya ia tersenyum bahagia.

Karena ketidak sabarannya Jimin untuk mengetahui kebenaran tentang istrinya itu. Jimin langsung membawa mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Untung saja jalanan tidak sedang macet. Hingga membuat Jimin tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sudah sampai didepan butik Suga dan Jungkook. Ia melihat Jungkook yang juga baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil dengan Taehyung yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jungkook. Dan langsung membuat sepasang kekasih itu terlihat keheranan karena Jimin bisa ada dibutik dijam kerja seperti ini.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" ucap Jimin langsung yang melihat Taehyung sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasih kelincinya itu.

"Kami baru saja melihat bahan untuk butik Jim, dan ada apa kau ada disini?" jawab Jimin dan langsung bertanya pada sahabatnya karena bingung kenapa dijam kerja seperti ini Jimin malah ada dibutik istrinya dan juga kekasih Taehyung.

"Tae, bisakah kau menemani Kookie seharian ini? Karena Suga akan pergi bersamaku." Bukannya menjawab Jimin malah langsung menitah Taehyung menemani Jungkook.

"Ada apa ini oppa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jungkook panik karena mendengar Jimin menyuruh kekasihnya untuk menemaninya seharian. Karena Suga akan dibawa ikut bersama Jimin.

"Istriku sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan. Dan aku ingin memeriksakan keadaannya." Jawab Jimin.

"MWO? Eonnie sakit? Tapi tadi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat menelponku. Bahkan dia memintaku untuk membelikannya Ice Cream." Jungkook bahkan sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan kata-kata sepupunya itu.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya dulu anak kecil!" jawab Jimin yang sedikit kesal karena Jungkook selalu saja mengintrogasinya.

"Yak! Kau ini selalu meledekku oppa." Ucap Jungkook kesal karena selalu saja sepupu menyebalkannya itu mengatainya dengan sebutan 'anak kecil'

"Tae, bisakan?" tanya Jimin pada Taehyung dan tidak meladeni umpatan adik sepupunya itu.

"Ya, tentu saja bisa Jim. Lagi pula aku akan senang menemani kekasih kelinciku ini." ucap Taehyung.

"Terima kasih." Jimin tersenyum karena sahabat aliennya itu memang sangat membantu sekarang,

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih Jim hehe~" ungkap Taehyung yang juga sangat berterima kasih pada Jimin. Karena sebenarnya sudah lama ingin sekali benar-benar berduaan dengan Jungkook seharian.

Mereka bertigapun segera masuk kedalam butik dan menemukan Suga yang sedang duduk dan terlihat agak pucat diwajahnya. Suga yang melihat suami yang beberapa menit yang lalu diteleponnya sedang ada dikantor kaget karena suami terkasihnya berada dibutiknya. Dan datang bersamaan dengan adik kesayangannya yang bersama –calon tunangan- kekasihnya. Langsung berdiri dan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Sayang? Kenapa ada disini? Bukankah tadi kau ada dikantor? Dan kenapa kalian datang bersama?" serentetatan pertanyaan dari bibir mungil Suga yang hanya dibalas senyum oleh Jimin.

"Tadi kami bertemu diluar Eonnie. Dan oppa bilang dia ingin mengajakmu kedokter. Apa eonnie sakit?" melihat Jimin hanya tersenyum Jungkook pun menjawab pertanyaan Suga. Dan langsung menanyakan keadaan Suga.

"Ani, aku tidak sakit Kookie-ah. Ada apa ini sayang?" jawab Suga pada Jungkook. Dan memandang suaminya bingung.

"Sudahlah aku sangat khawatir kepadamu sayang. Makanya aku langsung meminta ijin kepada ayahku untuk memperbolehkan ku untuk pulang cepat." Jimin langsung mendekati Suga dan langsung memeluknya erat. Yang membuat Suga hanya membalasnya dengan pelukan yang lebih erat lagi.

"Yak! Kau masih saja seenak jidatnya seperti itu Jim." Ucap Suga yang teringat sudah berapa kali Jimin selalu meminta pulang cepat hanya untuk menemuinya. Meskipun Jimin adalah pewaris perusahaan ayahnya. Tetap saja Suga tidak ingin dipandang jelek sebagai menantu yang berdampak buruk untuk Jimin. Karena sudah cukup dulu ia dimaki saat pertama kali ayahnya Jimin tau kalau Suga memiliki masalalu yang suram.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang." Jimin tidak menggubris umpatan istri kesayangannya itu. Dan langsung menarik tangan istrinya pelan dan lembut.

"Tae titip Kookie ne. Sahabat menyebalkan mu ini ingin menculiku dulu." Ucap Suga yang langsung mengikuti langkah kaki Jimin.

"Ah iya noona aku pasti akan menjaga Kookie dengan baik." Taehyung hanya menjawab sekenanya dan tersenyum kotak khasnya.

"Dan kau Kookie. Jika Taehyung macam-macam langsung hubungi aku." Sambung Suga dan Jimin yang tidak ingin jika sahabat alien suaminya itu bertindak macam-macam dibutik mereka.

"Aish oppa eonnie kenapa kalian masih saja seperti ini."

"Sudah kami pergi dulu." Ucap Jimin yang membukakan pintu butik untuk Suga.

"Ne, hati-hati kabari kamu jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku tidak ingin Eonnie ku kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Jungkook dan melambaikan tangannya pada sepasang suami tersebut.

"Bye~"

"Bye~"

Sepanjang perjalan Suga ataupun Jimin sekalipun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Mereka saling diam karena terlalu larut pada pemikiran mereka sendiri. Suga yang kebingungan karena menurutnya ini sangat membingungkan apalagi Jimin sampai datang kebutik dan meminta ijin agar cepat pulang. Dan Jimin yang memikirkan apakah benar yang ayahnya bilang kalau Suga sedang mengidam yang artinya dia sedang hamil.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Suga akhirnya memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membawamu kedokter saja. Karena belakangan ini aku sering melihatmu bulak-balik kamar mandi. Dan wajahmu terlihat pucat." Jawab Jimin yang sebenarnya ingin memberikan kejutan karena akan membawa Suga kedokter kandungan.

"Ah, aku hanya kelelahan sayang." Sanggah Suga yang tidak ingin terlihat lemah pada suami kesayanagnnya.

"Hm, menurutmu begitu? Tapi aku berharap lebih. Ayo turun kita sudah sampai." Ucap Jimin membuat teka-teki untuk Suga dan segera keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk istrinya.

"Berharap lebih? Maksudnya?" Suga yang mendengarnya hanya semakin bingung.

"Nyonya Park Suga. Ah, silahkan masuk." Panggil suster yang langsung membuat Jimin berdiri dan mengajak Suga ikut masuk dengannya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kedokter kandungan Jim?" Suga yang masih terlihat kebingungan terus bertanya pada Jimin. Dan selalu saja Jimin jawab dengan senyuman manisnya. Sambil masuk kedalam ruangan dokter kandungan tersebut.

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya duduk saja disini."Jimin langsung menarik kursi untuk istrinya duduki. Dan dia pun duduk disamping Suga.

"Hm selamat siang. Saya dokter Kim Namjoon. Jadi ada keluhan apa yang dirasakan oleh anda belakangan ini nyonya Park?" ucap laki-laki berjas putih yang sudah pasti adalah dokter kandungan untuk Suga.

"Ah, siang dok. Hm saya merasa sering mual, muntah dan pening dok. Sudah hampir sebulan saya merasakan ini. Bahkan saya cepat lelah sekarang. " jawab Suga.

"Kapan anda merasakan mual dan pening seperti itu?" lagi dokter itu menanyakan hal yang membuat suga berpikir sebentar lalu mejawabnya.

"Sepertinya saat pagi hari saja dok." Jawab Suga sekenanya. Karena memang hanya saat pagi sajalah dia merasakan mual yang tidak tertahan kan.

"Apa anda sudah mecoba untuk test kehamilan?" tanya dokter Kim lagi.

"Sebentar dok! Masa iya saya sedang hamil. Bahkan saya masih mendapatkan mens beberapa minggu lalu." jawab Suga yang berpikir bahkan Suga masih mendapatkan menstruasi.

"Apa anda mengingatnya kapan terakhir kali anda mendapatakan menstruasi tersebut?" dan lagi dokter Kim bertanya.

"Tidak dok. Bahkan saya lupa karena saya benar-benar sibuk dok. Dan mungkin saja keluhan yang saya rasakan karena saya hanya kelelahan dok." Ungkap Suga karena dia baru sadar kalo dia benar-benar lupa kapan terakhir kali iya mendapat menstruasi.

"Em, jadi seperti itu. Bagiamana kalau sekarang saya periksa terlebih dahulu. Mari saya periksa." Tutur dokter Kim. Dan Suga hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Jimin hanya melihat pergerakan istrinya dengan tajam. Mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu dokter laki-laki itu berbuat yang macam-macam pada istri tercintanya.

Dokter Kim itu langsung bangun dari posisinya. Dan menyuruh Suga untuk tiduran ditempat tidur periksa pasien. Suga pun mengikuti perintah dokter. Dokter langsung menyiapkan alat. Sepertinya alat itu adalah gel dan alat USG. Pertama dokter Kim memeriksa Suga dengan stetoscop. Dan tidak lama kemudian dokter Kim menyuruh Suga untuk mengangkat sedikit bajunya. Dan saat itu lah Jimin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Suga. Tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah suaminya yang terlihat cemburu Suga pun menaikan bajunya sedikit yang memperlihatkan perut mulusnya. Yang baru Jimin sadari perut istrinya itu sedikit membuncit. Sebenarnya Jimin merasa tidak rela perut mulus istrinya dilihat bahkan dipegang oleh dokter laki-laki itu. Jangankan dengan manusia yang disebutnya dokter itu. Dengan alat USG tersebut itu pun Jimin cemburu. Dan berakhir dengan Jimin yang sedikit panas dan meninggalkan Suga untuk duduk ditempat semula. Setelah selesai pemeriksaan tersebut Suga pun bangun dan segera duduk kembali disamping Jimin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa aku di USG?" tanya Suga yang masih bingung dan tidak mempercayai kalau ia sedang hamil.

"Tunggulah sebentar nanti dokter akan menjelaskan nya." Ucap Jimin yang sedikit menahan cemburunya.

'Ini untuk memastikan nya. Besok aku akan lebih berhati-hati dan seharusnya aku memilih bersabar dan menunggu dokter perempuan saja untuk memeriksa Suga. Haaaaah sabar Jimin sabar!' batin Jimin

5menit kemudian..

"Selamat tuan Park anda akan segera menjadi ayah. Istri anda sedang hamil. Ini sudah minggu ke 8. Yang berarti istri anda sedang hamil 2bulan." Ucap dokter Kim dan menjabat tangan Jimin. Dan tidak terduga Jimin merasa perasaan yang sangat membuncah dari hatinya. Yang membuatnya tanpa sadar berteriak girang dan tidak percaya.

"MWO? JJINJA? APA ITU BENAR DOK?" tanya Jimin memastikan lagi.

"Yak! Jimin tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Itu memalukan sayang!" tegas Suga karena malu karena perlakuan suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini anak pertama kalian. Wajar kalau tuan Park sampai berteriak seperti itu nyonya Park. Bahkan ada suami yang langsung menangis karena mengetahuinya." Terang dokter Kim.

"Nah dengar itu sayang!" ucap Jimin sambil mengelus rambut panjang istrinya.

"Baiklah,, bagaimana keadaan kandungan saya dok?" jawab Suga pasrah. Dan segera menanyakan kandungannya.

"Janin nya sehat. Dan apa kah anda menjaga kondisi tubuh dan banyak mamakan asupan nutrisi dengan baik nyonya Park?" ucap dokter Kim.

"Ne, kami memang selalu membiasakan hidup sehat dok." Jawab Jimin yang kalau diingat sesibuk apapun mereka pasti menyempatkan memakan 4 sehat 5 sempurna dan susu. Bahkan meminum vitamin. Dan berolahraga secara teratur. Mereka juga memiliki waktu istirahat yang sangat cukup.

"Wajar saja, karena kondisinya sehat. Tapi tetap saja anda tidak boleh kelelahan mulai sekarang. Karena bisa saja mual dan pening yang dirasakan akan membuat perkembangan janinnya terganggu. Jadi lebih baik anda mengurangi kegiatan anda mulai sekarang. Dan tuan Park anda harus menjaga istri anda." Tukas dokter Kim.

"Pasti dok, saya pasti akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Dan tidak memperbolehkannya untuk bekerja terlalu berat mulai sekarang." Jawab Jimin memastikan.

"Yasudah, aku akan memberikan vitamin dan obat untuk tidak mual lagi. Dan nyonya Park bisa memeriksakan kembali kandungannya satu bulan lagi. Tetapi jika ada keluhan, kalian bisa datang lagi kerumah sakit." ucap dokter Kim. Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti bahkan didalm hatinya ia bergumam 'TIDAK AKAN. Aku tidak akan pernah membawa istriku diperiksa oleh dokter laki-laki manapun'.

"Ah, terima kasih dok." Jawab Jimin tidak ingin dicurigai. Karena benar saja Suga sudah melihatnya jengah mengerti dengan senyuman penuh arti suaminya.

"Ya sama-sama. Dan ingat nyonya Park anda tidak boleh mengangkat barang yang berat-berat." Dokter Kim mengingatkan. Tetapi itu malah membuat Jimin panas.

"Baik dok." Jawab Suga dan memberikan senyum pada dokter Kim yang disengaja untuk menggoda suaminya. Dan benar saja Jimin langsung menarik Suga untuk mendekapnya. Seperti memberi peringatan pada dokter Kim 'DIA ADALAH MILIKKU!'. Jimin lebay, alay, dan pastinya yadong #ketawanista

Akhirnya Jimin dan Suga segera keluar dari ruangan dokter kandungan. Mereka terlihat sangat senang setelah mendengar berita bahagia tersebut. Jimin pun langsung menggandeng tangan istinya dengan mesra. Kali ini benar-benar mesra tanpa embel-embel terpancing cemburu. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus perut sedikit buncit istrinya dengan lembut dan terpancar kasih sayang. Mereka pun sudah sampai diparkira dan segera masuk kemobil. Jimin bahkan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Terlihat sekali bahwa Jimin sangat bahagia. Bahkan dia memikirkan bagaimana hebohnya rumah keluarga Park saat mereka pulang kerumah. Dan mendengar kehebohan ibunya dan juga ayahnya.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan sayang! Apa kau tidak takut dibilang orang gila karena terus tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?" ucap Suga yang sudah amat sangat jengah dengan tingkah Jimin seharian ini.

"Ah, biarkan saja orang lain berkata apa. Kau tau aku sangat sangat dan sangaaaaat senang dengan berita bahagia ini. Aku memikirkan bagaimana ibuku, ayahku, ibumu, dan Jungkook mendengar kabar baik ini." jawab Jimin yang langsung memberikan senyum penuh kebahagiaan pada Suga. Dan melihat itu Suga hanya ikut tersenyum.

"Haaah kau benar-benar sangat berlebihan sayang. Hm, tapi sebelum pulang. Bisakah kita mampir diCafe langganan kita untuk membeli cheese cake. Ingat kan dengan janjimu tuan Park?" kali ini Suga sudah tidak perduli. Dia hanya mengingat janji suaminya.

"Ya, aku pasti menepatinya nyonya Park. Dan aku juga tidak ingin membuat Park junior yang didalam perut istri tercintaku ini kecewa." Jawab Jimin yang langsung mengelus perut Suga. Dan lihat betapa merona dan bahagianya Suga diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja Suga menjaga image nya.

"YAK! Jimin geli." Omel Suga.

"Hahaha~ sabar yah sayang." Jimin hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah Suga yang dibuat-buat marah padahal sangat senang jika ia lakukan itu.

Setelah perjalan dari rumah sakit keCafe akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Dan terlihat wajah sumringah Suga yang langsung turun dari mobil tidak sabaran. Jimin yang melihatnya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Istrinya itu memang sangat menggilai cheese cake dan ice cream. Bahkan setelah Jimin menyusul Suga pun. Jimin dibuat tekekeh karena melihat Suga yang sedang menunjuk ini itu. Tapi sebentar, Jimin ingat keinginan Suga yang aneh. Dia segera mendekati Suga.

"Sayang bagaimana dengan Ice Cream rasa kimchi? Apa disini ada?" tanya Jimin meyakinkan lagi.

"Tidak ada sayang, aku sangat kecewa. Padahal daripada cheese cake aku lebih ingin Ice Cream rasa kimchi itu." jawab Suga dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar kecewa.

Jimin yang mendengar suara kekecewaan dari jawaban istirnya langsung terdiam dan langsung berpikir keras. Bagaimana pun ini adalah kehamilan dan permintaan pertama istrinya setelah mengetahui kehamilannya. Jimin pun langsung menanyakan dimana pemilik Cafe tersebut. Dan langsung direspon baik oleh sipenjaga Cafe. Itu pun tanpa sepengetahuan Suga. Karena dia mau membuat kejutan istimewa pada Suga dikehamilan pertamanya.

"Selamat sore. Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" suara bass laki-laki menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya.

"Apa anda pemilik Cafe ini?" tanya Jimin.

"Ne, benar sekali saya Mark Tuan pemilik Cafe ini." jawab laki-laki bersuara bass tersebut.

"Ah bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Jimin lagi. Kali ini dia terlihat sangat serius.

"Tentu saja boleh." Jawab pemilik Cafe tersebut.

"Jadi begini Mark-ssi. Aku dan istriku adalah pelanggan tetap diCafe mu ini. Perempuan yang diluar sana adalah istriku. Dia sedang hamil. Dia sangat suka dengan Cheesecake dan Ice Cream disini. Tetapi sekarang dia sedang mengidam dan ingin memakan Ice Cream yang berbeda. Istriku ingin membeli Ice Cream rasa kimchi. Apa disini tersedia Ice Cream macam itu?" jelas Jimin ragu.

"Hm,, maaf sebelumnya tuan kami tidak menjual Ice Cream rasa seperti itu. Mungkin ditempat lain ada." Ungkap Mark.

"Tapi istriku tidak mungkin ingin membeli Ice Cream ditempat lain. Haaah bagaimana ini,,," jawab Jimin frustasi.

"Ada apa ini? Jadi sebenarnya apa yang bisa kami bantu tuan,," suara perempuan berbibir tebal mengagetkan bayangan frustasi Jimin.

"Jimin, aku Park Jimin." tukas Jimin memperkenal kan diri.

"Ya tuan Park Jimin. Aku bambam dan aku adalah koki sekaligus istri dari pemilik Cafe ini. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya perempuan yang ternyata adalah istri Mark.

"Jadi begini Bambam-ssi. Aku dan istriku adalah pelanggan tetap Cafe ini. Bahkan istriku sangat suka dan menghafal menu-menu disini. Dia sangat suka cheese cake dan Ice Cream buatan Cafe ini. Tetapi saat ini istriku sedang hamil. Sekarang dia sedang mengidam dan ingin sekali makan cheese cake disini dan tentu saja Ice Creamnya. Tetapi karena faktor kehamilannya tiba-tiba saja istriku ingin makan Ice Cream rasa kimchi. Dan dia tidak ingin membeli Ice Cream ditempat lain selain Cafe ini. Jadi apa kau bisa membantuku, Bambam-ssi?" tanya Jimin memohon. Dan Jimin pun melirik pada istrinya yang sedang duduk dan melihat kearah panggung kecil disudut Cafe. Bambam yang melihatnya ikut melirik kearah tujuan mata Jimin. Dan menemukan permpuan cantik, berkulit putih pucat seperti susu dan tubuhnya yang mungil. Ia pun langsung mengenali Suga. Karena Suga adalah pelanggan tetap Cafenya. Dan sering memberi masukan dan ide-ide menarik untuk Cafenya.

"Hm, jadi seperti itu. Memang istrimu adalah pelanggan tetap kami. Bahkan aku pernah berbicara dengannya. Ia selalu memberikan masukan kepadaku. Dan mungkin aku akan membantumu sekarang. Karena istrimu adalah perempuan yang baik dan ceria. Dan sepertinya kau sangat mencintainya. Sampai-sampai mau melakuakn hal ini kepada kami. Dan aku sangat mengenalmu. Kau adalah pemilik perusahaan dan pengusaha yang sangat terkenal seantero Korea." Ucap Bambam santai.

"Ahhh tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu. Jadi kau akan membantuku Bambam-ssi?" tanya Jimin yang sudah semakin frustasi.

"Hm, baiklah aku akan membantumu. Tapi ada dua syarat." Jawab Bambam dan membuat Jimin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Apa itu Bambam-ssi?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Pertama kau harus membantuku membuatnya. Dan sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberikan Ice Cream dan cheese cake itu gratis." Tukas Bambam.

"Heum, apa bisa seperti itu? Aku akan tetap membayarnya. Dan aku benar-benar sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan mu. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu membuat Ice Cream untuk istriku." Ucap Jimin penuh semangat.

"Terserah apa katamu saja. Kajja kita mulai membuat. Dan sayang bisa tolong membantu membuat kejutan untuk istrinya? Bilang saja padanya untuk menunggu 15 menit." Ucap Bambam.

"Baiklah, kau selalu saja seperti ini sayang." ujar Mark. Karena ya istrinya itu selalu saja berlaku aneh pada pelanggan-pelanggan yang menurutnya menarik dan meminta bantuan pada Cafe mereka. Bahkan Jimin bukan lah orang pertama yang dibantunya. Sebelumnya juga dia membantu pria yang memiliki senyum kotak untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis bergigi kelinci. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Sebentar apa syarat kedua?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Hm, tunggu lihat nanti saja. Siap-siap saja atas syarat kedua yang istriku berikan padamu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak" jawab Mark.

15 menit kemudian.

"Yeeeeey sudah selesai. Terima kasih sudah membantu ku Bambam-ssi dan aku sangat berhutang budi padamu." Ucap Jimin riang.

"Jja, sama-sama. Dan sekarang syarat kedua yang harus kau lakukan." Ujar Bambam yang membuat Jimin penasaran.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Sayaaaaang, kemari sebentar!" teriak Bambam.

"Ada apa?" jawab Mark malas yang sudah didepan mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kau menyuruh Jackson meminjamkan seragamnya?" titah Bambam.

"Untuk apa? Jangan membuat hal aneh lagi sayang ku mohon" ucap Mark berpuppy eyes.

"Sudah cepat lakukan apa kataku." Omel Bambam. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi akhirnya Mark pun mengikuti kemauan istrinya. Mark bukannya tidak bisa menolak. Hanya saja ia takut tidak diberi jatah ranjang nanti malam.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mark pun sudah membawa baju seragam pelayan milik kakak iparnya itu. Dan tentu saja dibuntuti oleh sipemilik seragam tersebut.

"Ini pakai ini. Dan aku mau kau harus melayani istrimu sendiri. Kupikir seragam ini pas. Hm, mungkin agak sedikit kekecilan. Tapi tetap saja akan pas karena tubuhmu dan kakak ku hampir sama." Ucap Bambam santai dan menyodorkan baju seragam pegawai pada Jimin.

"MWO? Apa-apaan kau ini sayang?" Mark terkejut sangat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa istrinya itu seenak jidatnya menyuruh pelanggan tetapnya yang ternyata pengusaha kaya raya yang terkenal itu untuk menyuruh Jimin membantunya didapur itu tidak masalah. tapi kini Mark benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Menyuruh orang kaya seantero Korea untuk memakai baju pelayan dan melayani istrinya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Jimin tidak terima dan membalaskan dendamnya dengan membuat bangkrut Cafenya tersebut. Mark benar-benar takut dan tak habis pikir dengan tingkah istrinya.

"Apa-apaan kau bam? Kau tau siapa yang kau suruh? Dia adalah pengusaha terkenal. Ah maafkan adikku tuan Park." Kali ini bukan Jimin, Bambam maupun Mark. Itu adalah suara kakak Bambam Jackson pegawai sekaligus pengisi acara diCafe mereka.

"Ya, benar maafkan istriku." Ucap Mark yang langsung membungkukan badannya 90 derajat.

"A-ani, biarkan aku memakai seragam ini. Dan aku akan melayani istriku. Terima kasih Bambam-ssi ini pasti kejutan yang sangat hebat. Istriku pasti sangat terharu. Terima kasih aku benar-benar berhutang budi pada kalian." Jawab Jimin yang langsung membuat 2orang minus Bambam disana terkejut dengan perkataan orang kaya seantero Korea.

"Hm, tunggu sebentar. Aku dan teman-temanku akan tampil sebentar lagi aku akan membantumu membuat kejutan yang lebih hebat lagi Jimin-ssi." Kali ini Jackson tidak tinggal diam. Dia memang sangat shock. Tetapi ia mengerti. Dan bahkan ingin membatu Jimin untuk memberi kejutan.

"Ah terima kasih Jackson-ssi." Ucap Jimin yang menjabat tangan Jackson.

"Dan kau Mark bisakah kau mematikan lampu dan membuat suasana romantis?" titah Jackson.

"Haaaaaah baiklah." Ucap Mark pasrah karena jika sudah Jackson dipihak istrinya mana bisa ia menolak.

"Kajja kita buat kejutan ini sempurna." Ucap Bambam semangat.

 **TBC**

Haaah sudah dulu, maafkan aku jika banyak typo bertebaran. Kata-kata yang kurang enak dibaca. Cerita yang makin aneh. Dan para cast yang tiba-tiba muncul. Pokoknya maafkan aku. Dan maaf update nya lama banget. Karena banyaknya tugas yang menuntut.

Makasih yang udah review dan follow dan favorite in ff TIJEL ini. Aku seneng loooooooh.

 **yoonmints**

yeeey makasih udah review chu~

ini udah update dan moga gabikin kecewa.

Jangan kebanyakan senyum gajelas nanti dikira orang apalagi hoho~

Waaah pokoknya makasih yah. Iya vkook emang ucul dan ada sedikit bocoran disini gimana vkook bisa jadian loh. Dan doamu terkabul dengan mendoakan mereka punya baby kk~

 **MinJiSu**

Hi aku sudah lanjut. Haha gpp lah yang penting sedikit bantu biar punya bayangan wkwk~

Makasih udah review : )

 **Nam**

Aku udah lanjut nih.

Dan disini juga ada couple lainnya.

Moga tidak mengecewakan yah~

makasih udah review : )

 **ycsupernova**

haha~ emang kalimat itu juga pas aku nulis bikin nyengir sendiri bacanya. Dan aku sudah lanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih udah review : )

 **Anunya Bangtan**

Iya mereka selalu so sweet haha~

Terima kasih udah review : )

 **ameliariska330**

sudah next : )

 **SyubD**

Huwaaaaa adikku emang terlalu sweet yah?

Haha yadongan yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Dan hm kapan-kapan aku bikin YAOI deh : )

Maaciwww udah review de : )

 **KiranARMY**

Haha~ yang penting kamu udah nemuin ff tijel aku ini

Dan emang bukan kamu doang yang ngarep gitu HAHA *ketawanista

Masalalu Yoongi a.k.a Suga disini bikin nangis sebenernya kalo diperdalam. Ahh makasih udah bilang keren chuchu~

Makasih udah review~


	6. Chapter 6

"Kajja kita buat kejutan ini sempurna" ucap Bambam semangat.

-Sebelumnya-

Sesampainya Jimin dan Suga keCafe langganan mereka. Jimin membiarkan Suga untuk memesan pesanan yang mereka. Jimin yang melihat Suga begitu bersemangat dan tidak sabaran hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Istri gulanya itu selalu saja seperti itu belakangan ini. Mungkin karena bawaan sijabang bayi. Jadi bukannya merasa kesal dan aneh Jimin malah lebih memaklumi dan ikut bahagia. Alasannya karena mereka berdua, keluarga dan juga kerabat mereka menantikan kehadiran seorang anak ditengah kebahagia mereka.

Jimin melihat Suga sudah berada didepan counter. Sebenarnya Jimin merasa takut membuat Suga kecewa karena Ice Cream yang diminta sudah pasti tidak ada. Ia pun memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Jimin bahkan sudah merencanakan sejak perjalan dari rumah sakit keCafe untuk berbicara pada pemilik Cafe untuk mengusahakan permintaan istri gulanya yang sedang mengidam. Dan akan membayar mahal jika seandainya pemilik Cafe akan menolak permintaannya.

"Selamat sore nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu" sapa sipelayan ramah.

"Aku mau memesan 2 porsi cheescake" balas Suga.

"Ada lagi nyonya?" tanya pelayan lagi.

"Hm bisakah aku memesan Ice Cream rasa kimchi?" ucap Suga dengan ragu.

"Maaf nyonya Ice Cream rasa itu tidak ada." Jawab sipelayan sopan.

"Oh, tapi bisakah kau menanyakannya terlebih dulu pada chef disini?"

"Hm baiklah tunggu sebentar nyonya" jawab sipelayan setelah menimbang-nimbangnya.

"Bagaimana apa ada Ice Creamnya sayang?" tanya Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disamping Suga.

"Entahlah Jim, aku masih menyuruh pelayan tadi menanyakan pada chef disini. Dan untungnya aku pelanggan tetap disini. Dan aku kenal dengan Chef nya. Mungkin saja chef itu mau membuatkannya jika tidak sibuk" ucap Suga ragu.

"Haaah syukurlah bila seperti itu. Tapi kau duduk saja dulu sambil menunggunya. Aku akan ketoilet sebentar. Sepertinya perutku bermasalah" ujar Jimin bohong dan berpura-pura mengelus perutnya.

"Yasudah cepat sana ketoilet!" titah Suga.

Setelah meninggalkan istri cantiknya dan berpura-pura ketoilet Jimin pun menghampiri pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanannya. Jimin pun langsung mengatakan keinginannya untuk menemui pemiliki Cafe tersebut. Pelayan tersebut pun langsung mengantarkan Jimin untuk menemui pemilik Cafe tersebut. Pelayan yang bername tag Ilhoon itupun meminta Jimin untuk menunggu diluar kitchen. Sedangkan ia masuk kedalamnya untuk memanggil bosnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit ilhoon pun kembali dengan pemilik Cafe. Jimin langsung menjelaskan keinginannya. *dan kalian udah pada taukan gimana kelanjutannya udah dijelasin diChap kemarin.

#Skip

Dan kembali keibu hamil yang sedang ngidam *Suga*

Sepeninggal suami tampannya itu Suga mencari meja kosong untuk mereka nanti. Jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi karena pesanannya yang aneh. Sudah dipastikan jika ia akan merasa kecewa. Karena yang dilihat cafe ini sedang banyak pengunjung. Dan ia sudah sangat hafal chef dicafe ini pasti sangat sibuk sekarang. Setelah beberapa kali memutar pandangannya. Akhirnya ia melihat 2 meja kosong disana. Pertama ada meja kosong didekat jendela cafe tersebut. Dan yang kedua ada didepan panggung kecil.

Suga ingin sekali duduk didekat panggung kecil tersebut. Tapi sepertinya suami kesayangannya pasti tidak ingin duduk disana. Karena yang Suga lihat Jimin sedang sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Apalagi setelah mengetahui perut suaminya itu sedang bermasalah *yang sudah pasti itu semua kebohongan yang dibuat Jimin*. Mereka pasti tidak akan lama diCafe tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya senyum sumringah Suga terlihat saat melihat pelayan yang tadi melayaninya datang.

"Maaf menunggu lama nyonya. Chef bilang ia akan membuatkan Ice Cream rasa kimchi pesanan anda. Dan anda bisa menunggu 15 menit." Jelas sipelayan yang semakin membuat Suga tersenyum cerah. Bahkan ia pun sempat hampir meloncat kegirangan kalau saja tidak mengingat bahwa dia sedang hamil dan didepan umum.

"Ne? Jjinja? Ahhh terima kasih. Dan baiklah aku akan menunggunya. Aku akan menunggu dimeja sebelah sana." Ucap Suga sambil menunjuk meja kosong didekat jendela dan pintu keluar Cafe tersebut.

"Hm maaf nyonya meja itu sudah dipesan. Jadi anda bisa duduk disebelah sana dekat panggung kecil itu. Dan anda sangat beruntung karena malam ini akan ada penampilan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh pelanggan cafe ini" jelas sipelayan tampan yang bername tag Minhyuk tersebut.

"Ah aku tau. Pasti penampilan para rapper yang tampan-tampan itukan? Aku pernah mendengarnya dari adik iparku. Baiklah aku pesan 2 cheescake, 1 Ice Cream kimchi dan Coffe late untuk suamiku" tutur Suga.

"Ya baiklah nyonya silahkan menunggu. Dan nikmati penampilan rapper terbaik yang kami miliki" ujar pelayan tersebut.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Suga mendudukan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih berisi sekarang. Ia menunggu pesanannya seorang diri. Setelah merasa bosan ia pun melihat jam tangan kesayangannya. Tidak terasa sudah 10menit ia menunggu dan sudah lebih dari 10menit juga suami kesayangannya itu ketoilet. Dengan wajah yang sangat menampilkan kebosanan. Akhirnya Suga pun mengeluarkan ponsel kesayangannya. Ia mendial nomer ponsel suaminya. Tetapi sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Jimin tetap tidak diangkat. Lalu ia teringat pada Kookie adik ipar kesayangannya itu. Suga langsung mengirim pesan padanya.

To: Kookie

Kookie-ah, dimana kau?

Aku sedang ada diCafe.

Dan beruntungnya aku karena ada penampilan keren rapper yang kau ceritakan itu. Ayo kesini bergambung denganku dan Jimin. Ini pasti seru dan mengasyikkan.

Setelah mengirimkan pesan pada Jungkook. Ia langsung memikirkan Jimin kembali. Dan mendadak Suga menjadi khawatir pada suami berperut kotak-kotaknya. Ia pun menjadi memikirkan kenapa Jimin sampai memiliki masalah pada perutnya. Tidak biasanya Jimin membutuhkan waktu lama didalam toilet. Dia pun berpikir apa Jimin memakan makanan beracun atau akhir-akhir ini dia memakan makanan yang tidak sehat?

'Haaaaaaah, kemana sih suamiku?' batin Suga.

Setelah mendial nomer ponsel suaminya untuk yang ke-35 kali. Pandangan Suga pun teralihkan kepanggung kecil didepannya. Diatas sana ada beberapa laki-laki tampan yang sudah pasti Rapper yang dibicarakan adik iparnya itu. Laki-laki yang pertama Suga sedikit mengenalinya karena dia adalah salah satu pelayan disana dan Suga pernah dilayani olehnya. Yang kedua ada laki-laki tinggi berparas sedikit ada kemiripan dengan aktor korea Lee Minho. Dan laki-laki yang terakhir sepertinya seumuran dengan laki-laki pertama, tinggi mereka pun tidak terlalu jauh. Dan benar apa yang Jungkook bilang mereka tampan-tampan. Suga hanya tersenyum banyak arti dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mengingat saat ini dia sudah memiliki suami dan sebentar lagi akan memiliki baby. Ia pun hanya tersenyum geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Suga sebenarnya sangat menyukai Rap. Dulu sewaktu ia masih bersekolah sebelum kehidupannya menjadi berantakan. Suga adalah salah satu siswa perempuan yang memiliki bakat yang mungkin semua orang selalu berdecak kagum. Karena bukan hanya menggambar dan mendesain tetapi ia memiliki bakat menjadi rapper perempuan yang mungkin saja kalau hidupnya tidak se-menyedihkan dulu. Pas banyak sekali produser yang akan merekrutnya. Tetapi takdir berkata lain, bukan? Sekarang ia hanya bisa menyalurkan bakat mendesainnya saja.

"Selamat malam pengunjung Cafe yang aku dan teman-temanku hormati. Kali ini kami akan membawakan lagu-lagu romantis dengan cara rap kami. Selain itu kita juga akan dibantu dengan satu orang lagi untuk menghibur kalian. Ia akan menyanyikan lagu untuk sesorang yang spesial untuknya." ucap Jackson. Ia melihat Suga yang sedang duduk dimeja depannya. Jackson sangat mengerti kenapa Jimin sangat ingin membuat perempuan dihadapannya ini kejutan. Dan meskipun Jackson playboy dan tidak benar-benar mengerti cinta. Ia merasakan dan sangat tau betul jika Jimin mencintai perempuan mungil, manis, dan sangat cantik didepannya ini.

Musik mulai mengalun dan suara para Rapper itupun menggema dan membuat semua pengunjung Cafe tersebut bersorak untuk mereka. Dipertengahan lagu kedua Suga dikagetkan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Tapi ia kaget bukan kaget karena pelayan yang dihadapnya ini datang tiba-tiba. Tetapi pelayan itu seperti seseorang yang ia kenal. Postur tubuhnya, suaranya dan yang sangat dikenal Suga adalah wangi parfume seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Karena ia lah yang membelikan parfume tersebut pada suaminya Jimin. Hanya saja Suga tidak yakin itu suaminya. Karena suaminya pasti sedang ada didalam toilet sana. Dan yang sangat meyakinkan pendapatnya karena baju yang sipelayan itu pakai. Tidak mungkin Jimin memakai baju pelayan. Sedangkan ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa suaminya itu memakai setelah kantornya.

"Maaf menunggu lama nyonya, silahkan menikmati pesanan anda" ucap sipelayan.

"Terima kasih" ucap Suga.

Setelah sipelayan itu mengantarkan pesanannya. Suga melihat pelayan tersebut berjalan kearah panggung. Ia memperhatikan sipelayan tersebut karena belum benar-benar yakin dengan hatinya. Pelayan tersebut memakai T-Shirt ketat berwana putih memperlihatkan otot-otot tangannya, kemeja kotak-kotak yang diikat pada pinggangnya. Celana panjang hitam yang agak sedikit mengatung. Dan snapback hitam dikepalanya. Entah kenapa ia sangat teringat suami kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan Jimin saat melihat pelayan itu. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas suamiku sedang berada ditoilet mengurus masalah pada perutnya" ucap Suga dengan masih memperhatikan pelayan gagah tersebut. Tanpa disadari tenyata lagu ketiga yang dibawakan Rapper andalan Cafe tersebut sudah selesai.

"Nah, sudah saatnya penampilan terakhir. Kita sambut saja guest star kita yang akan menyanyikan lagu untuk orang spesialnya disini. Apakah kalian siap?" teriak Jackson pada akhir kalimat. Yang membuat pengunjung semakin penasaran dan membuat riuh dengan sorakan penasaran mereka.

"Ini dia penampilan terakhir" ujar Jackson yang langsung mengambil gitar acoustic nya. Iapun kembali duduk disamping kedua temannya. Dan tidak lama kemudian laki-laki sipelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan Suga menaiki panggung. Suga hanya merasa cuek segera mengambil sendok untuk menyantap Ice Cream kimchinya. Tetapi ia masih tetap memandang panggung kecil tersebut. Dan betapa shock nya Suga mengetahui siapa laki-laki yang dimaksud guest star tersebut.

"J-Jj-Jimin" teriak Suga yang sangat terkejut pelayan yang tadi melayaninya ternyata benar-benar suaminya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Benar-benar sangat tidak menyangka. Sampai-sampai ia tidak jadi memasukan Ice Cream kimchinya dan menaruh sendoknya kembali. Berapa kagetnya Suga karena suaminya tersenyum kepadanya diatas panggung tersebut.

Terdengar bisik-bisik para pengunjung disekitar Suga. Mereka pun kaget seperti Suga karena melihat Jimin diatas panggung dengan pakaian casualnya. Pasalnya mereka sangat mengenal Jimin sebagai pengusaha muda tersukses, tampan, gagah dan pastinya terkaya dikorea. Suga juga mendengar bisikan para ibu-ibu dan permpuan disana. Ia sedikit jengkel sekaligus senang mendengar bisikan mereka.

"Bukan kah itu Park Jimin, dia tampan sekali. Pasti perempuan yang mendapatkannya sangat cantik."

"Waaaaah, itukan Park Jimin sipengusaha muda itu. Dia kesini untuk menyanyikan lagu untuk orang yang spesial untuknya? Siapa itu? Pasti perempuan itu sangat hebat"

Ada juga yang seperti ini

"Wah tampan sekali yah, dia masih sangat muda dan sudah sangat sukses. Aku ingin menjadikannya menantuku"

"Dia sangat tampan dan hebat dengan umur yang masih muda sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses. Aku akan memperkenalkan anak perempuanku jika ia ingin" ucap-ucapan ibu-ibu itu membuat Suga unmood dengan sendirinya.

"Apa-apaan yang mereka bilang. Maaf tetapi Jimin sudah ada yang memiliki. Karena sudah pasti itu aku. Dan hanya aku yang dapat memilikinya." Batin Suga

"Waaah daebak daebak itu pengusaha muda kaya raya itu kan? Dia sangat tampan yah. Sayang sekali dia sudah memiliki orang spesial. Tapi akan rela menjadi yang kedua" oke ucapan gadis muda ini sangat membua emosinya memuncak.

Menyadari raut wajah Suga karena bisikan-bisikian dari pengunjung yang mayoritas ibu-ibu dan gadis muda itu. Jimin langsung tersnyum penuh arti. Ia sangat paham watak istrinya yang sedang cemburu itu. Suga yang melihat senyuman Jimin langsung melahap Ice Cream kimchi pesanannya itu mengingat bahwa Jimin lah yang melayani dan mengantarkan pesanannya. Dan setelah itu Suga yang sedikit merasa tenang dan merubah ekpresi wajahnya. Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat perubahan ekpresi Suga. Istri mungilnya itu selalu saja cepat berubah moodnya setelah memakai Ice Cream dan cheescake.

Lalu mulai lah penampilan dadakan Jimin. Suasana menjadi sunyi saat petikan gitar dan juga suara Jimin yang mengalun. Membuat pengunjung disana terhanyut dengan alunan suara Jimin yang diiringi gitar yang dimainkan oleh Jackson.

 _Baby baby geudaeneun_

 _Caramel macchiato_

 _Yeojeonhi nae ipdaen_

 _Geudae hyanggi dalkomhae_

 _Baby baby tonight_

Dan setelah itu betapa terkejutnya Suga mendengar suara Jimin yang sedang menyanyi. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa suami menyebalkannya itu bisa menyanyi. Bahkan suaranya sangat bagus. Ini benar-benar kejutan untuk Suga. Ia hanya tersenyum pada Jimin yang dibalas senyuman manis yang siapa saja melihat senyuman suaminya itu bisa langsung jatuh hati. Lagu yang dibawakan oleh Jimin dan teman-teman rapper nya Jackson mengalun dengan sangat indah.

Dipertengahan lagu Jackson menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Jimin yang memang sudah tau rencana Jackson dan keluarganya langsung turun menghampiri Suga. Tanpa wanita mungil itu sadari. Karena terlalu fokus pada penampilan suaminya itu malem ini yang menurut Suga sangat tampan, keren, dan santai itu. Ternyata disampingnya sudah ada Chef yang sudah dikenal baik oleh Suga dan suaminya sipemilik Cafe tersebut membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih yang sudah disodorkan pada Jimin.

Suga dan pengunjung lain Cafe itu pun langsung memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Jimin. Mulai dari Jimin meninggalkan panggung kecil itu. Sedikit melewati meja yang ditempati Suga untuk mengambil buket bunga. Dan yang mengejutkan lagi lampu Cafe tersebut dipadamkan yang menyisakan lampu sorot yang mengarah pada suami tampannya. Menjadikan suasana yang tidak pernah diduga Suga. Semua yang ada disana berdecak kagum dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan sepengusaha muda dan tampan itu.

Bahkan ada beberapa yang bersorak melihat kejadian yang benar-benar sayang untuk dilewatkan. Jimin menghampiri Suga yang membuat istri cantiknya itu ikut tersorot lampu sorot yang membuat tubuh mungil Suga, wajah cantiknya dan kulit putih berkilau. Yang membuat pesona seorang Park Suga membuat semua orang mengerti bagaimana seorang pengusaha muda, sukses, kaya dan tampan itu bisa melakukan ini semua.

Bahkan para ibu-ibu dan gadis yang tadi membuat Suga kesal dengan ucapan meraka itupun seperti iri dengan Suga. Dan bahkan mendambakan bisa seperti Suga. Suga yang cantik, mungil, manis, dan pastinya memiliki suami seperti Jimin. Suga hanya tersenyum manis bercampur malu karena sudah pasti pipi merona Suga dapat dilihat jelas oleh Jimin dan juga orang-orang disana. Jimin membawa tangan mungil istrinya yang sangat ia cintai itu kedada sebelah kiri. Jimin berniat untuk membuat istri mungilnya itu merasakan debaran jantungnya dan perasaan cinta padanya. Dan tanpa diduga Jimin berjongkok dan memgang tangan Suga dan mencium punggung tangan wanita tercintanya dan memberikan buket bungan mawar putih untuk Suga.

Semua yang ada disana bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Jimin benar-benar membuat kejutan yang sangat sempurna untuk Suga. Dan untuk istri kesayangannya itu Jimin juga membuat perempuan disana sangat iri seiri-irinya. Jimin berdiri lalu mencium pucuk kepala Suga dan mengelus perutnya. Dan orang-orang disana ikut memperhatikan perut yang Jimin elus dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan setelahnya Jimin melanjutkan nyanyiannya dan kembali keatas panggung bersama Suga.

Semua yang disana terlihat sangat bahagia meliat pasangan mesra diatas panggung sana. Sudah hampir 2menit akhirnya lagu tersebut berakhir. Jimin langsung memeluk Suga yang sudah meneteskan air mata bahagianya. Dan membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Suga benar-benar merasa menjadi wanita yang sangat beruntung telah memiliki suami seperti Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang, esok dan selamanya bahakan sampai maut memisahkan kita nyonya Park Suga"

Setelah penampilan merekapun disambut dengan tepukan meriah dari para pengunjung. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah untuk pasangan suami istri itu dan juga semua orang yang ada didalam sana. Karena bisa melihat penampilan dan adegan mesra sipengusaha sukses kaya raya dengan istrinya. Dan semuanya sangat puas dan tidak menyesal datang keCafe itu.

Sudah waktunya Suga menikmati Cheescake dan juga Ice Cream rasa kimchi yang sudah sedikit meleleh itu. Suga pun menarik tangan Jimin untuk kemeja mereka dan menikmati pesanannya. Tetapi sebelum mereka menikmati pesanan mereka. Kejadian yang tidak diinginkan dan membuat semua orang disana berteriak histerispun terjadi.

BUGH

"AAAARRRGGGGGH"

"SAYAAAAANG!"

TBC

Hai hai aku kembali dan maaf chap ini makin gaje. Dan banyak typo bertebaran. Aku juga mau berterima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite in FF ini. Kalian luar biasa lah. Dan terima kasih juga buat adik Yuma yang baik banget udah kasih masukan begitu banyak dichap sebelumnya. Kamu luar biasa lah de kkk~

Dan maaf yah readers chap ini belum bisa menjanjikan adanya Park Jimin junior. Dan moga-moga aja chap depan sudah ada. Dan sepertinya dichap depan nanti ada adegan NC deh. Jadi yang dibawah umur diharapkan tidak membacanya. Tapi kalo udah terlanjur baca dosa tanggung sendiri okeeee~

Sudah dulu takut pada bosen sama aku, bye~


	7. Chapter 7

BUGH

"AAAARRRGGGGGH"

"SAYAAAAAANG"

.

.

.

Semua pengunjung Cafe berteriak histeris. Tidak terkecuali wanita mungil nan cantik yang saat ini menyaksikan adegan mengejutkan tersebut. Suga hanya bisa membolakan sepasang mata kecilnya. Saat seorang pria tua memukul suaminya tepat diwajah tegas Jimin. Suami yang sangat ia cintai tersungkur kebawah lantai panggung kecil tersebut. Suga benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia meringis melihat suaminya terluka. Terlihat dari sudut kanan bawah bibir Jimin ada darah segar yang keluar begitu saja. Jimin hanya menahan perih dan memegang sudut bibirnya. Bukan hanya istri dan orang-orang diCafe yang menyaksikannya. Jiminpun sama terkejutnya mendapatkan pukulan mendadak yang entah dari siapa. Ia tidak tau apa maksud orang asing tersebut.

"Sst,, siapa kau? Apa maumu? Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Jimin yang saat ini berusaha berdiri dibantu Jackson dan Ilhoon.

Jackson dan Ilhoon yang memang berada dibelakang Jimin dan Suga sebelum pria tua asing itu dengan seenak jidatnya memukul Jimin. Mereka langsung berlari mendekati Jimin setelah pria asing memukul Jimin yang belum genap 24jam mereka kenal. Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bahkan semua orang pun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"YAK! Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau membuat onar diCafe ini!" bentak Jackson yang langsung menarik kerah baju pria tua asing tersebut setelah membantu Jimin berdiri.

"HAHAHA,,, SIAPA AKU? Kau bisa menanyakan itu pada istrinya" jawab pria tua asing itu dengan angkuh yang langsung menunjuk kearah Suga. Yang membuat Jimin, Jackson, Ilhoon dan semua orang yang ada didalam sana mengerenyitkan kening mereka bingung dan menatap Suga meminta penjelasan.

Berbeda dengan Jimin dan yang lainnya Suga yang mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memukul wajah suaminya itu. Hanya bisa terdiam mematung dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya pria tua itu. Pria tua bajingan itu. Pria yang sudah menjual tubuhnya. Pria yang membuat kehidupannya menjadi kelam. Pria yang membuat ibu kandungnya sendiri meninggalkan Suga kecil. Pria yang seharusnya menjadi contoh yang baik untuk Suga. Tetapi malah membuat semuanya hancur berantakan.

"S-sa-sayang apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jimin ragu. Jimin memang sangat ingin mengetahui siapa pria tua asing yang sudah memukul wajahnya itu. Tetapi melihat ekpresi Suga pada saat ini. Tatapan itu, amarah itu, aura yang sangat terasa kelam. Jimin mengerti dan sangat peka. Ia seperti melihat Suga saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Penuh dengan ketakutan, kebencian dan juga kemarahan.

"PERGI KAU! UNTUK APA KAU MENEMUIKU LAGI? KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH BISA MELIHAT AKU DAN IBU BAHAGIA! PERGI KAU PERGI!" bentak Suga yang langsung mendorong tubuh pria tua tersebut. Yang seberapa kali Suga mencoba mendorong pria itu tetap tidak bisa.

"HAHAHA! Kau dan ibumu sama saja. Apa begini caramu bertemu AYAHMU, Yoongi?" ucap pria tua yang tertawa meremehkan Suga. Sontak semua yang berada disana membelalakan kedua mata mereka tidak percaya. Tak terkecuali Jimin, ia benar-benar tidak percaya pria yang dihadapannya adalah mertua Jimin. Pria yang jelas-jelas membuat kehidupan masalalu istrinya menjadi kelam.

"Be-benarkah? Jangan membual!" suara Jimin terdengar terbata-bata tidak percaya. Ia seperti tertimpa batu besar. Jimin sangat tidak mengerti akan kejadian ini. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan ayah kandung dari istrinya. Tetapi pertemuan mereka bukanlah pertemuan yang terbilang normal. Karena pria tua yang ternyata ayah dari Suga itu memukulnya.

"Cih, dasar orang kaya! Untuk apa aku membual. Kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada anak kesayangan ku. Beritahu mereka Yoongi aku ini benar-benar ayah kandungmu. Benarkan Yoongi, Min Yoongi?" tanya pria tua itu dengan membawa Suga langsung kedalam rengkuhannya. Suga hanya bergerak tidak nyaman. Tetapi terlihat sekali ia sedang menahan amarahnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan pria yang mengaku ayah kandungnya itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tetapi sayang tenaganya seakan hilang. Ia melemas dan merasa tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dengan sisa tenaganya Suga akhirnya berteriak lantang.

"LEPASKAN! MAU APA KAU? KAU BUKAN AYAHKU! AYAHKU SUDAH LAMA MATI! PERGI KAU! LEPASKAN! DAN AKU BUKANLAH YOONGI! AKU SUGA! AKU ADALAH PARK SUGA! PERGI KAU BERENGSEK LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Suga yang memang sudah menahan amarahnya. Ia sangat marah hingga tidak menyadari bahwa bulir air mata menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Jimin yang melihat istri mungilnya menangis dan berusaha mendorong keras laki-laki tersebut langsung menarik lengan Suga dan memeluknya.

Suga hanya bisa menangis tersegukkan didalam pelukan hangat Jimin. Ia benar-benar lelah entah mengapa tanpa ia dan juga semua orang sadari. Kedua mata Suga menutup yang diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang terkuliah lemah. Suga tidak sadarkan diri, ia pingsan. Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah suara teriakan Jimin dan wajah cemas suaminya tersebut. Dan setelah itu dia merasa tubuhnya melayang dan tidak mengetahui selanjutnya.

Jimin yang merasakan tubuh istrinya melemas. Langsung tersadar dan berteriak cemas. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Suga. Jimin langsung membopong Suga dengan bridal style. Ia sangat takut hal yang buruk terjadi pada Suga. Tidak memperdulikan pria tua dihadapannya yang menyeringai jahat menyaksikan Suga pingsan. Bahkan Jackson dan Ilhoon pun membantu Jimin dengan berlari kearah pintu keluar Cafe dan membukakannya. Sesampainya diluar Cafe Jackson mendahului Jimin lalu berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Mana kunci mobilmu Jim? Biar aku saja yang membawa mobilmu. Kau bisa duduk dibelakang bersama istrimu." Ucap Jackson. Jimin hanya diam tetapi diresponnya dengan memiringkan tubuhnya agar Jackson bisa mengambil kunci mobilnya didalam kantung sebelah kanan celananya.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah. Ilhoon kau bawa mobilku! Agar kalian bisa pulang tanpa harus naik bus."tutur Bambam yang sejak tadi ikut berlari bersama Mark dibelakang mereka. Ilhoon yang dititah oleh bosnya hanya mengangguk dan menyambar kunci mobil Bambam. Ia menyadari bahwa perempuan yang juga bosnya diCafe sedang merasa cemas. Ia sangat paham bagaimana perasaan Bambam saat ini. Karena bos perempuan yang kuat dihadapannya adalah kakak iparnya. Kakak ipar yang beberapa tahun lalu mengalami keguguran pada kehamilan muda dan ternyata menyebabkan dampak buruk pada kondisi janinnya. Bukan hanya pada janin yang dikandungnya. Tetapi dengan rahimnya pun sama mengalami trauma serius yang menyebabkan Bambam susah mendapatkan keturunannya lagi. Dan itu membuat Bambam dan juga Mark kakaknya sangat cemas melihat Suga saat ini.

*Skip

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu Jimin terduduk lemas dengan tatapan kosong dikursi tunggu panjang yang ada dikamar rawat pasien. Beberapa kali Jimin berpindah dari kursi didekat kasur rawat Suga, kursi tunggu panjang kamar rawat pasien untuk setidaknya merentangkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk dikursi dekat kasur rawat Suga. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat Suga seperti ini. Jimin hanya bisa memandang tubuh ringkih Suga yang terkulai lemah diatas kasur pasien dengan infus ditangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menhembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

Jimin berdiri dan mendekati Suga untuk duduk dikursi dekat kasur rawat Suga. Ia langsung menggegam tangan istrinya, mencium berkali-kali punggung tangan mungil berkulit pucat itu. Ini sudah pukul 8 pagi yang berarti sudah hampir 12jam Suga tidak membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Jimin benar-benar sangat khawatir sekaligus merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak becus menjaga Suga. Ia sama sekali tidak tertidur menunggu Suga. Bahkan saat Jackson dan Ilhoon yang menyuruhnya tidur dan bergantian untuk menjaga Suga. Jimin malah menyuruh mereka untuk pulang kerumah. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan lagi orang-orang baik dihadapannya

"Sayang dengarkan aku, bangunlah! Aku benar-benar sangat merindukan mu. Maafkan aku yang benar-benar tidak bisa menjagamu dan anak kita dengan baik. Maafkan aku sayang. Aku mencintaimu Suga" tutr Jimin lirih. Ia benar-benar frustasi dengan keadaan Suga yang sampai saat ini belum juga mau untuk membuka matanya.

CKLEK

"Eommaaaaa" panggil Jimin yang melihat ibunya masuk kedalam ruang rawat Suga. Jimin langsung memeluk nonya Park. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

"Jim, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Suga bisa seperti ini? Dan mengapa bibirmu terluka?" tanya ibu Jimin dan mengelus punggung anaknya. Ia berusaha menenangkan anak sulungnya.

"Maafkan aku eomma, ini semua salahku. Jika saja aku tidak membuat kejutan untuknya. Ia tidak akan seperti ini. Dan ini semua tidak akan terjadi." ucap Jimin lirih.

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa maksudmu?" kening ibu Jimin mengerenyit bingung.

"Se-sebenarnya siang kemarin aku membawa Suga kedokter kandungan. Karena belakangan ini Suga mengalami perubahan. Ia menjadi lebih manja dan sering kali meminta hal-hal yang tidak wajar. Hingga beberapa hari lalu aku baru menyadari bahwa setiap pada pagi hari Suga akan merasa mual muntah. Tetapi kami pikir itu semua karena Suga kelelehan karena ia sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Tetapi setelah mendapat nasihat dari ayah untuk membawanya kedokter. Aku tidak ingin menunggu lama dan langsung membawanya kedokter kandungan. Dan hasilnya ia positif hamil. Tetapi sebelum kami kerumah sakit. Suga memintaku untuk menuruti kemauannya lagi. Dan aku pun menurutinya. Bahkan aku memberikan kejutan untuk kehamilannya."jelas Jimin panjang lebar.

"B-b-benarkah Jim? Suga hamil?" suara ibu Jimin terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Terlihat sekali perubahan raut wajah nyonya Park setelah mendengar cerita Jimin.

"Ne, eomma Suga hamil. Tetapi,,," ucapan Jimin sengaja ia gantung. Ia masih belum siap meceritakan kejadian yang membuat istri dan menantu kesayangan ibunya seperti ini.

"Tetapi apa Jim? Lanjutkan ucapanmu! Jangan membuat eomma khawatir."ucap ibu Jimin kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Setelah mendengar berita bahagia itu. Ia merasa ada yang sengaja anaknya tutup-tutupi.

"Baiklah, aku harap eomma tidak akan terkejut setelah ini."tutur Jimin.

"Yasudah cepat lanjutkan."titah nyonya Park. Jimin yang melihat wajah ibunya yang serius benar-benar penasaran ingin mengetahui cerita selanjutnya. Apa penyebab menantu kesayangan dan anak sulungnya itu bisa berada disini. Dengan anaknya yang sudah terlihat jelas bahwa ada luka disudut bibir anaknya. Dan juga keadaan Suga yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tetapi beberapa saat setelah aku memberikan kejutan untuknya. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang asing memukul wajahku hingga aku tersungkur kebawah panggung kecil. Dan orang asing tersebut adalah ayah kandung Suga. Orang yang selama ini Suga benci. Yang membuat kehidupannya hancur sebelum bertemu denganku."lanjut Jimin.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Jim? Ayah? Ayah kandung Suga?" ujar nyonya Park terkejut.

"Ya eomma, dia benar-benar ayah kandung Suga."ucap Jimin meyakinkan.

CKLEK

"Suami nyonya Park Suga, anda dipanggil oleh dokter keruangannya."ucap seorang suster yang sebelumnya tersenyum ramah pada sepasang ibu dan anak itu.

"Ya, saya akan kesana sebentar lagi" ucap Jimin pada seorang suster itu. Jimin langsung berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki bersama ibunya. Dan berjalan kearah pintu ruang rawat tersebut. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar. Jimin memutar tubuhnya menghadap ibunya.

"Eomma, bisakah eomma menjaga Suga terlebih dahulu. Aku akan bertemu dokter untuk mengetahui test kesehatan istriku."ucap Jimin.

"Ne, eomma akan dengan senang hati menjaga Suga. Semoga saja tidak terjadi satu hal buruk apapun yang menimpah istrimu Jim."tutur nyonya Park dan tersenyum tulus untuk menguatkan anaknya. Jimin yang mendengar penuturan ibunya merasa sedikit lebih tenang meninggalkan Suga untuk menemui dokter. Dan langsung keluar dan berjalan mengikuti langkah suster tersebut keruangan dokter Kim. Sesampainya mereka didepan pintu masuk ruangan dokter Kim. Jimin menarik nafas dalam dan berusaha tetap tenang.

Tok,,tok,,tok

"Ya silahkan masuk" ucap dokter Kim.

Jimin langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk kedalam ruangan dokter kandungan tersebut. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak ingin berkonsultasi lagi dengan dokter muda satu ini. Karena entah berasal dari mana ada perasaan sedikit merasa cemburu pada laki-laki yang sudah menyentuh perut mulus istrinya yang notabene adalah dokter kandungan yang dipilihkan oleh ayahnya. Bahkan ia sempat merutuki ayahnya karena memilihkan dokter laki-laki untuk memeriksakan istrinya.

"Silahkan duduk" ujar dokter Kim ramah.

"Ya, terima kasih. Bagaimana dok kondisi istri saya?" ucap Jimin to the point. Ia sangat tidak ingin berbasa-basi bila menyangkut kondisi istrinya. Dokter Kim hanya tersenyum ramah dengan sikap overprotektif Jimin. Tetapi ada raut wajah penyesalan yang terukir pada dokter Kim.

"Maaf sebelumnya tuan Park. Saya akan menjelaskan tentang kondisi istri anda. Tetapi saya minta anda harus membantu menegarkan istri anda nantinya. Dan menjaganya lebih lagi. Karena istri anda butuh perhatian lebih setelah ini." tutur dokter Kim tenang.

"M-ma-maksud dokter apa? Jelaskan saja yang sebenarnya" ucap Jimin yang merasa takut akan terjadi sesuatu hal buruk yang menimpah istrinya.

"Jadi istri anda,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yap segini dulu. Udah cukup panjang. Udah terjawab dong siapa yang teriak. Dan kenapa bisa teriak gitu. Jadi dichap ini bakal sedih sedih dikit. Dan maaf sepertinya aku tidak menepati janji kalo dichap ini ada NC nya. Soalnya ini dibagi dua chapternya. Jadi maaf sedalam-dalamnya yang berharap NC disini. Hehehe~

Makasih yang udah review, follow dan favorite in. Dan makasih yang berlebih buat adikku Yuma, Kyra dan Hasby yang udah nemenin aku membahas apapun segala macam tentang Minyoon. Dan nyemangatin aku buat update. Love you guys~

Chuchuchu~ Mumumumu~


	8. Chapter 8

Ini chapter 8 yah? Oke kayanya 1 atau 2 lagi end deh yah. Makasih banyak yang udah sempet mampir baca FF aku. Dan maaf baru update. Mumpung aku liburan jadi aku update deh. Oke gamau basa-basi kepanjangan silahkan baca aja yah : ) Jangan lupa review nya~

"Jadi istri anda,,,,,,,,"

.

.

.

",,,,,,,,istri anda memiliki masalah pada kehamilannya. Kondisi kandungannya sangat lemah. Dan sebuah keajaiban karena sampai sekarang istri anda masih dapat mempertahankan janinnya. Dan saya harap istri anda menjalani rawat inap terlebih dahulu untuk beberapa hari ini. Dan untuk selanjutnya saya harap istri anda tidak diperboleh melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Terlebih juga anda dan orang terdekatnya harus tetap menjaganya. Ini sampai kondisi kandungan istri anda menjadi kuat." Penjelasan dokter Kim tentang kondisi Suga dan kandungannya membuat hati Jimin merasa sedikit lebih lega. Tetapi terlihat jelas raut wajah kekhawatiran Jimin. Karena bagaimana pun ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Suga tentang kondisi kandungannya dan juga aktifitas kesenangan Suga yang harus ia kurangi.

"B-baiklah dok, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi untuk menjaga istri saya" ucap Jimin final. Dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk keluar ruangan dokter kandungan istrinya tersebut dan kembali keruang rawat Suga dengan sedikit merasa lebih tenang.

SKIP

Sesampainya Jimin didepan ruang rawat istri tercintanya. Ia mendengar suara tawa seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat dirindukannya seharian ini. Jimin pun langsung membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut dengan tidak sabarnya. Dan betapa senangnya Jimin karena melihat senyum manis dari bibir tipis Suga yang membuat Jimin langsung berlari dan memeluknya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku padamu? Dan betapa senangnya aku melihat senyummu itu. Maaf,, maaf kan aku Suga. Maafkan aku karena tidak dapat menjagamu dan membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku sayang" ucap Jimin terburu-buru. Ia memang sangat merindukan suara merdu suga, merindukan senyum manis yang selalu memberinya semangat, dia benar-benar sangat merindukan istrinya. Meskipun itu hanya untuk 1 malam.

"Kau berlebihan sayang! Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau lihat sendiri aku masih bisa memelukmu seperti ini. Masih bisa memarahimu nanti. Kkkk~" suara tawa Suga terpotong karena Jimin langsung menciumnya. Ciuman yang sangat mengartikan kerinduan teramat dalam. Tetapi perlahan Suga sadar dan mendorong Jimin sedikit dari pelukannya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu seperti ini heum?" tanya Suga yang langsung membuat Jimin sadar. Karena bagaimana pun Jimin menutupi hal yang membuat resah dirinya. Pastilah istri tercintanya ini akan mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah, tetapi aku mohon setelah ini kau harus menuruti semua yang aku katakan, ne?" ucap Jimin karena bagaimana pun juga ia harus segera memberitahu Suga tentang kondisi kandungannya.

"Ne, aku janji" jawab Suga.

"Kata dokter Kim, kau tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya sayang. Dan untuk beberapa hari ini kau harus dirawat disini."

"Ne? Benarkan? Apa yang membuat dokter Kim mengatakan itu?" tanya Suga menyelidik. Karena bagaimana juga mana mungkin dokter kandungan muda itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak beraktifitas seperti biasanya dan membuat suaminya menjadi sekhawatir sekarang. Dan terlihat jelas olehnya kalau Jimin membuang nafasnya kasar sebelum menjelaskan kondisinya tersebut.

"Huuuft, itu semua karena kondisi kandunganmu sangat lemah. Dan dokter bilang betapa beruntungnya kita karena masih dipercaya untuk menjaga anak kita sayang. Jadi mulai besok kita harus menjaga anak kita dengan lebih hati-hati lagi." ucap Jimin langsung.

"Ahh, karena itu. Maaf kan aku sayang. Itu semua juga karena aku yang tidak bisa menjaga kesehatanku,,," lagi-lagi Jimin mencium Suga lembut. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya dari tadi ibu Jimin memperhatikan sepasang suami istri tersebut. Karena tidak mau berlama-lama membuat menantu kesayangannya itu menjadi sesak nafas karena kelakuan anaknya. Baekhyun pun langsung bedeham dan membuat keduanya tersadar.

"A-aah eomma aku lupa kalau eomma ada disini. Hehe~" tawa canggung Jimin membuat Baekhyun langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar anak mesum, kau dan appa mu sama saja. Berhentilah mencium menantuku. Karena bagaimana pun juga dia masih lemah Jim" omel Baekhyun. Yang langsung dibalas cengiran polos Jimin.

"Ne, eomma mian. Habisnya aku sangat merindukan menantu kesayangan eomma ini" ucap Jimin polos yang langsung membuat kedua pipi Suga merona merah.

"Sudah sudah. Eomma mau menghubungi appa mu dulu. Ia pasti menunggu kabar dari eomma. Dan eomma mohon Jim. Jangan mencium Suga sampai kehabisan nafas seperti tadi. Jika itu terjadi eomma tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyuruhmu untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar kota agar tidak membuat istrimu sesak nafas lagi" ancam Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Jimin merenggut sebal karena ucapan ibunya.

Karena mengingat sikap ibunya jika sudah menyangkut istri tercintanya itu. Sebuah ancaman dari eomma nya tersebut bisa menjadi kenyataan. Suga yang melihat anak dan ibu yang sedang berdebat karenanya hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Sepersekian detik Suga teringat dengan janin yang ada dikandungannya. Langsung mengelus perutnya dan tersenyum. Karena bagaimana pun juga Suga bersyukur calon anaknya masih bertahan. Tanpa ia sadari anak dan ibu yang awalnya berdebat tersenyum bahagia melihat Suga yang mengelus perutnya. Dan ia pun sedikit terkejut karena ada tangan kekar suaminya yang juga mengelus perutnya.

"Anak appa sedang apa disana? Kau harus tetap sehat yah didalam sana. Karena appa dan eomma sangat menantimu hadir ditengah-tengah kami. Jadi tetap hidup sehat didalam sana, ne" ucap Jimin lembut yang membuat Suga terharu dan meneteskan air matanya. Suga amat sangat bahagia karena ia sadar bukan hanya dirinya yang menantikan sesosok anak kecil ditengah-tengah keluarganya.

"Ne, Halmoni dan haraboji juga menunggumu sayang. Kami semua menunggumu. Jadi tetaplah sehat didalam sana, ne" ucap Baekhyun yang juga ikut mengelus perut Suga.

SKIP

*tujuh bulan lebih beberapa hari kemudian*

Sudah beberpa bulan ini semenjak Suga keluar dirumah sakit mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal dikeluarga Park untuk berjaga-jaga pada kehamilan Suga dan menjauhkan Suga dari ayah kandungnya yang jahat tersebut. Dan sudah diperkirakan jika ayah kandung Suga mengganggu kehidupan mereka. Contohnya saat Suga sedang berada disuper market setelah mengantarkan gaun pernikahan Seokjin dan Hoesok untuk membeli beberapa susu khusus ibu hamil. Ia dikagetkan dengan munculnya ayah Suga didepan mobilnya untuk meminta uang pada Suga. Untung saja Jimin cepat datang dan langsung memberikan cek yang sudah pasti itu adalah uang yang banyak pada laki-laki jahat tersebut. Maka dari itu Jimin selalu menemani Suga kemana pun. Hingga Jimin harus membatalkan beberapa meeting atau memberikan tanggung jawabnya pada sekertarisnya.

Pagi ini Jimin melihat Suga yang sedang mengelus perut besarnya dengan pandangan cemas. Karena Suga sering kali terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan sudah pasti itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Dan berujung Jimin berbicara pada Suga dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan Suga yang langsung diajak Jimin untuk kerumah sakit mengecek kondisi kandungan istrinya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kondisi kandungan istri saya dok?" tanya Jimin cemas.

"Kondisi kandungan nyonya Suga sangat baik dan ini sudah memasuki bulan dimana istri anda akan melahirkan. Dan saran saya untuk anda untuk yaitu menjadi suami siaga. Karena bisa kapan saja istri anda mengalami kontraksi dan siap untuk melahirkan."

"B-be-benarkah itu dok? Sebentar lagi saya akan melahirkan?" kali ini bukan Jimin yang bertanya dan sudah pasti itu Suga. Dengan raut wajah yang sedikit cemas. Karena beberapa hari belakangan ini ditempat senam para ibu hamil. Suga mendegar cerita dan pengalaman yang tidak sedikit membuat ia cemas untuk melahirkan. Karena ada beberapa ibu-ibu disana memperingati Suga bagaimana sakitnya saat bersalin.

"Benar, dan perkiraan lahir anda adalah 9hari lagi nyonya Park." Jawab dokter Kim.

"Kenapa kau terlihat bergitu tegang dan cemas sayang?" tanya Jimin yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Suga yang awalnya tenang menjadi cemas. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini Jimin dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Suga tentang persalinan. Yang sudah pasti ia pun tidak mengerti. Dan berakhir ia pun membujuk Suga untuk kembali menemui dokter kandungannya.

"Mungkin karena istri anda merasa sedikit cemas atas persalinannya. Karena ini adalah kehamilan pertama untuknya. Dan sebaiknya nyonya Park harus menghilangkan rasa cemas anda sedikit demi sedikit." Ucap dokter Kim karena sudah bisa ditebak dari raut wajah pasiennya itu yang cemas.

"N-Ne dokter Kim benar sayang, aku sedikit cemas karena sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan. Dan yang aku dengar dari beberapa ibu-ibu yang ada ditempat senamku kalau melahirkan itu sakit. Karena perkataan mereka lah membuat aku cemas" tutur Suga.

"Kalau memang kau tidak mau melahirkan secara normal aku bisa meminta dokter Kim untuk melakukan operasi sayang. Bagaimana sayang?" ucap Jimin menenangkan.

"A-ani Jim, aku tidak mau operasi karena yang aku tau rasa sakit sehabis operasi itu lebih menyakitkan daripada melahirkan normal. Jadi aku ingin melahirkan normal sayang" jawab Suga tenang.

"Benar. Betul yang dibilang nyonya Park kalau rasa sakit setelah operasi itu malah akan lebih menyakitkan dari pada persalinan normal. Jadi saran saya untuk memilih persalinan normal. Dan tuan Park istri anda dan kandungannya memiliki kondisi yang baik. Dan tidak ada penyulit untuk persalinan normal." Jelas dokter Kim yang langsung disambut anggukan mengerti dari Jimin.

"Hmm, dok bisakah saya menanyakan sesuatu pada anda?" tanya Jimin sedikit ragu.

"Ne, boleh saja. Ada apa tuan Park?" ucap dokter Kim.

"Kau bilang kondisi istriku dan kandungannya baik kan dok? Jadi bolehkah kami melakukan hubungan suami istri?" tanya Jimin polos. Yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari istrinya. Dan tampak jelas kedua pipi Suga memerah merona mendengar pertanyaan absurd suaminya tersebut.

"YAK! KAU PARK JIMIN! PERTANYAAN APA ITU?" bentak Suga karena sudah cukup menahan rasa malunya. Dan tidak sabar ingin sekali memukul kepala suaminya itu yang mesum.

"Kkk~ Jangan salahkan aku Sugaku sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak dapar menahannya. Lagipula yang aku baca diinternet berhubungan seksual pada usia kandungan 9 bulan akan mempercepat persalinan. Katamu kau ingin cepat melahirkan. Jadi apa susahnya kalau aku membantu untuk mempercepat persalinannya. Kkk~" ucapan Jimin polos dengan cengiran absurd nya itu memancing emosi Suga yang sudah benar-benar malu karena kelakuan suaminya tersebut. Dan dokter Kim yang melihat sepasang suami istri unik tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena memang sudah beberapa kali Jimin menanyakan hal itu. Dan sudah pasti dokter Kim memperingatinya karena kandungan Suga lemah. Tetapi sekarang kandungan Suga pun sudah baik-baik saja dan usia kehamilannya pun sudah memasuki kehamilan tua yang menurutnya sudah pasti itu bisa membantu mempercepat persalinan pasien manisnya itu.

"Ekhem, berita bagus untuk tuan Park. Karena anda bisa melakukan hubungan seksual dengan istri anda. Tetapi ada syarat untuk melakukannya. Syaratnya adalah saat anda melakukan hubungan seksual anda harus melakukannya dengan posisi yang aman dan harus berhati-hati. Dan untuk nyonya Park itu adalah keputusan anda untuk memperbolehkan suami anda untuk melakukannya atau tidak" jelas dokter Kim yang dibalas dengan senyum sumringah Jimin dan pipi merona Suga yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Arraso, aku akan lebih berhati-hati dan mengikuti anjuran dokter. Ne, kajja ayo sayang kita pulang" ucap Jimin yang langsung mengajak Suga pulang. Dan sudah pasti disambut tatapan tajam Suga dan pipi meronanya.

"Terima kasih dok" ucap Jimin final dan membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan dokter Kim. Suga yang melihat kelakuan suami absurdnya itu semakin tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa-bisanya mencintai laki-laki absurd didepannya yang memegang erat tangannya. Tetapi dibalik itu semua Suga pun sangat bahagia dan sangat mengerti mengapa Jimin begitu menginginkan berhubungan seksual. Sudah hampir 8bulan Jimin tidak menyentuhnya. Dan sudah dipastikan jika Jimin benar-benar menahan hasratnya tersebut.

SKIP

Sesampainya mereka dirumah keluarga besar Park. Jimin pun langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Suga dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Perhatian dan perlakuan yang sejak dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah dari Jimin. Bahkan sampai mereka memasuki kamar mereka pun Jimin tetap memegang erat Suga yang memperlihatkan seakan-akan istri yang ia cintai itu bisa saja terpeleset atau apapun yang buruk. Dan akhirnya Suga pun tertidur diatas ranjang mereka. Setelah sebelumnya Jimin yang melepaskan jaket hangat Suga dan mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi piyama tidur.

"Sayang bisakah kita melakukannya? Kau tau aku sangat merindukan mu. Benar-benar merindukan mu" ucap Jimin lirih. Ia naik keatas kasur king size itu dan langsung memeluk Suga yang sudah tertidur. Suga yang merasa sedikit terganggu tidurnya karena belum terlalu terlelap mendengar perkataan Jimin. Beberapa menit kemudian ia rasa Jimin sudah terlelap. Suga pun langsung memutar posisinya untuk menghadap Jimin. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah kelelahan Jimin. Ia amat sangat merasa bersalah. Karena membuat Jimin semenderita sekarang.

"Maaf kan aku Jim" lirih Suga dan tanpa sadar ia langsung melumat bibir Jimin. Siempunya bibir akhirnya merasa terganggu karena gerakan bibir Suga yang terbilang cukup panas. Tidak disangkal oleh Suga bahwa ia juga merindukan sentuhan Jimin. Ia pun sebenarnya ingin sekali berhubungan seksual dengan Jimin. Hanya saja ia masih merasa takut pada kandungannya yang lemah. Tetapi malam ini Suga benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang sudah ia pendam.

Tanpa ia sadari Jimin sudah memandangi wajah nya dan tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat Suga membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya Suga karena sudah tertangkap basah oleh suaminya. Tetapi bukan Jimin namanya kalau hanya diam dan tak merespon perlakuan Suga. Dan saat itu pula Suga melepas pagutannya dan langsung masuk kedalam dada bidang Jimin.

"Aigoooo ternyata istriku nakal juga yah. Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan hal ini heum? Sudah berapa kali kau menciumku diam-diam saat aku tertidur?" goda Jimin. Yang langsung membuat Suga merona didalam rengkuhan Jimin. Suga akui bahwa ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia mencium bahkan memagut bibir Jimin saat sang suami tertidur. Karena pada saat Jimin tidurlah Suga dan melakukannya tanpa harus takut untuk diperkosa Jimin setelahnya. Tetapi bukan Suga namanya jika larut dalam godaan Jimin.

"Eng, beberapa kali mungkin. Dan bibirmu membuatku candu Jim. Bahkan saat kehamilan ku masuk trimester 2. Aku pernah memainkan Jimin junior dan bahkan mengulumnya saat kau tertidur. Dan untungnya saat kau terbangun kau hanya bilang 'ah sayang aku mimpi basah lagi' aku hanya bisa tertawa didalam hati. Kkk~" goda Suga yang tanpa ia sadari membuat suaminya itu berpikir keras.

"Ahh jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau hanya tersenyum jahil saat aku bilang seperti itu. Kau nakal sayang. Dan aku suka" ucap Jimin yang dibumbui seringaian mengerikan untuk Suga.

Suga yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri melihat suami absurd nya itu menyeringai. Ia sudah paham dan sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tetapi dengan cepat ia ingin mendahului Jimin untuk bertindak. Suga langsung menaiki tubuh bagian bawah -lebih tepatnya diatas junior- Jimin. Sebenarnya tanya Jimin tahu bukan hanya informasi tentang persalinan yang menyakitkan yang Suga ketahui dari para ibu-ibu hamil disana. Tetapi cara aman melakukan hubungan intim sampai posisi yang aman Suga ketahui. Dan ia pun sangat mensyukuri bahwa tips itu sangat berguna sekarang.

"K-kau nakal sekali sayang. Bagaimana kau senakal ini?" tanya Jimin.

"Entah lah Jim, sebenarnya aku juga sangat menginginkan saat-saat seperti ini. Karena kau tau Jim aku bahkan mengidam ingin meminum sperma mu saat usia kandunganku 6bulan. Dan yaa kau tahu sendirikan saat itu kau sering terbangun dengan juniormu yang lengket. Kkk~" ucap Suga genit. Jimin benar-benar tidak percaya bagaimana istri kesayangannya ini bisa menjadi senakal ini. Bahkan tanpa Jimin suruh istrinya itu sudah membuka piyama –kalo diindonesia namanya daster ibu hamil- tidurnya. 'Apa karena Suga mengandung anakku sampai-sampai membuat Suga menjadi semesum ini' benak Jimin.

Dengan tidak etisnya Suga bahkan sudah melepas bra dan celana dalamnya dihadapan Jimin. Yang entah kenapa melihat tubuh istrinya dan perut yang sudah membesar membuat Jimin malah semakin tidak dapat menahan hasratnya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya dan membuka bajunya sendiri. Tetapi saat Jimin ingin membuka celananya. Ia tersentak karena tangan Suga menghempaskan tangannya. Jimin memandang Suga yang hanya dibalas dengan bisikan sexy 'Aku saja yang membukanya' dan pada saat itu juga lah Jimin benar-benar ingin langsung menaklukan istri kesayangannya yang terbilang nakal saat ini.

"S-sayangghhh kauhh benar-benarhh nakal" desah Jimin saat Suga langsung menghisap juniornya yang sudah setengah berdiri tersebut. Suga sangat sangat berbeda sekarang. Ia bahkan membuka celana tidur Jimin bersama celana dalamnya dalam satu hentakan. Jimin hanya dapat pasrah melihat istrinya tersebut.

"Apa ini enak sayang? Tidak perlu kau tahan Jim. Ingat kau sudah menahannya 7bulan" goda Suga. Jimin hanya bisa mendesah atas perlakuan Suga. Entah karena perlakuan Suga pada juniornya sangat nikmat atau karena ia baru merasakan sentuhan lidah Suga setelah 7bulan lebih lamanya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Jimin menyuruh Suga untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya karena juniornya sudah benar-benar ereksi.

"Sayang stop! Bisa kita mulai bagian intinya saja? Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakanhpph" ucapan Jimin terpotong oleh ciuman ganas yang dimulai oleh Suga. Entah bagaimana bisa wanita yang Jimin cintai ini benar-benar bisa membuat ia semakin ereksi penuh.

"Emhhh kauhh nikmathh sayanghhh ahhhh" desah Jimin. Sudah untuk kesekian kali istri tercintanya itu melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan Jimin. Dengan posisi Jimin yang berada dibawah dan Suga yang ada berada diatas membuat Jimin benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Baginya ini adalah pengalaman seks pertama yang paling berkesan untuk Jimin. Sudah dipasti kan karena sebelumnya Jimin belum pernah berani menyuruh Suga untuk melakukan posisi seperti ini. Karena istrinya beralasan ia akan cepat mendapat klimaksnya. Tetapi malam ini tanpa Jimin menyuruhnya istri kesayangannya ini melakukan hal yang diluar batas pemikiran Jimin. Dan ia merasa bagaikan melayang diawan dengan tingkah Suga yang menurutnya amat sangat seksi dan pastinya menggoda iman Jimin untuk meminta lebih. Kalau saja dia tidak memikirkan bayi yang ada dikandungan istrinya. Mungkin ia sudah melakukan berbagai macam gaya dan posisi.

"Ahhhh Jimhhh aku ingin kelarhhhh" desah Suga. Jimin yang mendengarnya langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berposisi duduk dan membantu istrinya untuk menaik turunkan pinggulnya dan juga memegang tubuh Suga agar tidak terjatuh jika nanti sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Jimin pun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya agar bisa bersama-sama merasakan puncak kenikmatannya bersama Suga. Selang beberapa detik setelahnya merekapun sudah mencapai puncaknya. Dan benar saja dugaan Jimin. Istrinya langsung lemas dan hampir terjatuh kebelakang jika tidak Jimin pegangi.

"Sayang kau sangat nakal. Dan aku sangat menyukainya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama kita melakukan seks yang sangat bergairah. Aku sampai bingung dibuatnya" goda Jimin yang sedang membantu Suga untuk tertidur disebelahnya.

"Haah hahhh aku lelah Jim jangan menggodaku lagi. Asal kau tau saja entah ini keinginanku atau sijabang bayi yang ada diperutku yang membuatku seperti ini. Ia bahkan mendendangku beberapa kali saat aku diatasmu tadi. Sepertinya dia merasa senang dengan aku yang memuaskan mu. Dan ku pikir ayah dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama mesum. Kkkk~" jelas Suga yang diakhiri kekehan lucu yang menggemaskan.

"Aigoooo aegi appa nakal yah nendang-nendang perut eomma mu. Cepat lahir yah nak appa, eomma, halomi dan halabeoji, bahkan aunt Kookie dan uncle Tae sudah menunggumu sayang" tutur Jimin sambil mengelus perut Suga yang sudah ditutupi selimut. Suga yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum bahagia. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kehidupannya yang dulu kelam dan menakutkan bisa berubah seindah ini semenjak bertemu dengan Jimin suaminya. Ia bahagia bahkan sangat bahagia telah bertemu suami tercintanya. Tanpa sadar Suga terus tersenyum dan mengelus-elus perutnya bersama Jimin. Hingga sampai,,,,,

"Arrrgggg Jim,,,,,,"

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaaaaaaa ini udah update dan makin gaje. Maaf kan hamba yatuhan udah bikin NC haha :D ahhh buat kalian yang udah review, follow, dan fav makasih banyak loh. Ahhh aku minta maaf karena banyak typo bertebaran. Banyak salah kata dan kata-kata yang ga pas. Ada kata atau kalimay yang berulang. Atau kesalahan lainnya. Contohnya update lama. Mian~

Pokoknya makasih loh yayayah udah berbaik hati udah review, follow, dan fav ff gaje ini. Dan untuk yang baca ff ini tapi ga ninggalin jejak. Sekali-kali tinggalin jejak dong biar aku tau kekurangannya apa. Hehehe oke sudah dulu bye~ muahhhh~


	9. Chapter 9

"Arrrggg Jim,,,,"

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Jimin kebingungan karena mendengar Suga yang merintih perih.

"Kau terlalu keras mengigit puting ku sayaaaaaang" dengan kesal Suga menjitak kepala Jimin sayang yang sedang berada didepan gunung kembarnya. Dengan mata sayunya Suga hanya bisa menghelai nafas panjang memikirkan tingkah mesum Jimin.

"Hehe mian habisnya aku gemas. Lagi pula jika anak kita lahir. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini." dengan cengiran bodoh nan sok polos Jimin dia mengelus puting istri kesayangannya tanpa sadar jika Suga sudah tidak dapat menahan kantuknya. Dan berujung dengan Jimin yang menggeleng pelan sambil menyelimuti tubuh mungil istri tercinta.

"Kau kelelahan baby, maaf kan aku sudah meminta jatah hari ini. Love youu" ucap final Jimin lalu mencium kening Suga dan ikut menyelam dalam mimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui malam panas nan panjang kemarin. Suga terbangun dengan kebingungan yang melanda benaknya. Karena pagi ini tidak ada suami yang ia cintai sedang tertidur tampannya. Hanya ada ia dan bantal guling. Pada awalnya Suga merasa kecewa dan sedih. Bagaimana bisa suami yang ia cintai melakukan hal jahat seperti ini dengan meninggalkan nya pada pagi hari yang indah setelah malam panjangnya. Tetapi setelah melihat jam pada ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya ia pun merasa bodoh sendiri karena pikiran sensitifnya (maklum bawaan ibu hamil sensitif). Ini sudah jam 12 siang dan Jiminnya pasti sedang berada dikantor sedang mencari nafkah untuknya dan calon anak mereka.

"Ahh pabbo bagaimana aku bisa sesensitif ini dan berpikir buruk pada Jimin. Dan,,, haaaah kenapa Jimin tidak membangunkan aku. Padahal aku kan ingin memakaikan dasinya. Huuuuh sudahlah sebaiknya aku mandi dan langsung video call dengan Jimin." dengan langkah yang terburu tanpa memikirkan tubuh telanjangnya Suga langsung masuk kekamar mandi dan segera melakukan ritualnya pada siang ini.

1jam kemudian,,,,

Tililing tiliiiiiing *okesoundgagal"

"Yobesseyo" dengan sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya Jimin melambai pada layar kaca smartphone pintarnya.

"Jimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin" terdengar rengekan manja perempuan mungil nan chubby.

"Ahhh sayang kau sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

"YAK! Jim harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Dan apa-apaan kau tidak membangunkan ku. Padahal aku ingin sekali memasangkan dasimu!" dengan pounty face nya Suga merengek seperti bayi pada Jimin. Dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan Jimin.

"Mian, aku tidak kuasa membangunkan bidadari cantik yang sedang tertidur cantik sayang. Dan aku tau kau pasti kelelahan karena kelakuan ku semalam. Ahhh aku lupa. Sayang tolong arahkan ponselnya pada perutmu aku ingin menyapa anakku." dengan nada manjanya Jimin meminta Suga untuk mengarahkan ponselnya keperut dan betapa senangnya ia bahwa istri cantiknya menuruti keinginannya.

"Nee,,, Aegi sayang ini Appa ingin menyapamu" dengan nada sumringah dan penuh kasih sayang Suga mengarahkan ponselnya dan mengelus sayang perut buncitnya.

"Annyeong baby,, mian tadi pagi Appa tidak menyapa kalian. Karena Appa benar-benar tidak ingin membangunkan Eomma mu yang kelelahan." sapa Jimin pada perut Suga via video call tersebut.

Tanpa diduga-duga sapaan Jimin dibalas dengan tendangan pada perut Suga. Dan betapa bahagianya Jimin setelah mendengar istri cantiknya memberitahunya bahwa calon anak mereka menendang-nendang tanda bahwa bayi tersebut merespond Jimin. Dan dibalas dengan senyum bahagia Suga yang mengembang penuh kebahagiaan. Tetapi ada hal tak terduga yang membuat Jimin sangat khawatir karena melihat Suga yang meringis kesakitan dan berkata pada Jimin bahwa ia mengeluarkan cairan kental amis. Dan sudah dipastikan bahwa itu adalah tanda persalinan untuk Suga.

"Sayang dengarkan aku. Tarik nafasmu dan buang pelan-pelan. Apa kau masih kuat untuk berjalan?" tanya Jimin cemas.

"Ne, aku masih kuat berjalan Jim. Dan aku akan menyiapkan keperluan untuk baby kita lalu aku menunggumu pulang. Lagipula aku masih bisa menahannya Jim. Jadi aku mohon jangan terlalu khawatir dan ingat. Jangan panik karena itu akan sangat berbahaya. Arraci?" dengan penuh harap Suga mencoba berdiri dan memperlihatkan pada Jimin bahwa dia baik-baik saja agar suaminya tidak terlalu cemas dan panik.

"Arra, aku akan menghubungi Eomma diperjalanan nanti agar menyusul kerumah sakit. Tunggu aku sayang aku mohon tetap atur nafasmu. Aku mencintaimu Park Suga" dengan nada khawatir yang terselip dari kalimat sayang Jimin ia harus mengerti bahwa istri mungilnya sangat tidak ingin membuat dirinya panik dan itu akan membuat semuanya kacau.

"Aku juga mencintaimu suamiku" dan terputus sudah video call mereka. Jimin yang langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memakai jas kantornya. Dan Suga yang berjalan tertatih dengan terus mengatur nafasnya untuk menyiapkan keperluan baby mereka nantinya.

15menit kemudian...

BLAAAM

"Sayang ayoo kita berangkat sekarang" dengan langkah besarnya setelah keluar dari mobilnya dan tidak lupa membuka pintu penumpang disamping pengemudi untuk menghemat waktu dan Jimin sangat tidak ingin membuang waktu karena istrinya akan segera melahirkan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari dan memasuki kamar tidur ia dan istrinya dan menemukan Suga sedang duduk sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah pasti itu sangat nyeri pikir Jimin karena melihat raut wajah Suga. Dannnn

"Neee arrgghh" betulkan pikir Jimin. Istri cantik mungilnya sedang menahan mulas yang luar biasa nyerinya. Dan tanpa babibu ia segera menghampiri Suga.

"Sabar sayang sabar" dengan tidak sabarnya Jimin langsung mengambil tas yang berisikan baju Suga dan keperluan baby nya nanti dan langsung menggendong istri mungilnya kedalam mobil. Lalu menancapkan gasnya untuk kerumah sakit.

Tanpa harus berlama-lama akhirnya mobil Jimin sudah sampai dirumah sakit milik keluarganya. Dan sudah terlihat banyak perawat dan dokter menunggu diluar. Jika bertanya kenapa bisa seramai itu jawabannya ada 2. Pertama karena Jimin sudah menghubungi Eomma nya. Dan sudah pasti beliau langsung menelpon rumah sakit dan langsung sudah stand by didepan pintu UGD yang langsung disambut dokter-dokter dan para perawat disana. Dan jawaban yang kedua dan ini sangat sudah jelas. Karena menantu pemilik rumah sakit ini lah yang akan melahirkan dan sudah pasti para perawat dan dokter tidak ingin dipecat saat itu juga.

"Eomma,,," teriak Jimin sambil membopong tubuh berisi Suga.

"Dokter suster cepat urus menantuku. Bawa dia keruang persalinan!" teriak Baekhyun yang melihat anak dan menantunya keluar dari mobil mewah Jimin.

"Baik nyonya" ucap para perawat dan dokter disana.

Berlalu dan Suga sudah ada didalam ruangan yang nantinya ia akan melihat baby mereka. Dan tidak lama kemudian masuklah dokter Kim yang sudah lama menangani kehamilan Suga. Dan ia langsung bertanya pada Suga apakah ia ingin melahirkan normal atau dioperasi caesar. Dan wanita mungil ini lebih memilih melahirkan normal. Karena betapa terkejutnya dokter tersebut karena pilihan klien VVIPnya ini. Dan dengan segala keterkejutannya dokter Kim pun harus tersadar karena Suga memanggilnya untuk menyuruh salah satu perawat disana untuk memanggilkan suaminya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama perawat tersebut langsung memanggil Jimin. Dan disinilah Jimin melihat istri mungilnya sedang berjuang mengeluarkan bayi mereka sambil memegang tangan kekarnya.

"Iyaa terus nyonya Suga kau memang hebat. Jadi ayoo terus dorong terus" ucap dokter Kim menyemangati. Dan betapa kekanakannya Jimin karena merasa cemburu pada dokter Kim. Ia tidak mau kalah.

"Iya sayaaaang bagus kau cantik pintar dan aku mencintaimu. Jadi ayooo tarik nafas dan dorong lagi anak kita" ucap Jimin menyemangati. Dan membuat Suga ingin tertawa karena dia sadar betul bahwa Jimin sedang cemburu pada dokter Kim bila saja jika ia sedang tidak merasaka nyeri yang luar biasa. Dan dengan semangat 45 ia menarik nafas panjang lalu meneran dengan penuh tenaga hingga sampai,,,,,,

"Oweeeeek oweeeeeeeeek"

Terdengarlah suara tangisan bayi laki-laki tampan yang membuat haru sepasang suami istri tersebut. Dan betapa berbinar-binarnya mata Jimin setelah salah satu perawat disana memberikan bayi tampan kedalam gendongannya dan memperlihatkan nya pada istrinya dan langsung mengecup singkat kening bayi tampan tersebut bergantian.

Hingga sampaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

TBC

Hallo hallo aku kembali. Masih pada ingat kah pada ff absurd ini? Maafkan aku karena tidak menepati janji untuk update cepat dan mengakhiri ff ini. Karena ternyata masih ada ff pamungkas yang belum dikeluarin. Dan hmm bagaimana dengan ff ini? Bisa menghilangkan galau kalian kah? Kalo engga ahhh mian. Dan maaf ff ini panjang. Karena emang disengaja kkk~

Kalian menunggu mv run sama i need you jap ver BTS ga? Kalo iya coba cung manaaaa? Haaah aku galau nunggu mereka. Dan sebenernya ditambah dibuat galau karena mereka selalu live di V app setiap harinya. Dan Minyoon shipper mana suara kaliaaaaaan? Itu Jikook nempel mulu dan Taegi juga. Aku emosi liatnya masa dikonser mereka. Dan bertambah kesel karena moment Minyoon sedikit sekarang. Tapi aku berharap setelah mereka comeback banyak Minyoon.

Dan gimana pendapat kalian sama suara Jimin di "Ma City" sumpah demi apapunnya juga aku makin jaruh hati sama Jimin. Dan rambutnya Suga itu loooooh bener-bener gulali haha.

Oke sudah dulu cuap-cuap gajelasnya ditunggu review kalian. Dan makasih yang udah mau baca dan ikut nimbrung review ff ini. Terima kasih~

Annyeoooooong~

Chuuuu~


	10. Chapter 10

Hai aku kembali dengan segala kegalauan. Dan kalian membuatku galau karena yang mampir baca ff ini banyak tapi Cuma ada satu review aja. Itu membuatku sedih : ( Tapi dikarena kan aku lagi bahagia sama BTS yang comeback bawa Run sama menangin "World Wide Performance" di MAMA 2015 dan terlebih lagi banyak banget momen MinYoon dari Mvnya mereka dan juga momen MAMA kemarin. Udah gitu dance mereka yang haweeeet ngeeet itu looooh. Jadi aku bahagia. Oke lanjut aja deh,,,

.

.

.

.

Hingga sampaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii

.

.

.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHH JIIIIIM" teriak Suga.

Mendegar teriakan istri mungilnya Jimin mengalihkan pandangan dari bayi tampannya kearah Suga yang berfokus kembali pada bagian bawah sama seperti beberapa saat lalu. Jimin yang melihat kejadian baru dikehidupannya memperlihatkan wajah kebingungannya. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Suga yang sudah melahirkan bayi mereka terlihat ingin melahirkan lagi? Apakah sebegitu mulas dan nyerikah saat melahirkan plasenta? Atau malah Suga ternyata akan melahirkan satu bayi mungil lagi?

"Yaa bagus nyonya bayi kedua anda akan lahir sebentar lagi" ujar dokter Kim. Dan terjawablah sudah kebingungan hati Jimin.

"Sayang? Jadi selama ini kau,,," ucap Jimin tak percaya. Tetapi perkataannya terpotong karena erangan keras Suga.

"Ahhh Jimmmm ini menyakitkan sayangggg" suara Suga terdengar perih dan menyakitkan. Dengan segala kekuatan nya Suga mengedan dan menyakar tangan kanan Jimin yang berada disisinya tanpa memperdulikan raut kesakitan Jimin.

"Tahan sayang ini demi baby kita. Bertahan lah,,,," ucap Jimin menguatkan dan memberikan semangat Suga. Tidak seperti beberapa saat lalu. Ia tidak bisa memeluk dan mencium kening Suga. Kali ini Jimin hanya bisa menyemangati sang istri sambil menggendong anak pertama mereka dan menahan sakit karena cengkraman dan cakaran Suga ditangan kanannya.

"Terus mendorong dan tahan jika memang kau ingin menepati janji mu nyonya Park. Ingat kau yang memintaku untuk merahasiakan kehamilan anak kembarmu dan memperbolehkan mu melahirkan secara normal dengan memastikan terlebih dahulu kondisi kandunganmu. Jadi kali ini aku ingin kau menunjukan padaku dan tuan Park" ujar sang dokter karena melihat pasiennya yang mulai melemah. Dan dengan kata-katanya pula lah membuat Suga yang awalnya merasa lelah dan putus asa kembali meneran dan mendorong anak keduanya untuk lahir kedunia. Dengan sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa Suga terus meneran dan mencengkram tangan Jimin lebih keras lagi. Membuat Jimin harus meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa kali Suga menarik nafas dan meneran lebih kuat lagi akhirnya dengan segala keharuan yang ada didalam ruang persalinan itu terdengar suara tangisan bayi untuk kedua kalinya. Bersamaan dengan tangisan bayinya Suga pun melepaskan cengkrangan tangannya dari lengan kanan Jimin dan melihat kearah sang suami dan anak pertama mereka dengan senyum bahagia bercampur lelah. Dan betapa bahagianya ia karena melihat Jimin yang ikut menangis bahagia disampingnya.

Terlihat dari wajah kagum Jimin padanya Suga hanya tertawa kecil dan mengambil alih bayi kedua mereka. Dan lebih berbahagia lagi yang ternyata bayi kedua mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan. Suatu keajaiban dan karunia tuhan yang tiada tara. Jimin dan Suga pun akhirnya berpelukan lemah sambil menyatukan anak pertama dan kedua mereka.

Bayi kembar mereka memang benar-benar lucu. Anak pertama mereka laki-laki yang sangat tampan menuruni mata seperti Jimin yang sipit tetapi tajam, hidung mancung dan memiliki bibir tipis seperti Suga. Perpaduan yang sangat pas untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang akan digemari oleh para gadis nantinya. Dan anak kedua yang mirip seperti anak pertama mereka hanya saja memiliki kulit yang lebih putih menyerempet pucat seperti Suga. Yang pastinya juga akan mempesona para laki-laki yang melihatnya nanti.

Dengan penuh rasa bahagia dan bangga memiliki anak yang tampan dan cantik mereka pun tersenyum bahagia penuh haru. Bahkan dokter dan pada suster dan perawat disana ikut tersnyum bahagia. Dan pada akhirnya kegiatan mengharukan itu harus ditunda dahulu. Karena Suga yang harus dilakukan observasi agar dapat dipindahkan kekamar rawat dan bertemu dengan keluarga atau kerabat terdekat.

Yang mengharuskan Jimin berpisah untuk sementara dengan istri cantiknya dan kedua anak kembar mereka. Dengan penuh kebahagian dan rasa bangga karena memiliki istri yang hebat dan memiliki anak kembar yang tampan dan cantik membuat Jimin juga merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menjadi suami siaga untuk Suga saat hamil. Ia pun keluar dari ruang persalinan dan disambut oleh Eomma dan Appanya, Luhan eommoni dan suami barunya Sehun bersama adik tiri Suga, Jungkook dan Taehyung dan sepasang suami istri Seokjin dan Hoseok.

Melihat raut bahagia Jimin, Baekhyun tidak segan-segan memeluk anaknya dan memberikan selamat. Jimin yang mendapat pelukan dan ucapan selamat hanya dapat membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan bergumam terima kasih pada eommanya. Membiarkan berita bahagia yang berkali-kali lipat ini ia sampai kan nanti setelah seluruh kerabatnya memberikan pelukan dan ucapan selamat. Hitung-hitung kejutan untuk mereka menurut Jimin.

"Selamat Jim kau menjadi ayah yang hebat untuk anakmu. Jadi anakmu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya sahabat karibnya yaitu Taehyung.

Dengan penuh bahagia dan bangga Jimin hanya tersenyum. Membuat beberapa orang disana kebingungan. Bukannya menjawab ia malah tersenyum seperti itu. Dan berakhir mendapat pukulan telak dikepala yang dilayangkan oleh Chanyeol appanya. Yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kejahilan Jimin.

"YAK! Anak pabbo bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung malah tersenyum sombong seperti itu. Aku tau kau merasa bangga pada dirimu sendiri. Jadi cepat beritahu aku cucuku itu laki-laki atau perempuan?" ujar Chanyeol geram.

"Aissssh appoooo, Appa aku ini sudah menjadi ayah kenapa masih dipukul seperti itu? Bagaimana kalo nanti anak-anak ku mengetahuinya. Bisa turun derajat keAppa-an ku nanti." Ucap Jimin sebal. Bagaimana bisa ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil sedangkan dia sudah memiliki anak kecil dari benihnya sendiri.

"Salah siapa kau seperti itu? Dan apa katamu? Anak-anakmu? Hei kau baru saja memiliki satu anak. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya dengan anak-anak! Seakan-akan kau sudah memiliki lebih dari satu anak" ujar Hoseok yang tiba-tiba menyahut karena merasa kesal juga pada Jimin.

"YAK! Aku tahu istriku adalah mantanmu hyung. Tapi kau kan sudah memiliki Jinnie noona. Jadi tidak usah ikut campur urusan keluargaku" jawab Jimin kesal.

"Yatuhan Jim, Hoseok memang sudah menikah denganku. Dia berbicara seperti itu karena kesal atas sikapmu. Jangankan suamiku, aku dan yang lain pun sama kesalnya padamu. Lihat eomma dan appamu, lihat juga sepupumu dan calon suaminya. Mereka juga sebal dengan tingkah sok mu dan cemburumu yang tidak wajar!" ucap Seokjin yang telak membungkam Jimin.

"Haaah baiklah, Tae dan Appa aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Anakku laki-laki perempuan." Jawab Jimin.

"YAK OPPA! Bagaimana bisa oppa mengatai anak oppa sendiri memiliki kelamin ganda? Dasar oppa pabbo!" kesal Jungkook.

"Aissssssh kalian benar-benar tidak paham maksudnya. Baiklah hyung aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang. Ya, aku memang memiliki lebih dari satu anak sekarang." Ucap Jimin.

Melihat raut wajah orang-orang yang ada disana membuat Jimin kesal. Karena sudah ia jelaskan semuanya tetapi mereka masih saja memasang tampang tidak mengertinya. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak paham dengan perkataannya. Memangnya ada kata-katanya yang tidak jelas. Dan dengan terlebih dulu membuang nafas akhirnya Jiminpun menjelaskan kembali pada semua orang yang ada disana lebih dan lebih jelas lagi agar mereka paham. Tetapi jika tidak paham juga ia akan menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri pada tembok nanti.

"Haaaaah, kenapa kalian belum mengerti juga. Eomma, Appa, Eommonim, Sehun Appa, Kookie-ah, Taehyungie, Seokjin noona dan Hoseok hyung. Aku memang memiliki lebih dari satu anak dan anak-anakku berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan. Bukan berarti mereka memiliki kelamin ganda. Yang artinya adalah,,,,, AKU MEMILIKI ANAK KEMBAR APA KALIAN SUDAH MENGERTI SEKARANG?" dengan diakhiri teriakan frustasinya. Jimin pun bukan hanya memberitahu keluarga dan kerabatnya melainkan seluruh orang yang berada dirumah sakit sana karena teriakannya. Dan mendapatkan tepukan dan salam bahagia dari keluarga, kerabat dan bahkan orang-orang yang melintas disana.

"Selamat tuan Park atas kelahiran anak kembarnya" "Selamat atas kebahagian yang berlipat ganda ini tuan" dan berbagai macam ucapan selamat lainnya. Dengan senyum bahagia ia pun hanya bisa menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu atau sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa orang terakhir yang memberi selamat padanya. Jimin pun duduk dan menunggu Suga pindah keruang rawatnya.

1 Jam kemudian,,, Diruang rawat VVIP yang khusus untuk keluarga Park atau ruang rawat khusus milik keluarga Park.

"Sayang apa kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Jimin pada istri mungilnya yang sedari tadi bergantian menyusui anak kembar mereka.

"Ne, aku sangat bahagia Jim. Tapi aku lelah sekarang" jawab Suga manja.

"Kalau begitu tidur lah sayang, aku paham kau pasti lelah sekali." Ucap Jimin yang langsung menyambar bayi cantiknya dari gendongan Suga.

"Tapi aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu Jim, jadi bolehkan aku memintamu menemaniku disini" ujar Suga sambil menepuk pinggiran kasurnya yang kosong.

"Kau memintaku menemanimu tidur disebelahmu sayang? Hmm oke, sebentar aku akan menidurkan putri cantik kita dulu disamping kakaknya." Jawab Jimin dan langsung menyimpan bayi cantiknya kebox bayi yang disampingnya sudah ada anak laki-laki nya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Lalu segera menaiki kasur yang sama yang ditiduri Suga dan ikut berbaring disana. Jimin pun menaiki selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh istri tercinta.

"Sayang boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jimin pelan.

"Ne. Kau boleh menanyakan apapun sekarang" jawab Suga yang sedari tadi tidur dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya dipelukan tubuh Jimin.

"Kemapa kau merahasiakan ini semua heumm?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Merahasiakan apa maksudmu Jim?" bukannya menjawab Suga malah berbalik bertanya dengan wajah polosnya yang dia hadapkan kearah wajah Jimin. Yang sebelumnya berada diatas kepalanya tadi.

"Tentang kehamilanmu yang ternyata anak kita kembar. Dan tentang persalinanmu yang normal. Padahal kau sangat mengetahui resikonya jika melahirkan anak kembar sayang." Ujar Jimin gemas.

"Mian, ini semua kejutan untukmu sayang. Karena kau telah menjadi suami siaga dan calon Appa yang baik untuk anak-anak kita. Lagipula sebelumnya juga aku sudah memberikan mu sebuah tanda. Kau ingatkan aku meminta kamar anak kita dicat dengan 2 warna dan sisi yang berbeda? Dan memintamu untuk membelikan 2 macam berbeda untuk laki-laki dan perempuan?" jelas Suga yang hanya direspon anggukan kepala oleh Jimin. Karena Jimin masih ingat betul istri mungilnya tiba-tiba saja merengek padanya saat ia pulang meeting dengan klien dari luar negeri.

Tetapi belum selesai sampai situ saja penjelasan dari Suga. Yang Jimin yakin betul bahwa Suga pasti akan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Dan ia hanya ingin pertanyaan yang ada dibenak hatinya dapat Suga jawab tanpa harus Jimin ungkapkan dengan kata-kata pada istri cantiknya. Dan penantian dan pertanyaan benaknya terjawab sudahlah setelah Suga membuka lagi suaranya untuk menjelaskan maksud semuanya.

"Nah sayang oleh karena inilah sebabnya. Pasti kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki calon anak kembar. Itu dikarena saat kau tak bisa menemani ku memeriksakan kehamilan. Aku datang sendiri untuk memeriksakan kehamilanku. Dan saat itu pula aku meminta dokter untuk USG. Karena kau tau Jim, setiap kali aku merasa tendangan itu bukan hanya pada 1 sisi. Tetapi 2 sisi. Dan juga apa kau ingat pada saat pemeriksaan beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Dokter selalu memberitahu jika detak jantung anak kita sehat keduanya. Tetapi saking sibuknya kau pada kepanikanmu. Jadilah kau yang tidak mendengarkan secara fokus." Jelas Suga dan dihadiahi kecupan sayang Jimin pada bibirnya.

"Ahh aku sangat bahagia dan bangga padamu sayang. Dan mungkin bukan hanya aku. Kedua anak kita, seluruh keluarga dan kerabat kita pasti juga sangat bangga dan kagum atas perjuanganmu. Chaa sekarang saatnya tidur. Jaljayo sayangku. Saranghae~" ucap Jimin dan mengecup kening dan bibir Suga.

"Nee, jaljayoo yeobo" balas Suga yang langsung menutup kedua matanya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya. Dan beberapa pasang mata itupun tersenyum bahagia melihat senyum penuh kelegaan dan kebahagiaan pada tidur mereka...

TBC

Or

END

Annyeonggggggg hah mungkin kalian bosen sama ff ini. Terlihat jelas dari siders yang meraja lela tanpa menitipkan sebuah review kalian. Tapi yasudahlah itu hak kalian aja. Dan aku masih berterima kasih sama kalian setidaknya kalian mau untuk melihat, mampir bahkan membaca ff gaje ini.

Dan untuk pembahasan momen MinYoon dicomeback mereka. Ada yang setuju ga kalo mereka makin sweet dan makin mepet mepet? Hihi~

Aku seneng apalagi pas liat Suga yang megang pundaknya Jimin pas di photo box yang diMV Run. Terus kaya dibales sama Jimin megang kepalanya Suga. Itu sesuatu banget wkwk~

Dan lagi waktu mereka tos gelas ala-ala orang bule lagi pesta pas kamera masuk kedalam dan anak-anak lagi party yang kookie nya duduk sendirian itu loh kalian engeh ga? Mukanya mereka itu kaya couple ter-Swag dan ter-Sexy kkk~

Dan lagi dan lagi pas Suga yang nunjukin mukanya kaya ngelihat seseorang pas sebelum scene photo box itu looooh. Ternyata pas diakhir MV tuh ternyata eh ternyata yang ada diposisi bawah Suga itu JI to the MIN "JIMIN". Ahhh aku makin gemes masa sama mereka.

Dan lagi pas making of run a.k.a pembuatan MV Run kalian engeh dan sadar ga kalo siJimin setiap ada bagian lari-larian selalu deket Suga. Pas jalan juga selalu deket Suga. Dan pas bagian mereka lagi istirahat nunggu pengambilan gambar juga tetep deketan. Udah gitu pas MAMA kemarin mereka duduk deketan berdua. Dan ihhh sesuatu banget laaah.

Udah dulu deh aku cuap cuap bahas mereka. Kayanya gaada abisnya lah buat mereka mah. Byeeee~


	11. Chapter 11

**~5 tahun kemudian~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingi-ah, oppa lelah" ujar anak laki-laki tampan berkulit pucat. Yang terengah karena sudah berlari lumayan jauh menurutnya.

"Mwo? Oppa lelah? Ini belum sebelapa jauh dari lumah kita oppa!" gerutu anak perempuan cantik yang sudah pasti adalah sang adik dari laki-laki berkulit pucat bahkan kulit mereka sama.

"Tapi ini thudah jauh mingi-yaaa" rengek anak laki-laki yang lebih tua beberpa menit dari anak perempuan yang sungguh sangat periang.

"Dasal oppa payah! Nanti akan ketahuan Taehyungie samchon. Dan kita akan dimalahi kalena sudah merusak hadiah yang akan dibelikan pada Kookie imo" jelas si bungsu dengan penuh aeygo nya yang sudah pasti diturunkan dari ibu cantiknya.

"YAK! Minki-ya! Mingi-ya! Kembali kalian! Akan samchon adukan pada kedua orang tua kalian karena sudah merusak hadiah imo kalian" teriak pria tampan yang sudah lelah mengejar lari kedua bocah kecil itu.

"Aniyoo~ Jika samchon beljanji tidak akan memalahi kami. Aku dan Minki oppa akan belhenti. Bleee~" ejek sicantik mungil yang meneruskan larinya dengan tangan yang menarik lengan sang kakak.

Bukannya menuruti kemauan adiknya untuk berlari Minki malah menarik kembali lengannya dari gengaman Mingi dan membuat sikecil yang lebih muda darinya tersentak dan terjatuh menindih tubuhnya.

"YAK! Oppa! Apa-apaan kau ini?" kesal Mingi yang langsung bangun dan membantu kakaknya untuk berdiri. Ya, itu lah sifat dan tingkah mereka berdua. Sekesal apapun salah satu dari mereka karena tingkah kembarannya. Mereka akan tetap saling membantu dan memperthatikan satu sama lain.

"Thudahlah Mingi-ah, toh ini themua thalah kita. Dan theharuthnya kita meminta maaf pada thamchon" dengan susah payah ia memaksa kembarannya kearah Taehyung. Dan tersenyum setelah melihat kearah belakang yang ia pikir Mingi akan menangis tetapi hanya menggerutu kesal dengan kelakuannya.

"Hehe~ untung kau baik tidak seperti adikmu yang jahil itu Minki-ah" cengir Taehyung yang melihat keponakan laki-laki kesayangannya menarik sang adik dengan susah payah.

Berbeda dengan Mingi sang adik cantik kembarannya yang memiliki sifat yang jahil, periang, ceria, cerdik, hyperaktif (sepertinya ini diturunkan oleh sang ayah), pemberani dan menyebalkan. Minki lebih menjadi anak laki-laki harapan keluarga yang akan menjadi pria bijaksana disuatu hari kedepannya. Dengan sifat yang sedikit pendiam, cerdas, penurut, dan sangat peka pada hal apapun disekitarnya.

"Mingi-ah, oppa tau kau kesal. Tetapi minta maaflah pada Taehyungie thamchon. Dan oppa akan berjanji akan merayu Appa untuk membelikan mu kathet DVD 'The Conjuring 2' dan aku akan menemanimu menonton nya" rayu sang kakak yang sangat ampuh hingga membuat Mingi terloncat senang dan memeluk sang kakak dan membungkukan badannya pada paman tampannya dan meminta maaf. Dan membuat Taehyung sang paman tersenyum senang melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepannya.

Tetapi ada kalanya semua orang yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua sebagai adik kakak, akan tercengang penuh ketidak percayaan dengan apa yang terjadi. seperti salah satunya adalah sifat perayu handal (sifatnya ini diturunkan dari sang ibu) yang dimiliki Minki sang kakak yang dapat membuat Mingi terdiam dan menjadi sangat penurut padanya.

"Samchon, maafkan aku ne" ujar Mingi yang segera memeluk Taehyung.

Merasa kaki jenjangnya dipeluk oleh sang ponakan Taehyung pun merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan ponakan cantiknya. Dan membalas pelukan Mingi dan mengusak rambut hitam lebat Minki.

"Jja~ karena samchon sudah memaafkan kalian. Saatnya kita kembali kerumah. Dan menunjukan kedekatan kita pada seluruh keluarga. Minki-ah apa kau mau digendong?" tanya Taehyung dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Minki. Dengan wajah polosnya ia menunjuk Mingi dan berharap Taehyung mengerti maksudnya.

Melihat bagaimana tingkah sisulung kembar itu Taehyung pun tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan ponakan laki-lakinya. Dan segera menggendong Mingi yang tertawa bahagia karena digendong paman tampannya. Terlebih lagi sepertinya paman tampan tidak mempermasalahkan kesalahannya. Minki yang melihat adiknya tertawa bahagia segera mengikuti langkah sang paman serta menggenggam jemari telunjuk pamannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HAHAHA,, aku kembali loh yah kembali dengan penuh permintaan maaf. Karena kemarin file ff ini dan yang lain hilang. Jadi aku buat ulang semuanya. Dan chap ini untuk pembukaan dari FF Bad Girl Good Girl lanjutannya.

Moga kalian ga kecewa yah?

Ahh aku mau tanya gimana FF remake "Like Father Like Son" nya? Apa kah kalian sedikit terhibur? Haha berdosanya aku karena lagi bulan puasa gini malah publish ff M-Preg Yaoi NC hahaha~

Dan kaget pas liat review dari kalian ada beberapa review yang buat aku kaget dengan CAPS LOCK JEBOLnya!

Yaudah dulu yah~

Review jusseeeeyyoooooo~


	12. Chapter 12

ANNYEONG EVERYBADEEEEEEEEEEEEEH... AKU KEMBALI BAWA FF GAJE INI. DAN INI SEQUELNYA. JADI KALO KALIAN UDAH LUPA SAMA FF INI BISA DIINGET-INGET LAGI YAH. MAAFKAN AKU YANG JAHAT INI KARENA MEMBUAT FF INI TERBENGKALAI. JADI TOLONG KALO ADA YANG MASIH MINAT BACA DAN LUPA TOLONG DIINGET LAGI. *please deh itu caps lock jebol?*

.

.

Oke langsung baca aja yah abaikan tulisan yang diatas : D

..

"KIM TAEHYUNG! SUDAH KU BILANG UNTUK BERHENTI MENGANGGU ANAK-ANAKKU!" pria tampan dengan rambut hitam kelamnya meneriaki Taehyung yang baru saja sampai dikediaman keluarga besar Park. Dengan tergesah pria itu berlari dan merebut Mingi dalam gendongan Taehyung. Lalu mengambil tangan kecil Minki yang berpegangan pada jari telunjuknya.

"YAK! Park Jimin sialan! Aku ini tidak menggoda anakmu. Tetapi anakmu yang menganggu ku" tidak mau kalah dari tuduhan Jimin pria tampan berambut hitam legam sang ayah dari kedua bocah kembar yang sudah meneriaki Taehyung.

"Aniya! Anak-anak ku tidak mungkin menganggu mu jika kau tidak mengganggu mereka terlebih dahulu" tuduh Jimin yang juga sama keras kepalanya dengan Taehyung. Yang membuat semua orang yang berada didepan rumah keluarga Park menatap malas.

Bukan untuk sekali dua kali Taehyung disalah kan karena kejahilan kedua anak Jimin. Tetapi sudah amat sangat sering. Dan ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan omelan Jimin yang super duper overprotektif pada kedua anaknya terutama pada sibungsu Mingi. Jadi yah Taehyung hanya perlu sedikit mengalah hingga Jimin mulai sedikit demi sedikit berhenti mengomel hanya sedikit menggerutu dan akhirnya Jimin pun akan total menjadi diam karena diberikan cubitan atau pukulan cinta dari Suga.

Semua orang disana sudah menganggap kejadian itu adalah kejadian rutin yang terjadi setiap berkumpulnya keluarga besar Park, Kim dan Jeon. Jadi untuk kejadian yang satu ini pun mereka lebih memilih menonton daripada ikut campur dalam perdebatan kedua sahabat yang masih kekanak-kanakan meski keduanya sudah sama-sama menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Terlebih lagi mereka juga sudah sangat hafal hasil akhir perdebatan itu. Yang selalu dimenangi oleh Jimin awalnya dan berakhir imbang karena Taehyung pasti akan dibela Suga dan penderitaan Jimin pun dimulai setelahnya.

"Yeobo, kami sangat cemas jika kau tidak bisa membuat Mingi dan Minki kembali. Berarti Jimin oppa akan mengamuk dan akan membunuhmu. Dan aku belum siap untuk menjadi janda beranak satu disaat kehamilan ku memasuki trimester tiga." Jungkook yang sedaritadi cemas karena Taehyung lumayan lama untuk membujuk kedua malaikat sekaligus iblis kecil dikeluarga besar mereka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah menikah 3tahun lalu dan 6bulan yang lalu Jungkook membawa kabar bahagia ditengah keluarga besar mereka. Hingga kedua orang tua Taehyung pulang ke Seoul hanya untuk memastikan kehamilan menantunya. Dan betapa bahagia nya mereka bahwa kabar bahagia itu membuat semua keadaan yang dulu nya buruk menjadi baik dikeluarga besar Kim.

"Tenang saja Kookie-ah. Eonni tidak akan mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi. Sebelum itu terjadi aku akan membuat Jimin menyesal karena tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi" tutur Suga yang membuat Jimin memberengut lucu.

Dan sorakan kemenangan didalam benak Taehyung dan tersenyum licik pada Jimin mengakhiri duel mereka menjadi 2-1 untuk Taehyung. Dan Jimin pun harus berakhir kecewa dan memeluk Suga erat untuk meminta maaf agar istri cantiknya tidak berbuat jahat untuk meninggalkannya.

Melihat tingkah eomma, appa, samchon dan imo nya. Minki dan Mingi hanya mengangkat bahunya menandakan ketidak pedulian mereka. Dan beranjak kearah bar kecil yang berisi penuh makanan kecil, permen, gulali dan juga ice cream. Membuat kempat orang yang awalnya serius dengan obrolan mereka terkekeh kecil menyadari tingkah kedua malaikat sekaligus iblis dikeluarga mereka. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan bertambah satu.

"Minki-ah,, Mingi-ah,," Panggil seseorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang bersama pria berambut blonde agak gondrong. Yang dibelakang nya ada kedua pria tampan yang satu berambut hitam gelap dan sangat tampan. Sedangkan yang satunya berambut blode yang ditata rapih berparas manis sekaligus tampan.

"Bam eonnie" teriak Suga yang melihat kedatangan keempat orang yang mendekati kedua anaknya.

"Suga~ I miss you so much~" teriak Bambam yang juga berlari kecil kearah dan langsung saling berpelukan ketika keduanya sudah saling berhadapan.

"Ahh,, I miss you too eonnie. Aku menunggu kalian datang" ucap Suga yang sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Mian, saengi~ Mark oppa sibuk sekali. Dan aku harus menunggu kedua pangeran yang berdandan sangat lama" tutur Bambam yang menggoda Jackson dan Ilhoon yang berdandan agak *sangat lama* karena ingin bertemu dengan Suga.

Sejak kejadian Suga yang pingsan di dalam Cafe Bambam. Mereka menjadi teman dan partner untuk memiliki menu baru di Cafe Bambam. Bahkan Jackson dan Ilhoon menjadi fans terberat Suga setelah ia sering datang ke Cafe untuk membantu Bambam dengan segala ide briliannya.

"A-aniya, noona itu semua bohong" teriak keduanya kompak.

"Hah, bahkan mereka sampai kompak berbohong karena malu padamu Suga"

"YAK! Hentikan itu noona!" teriak Jackson yang dihadiahi pukulan oleh Mark tidak suka istrinya diteriaki.

"Sudah lah kalian mengaku saja! Atau kalian takut pada Jimin?" ujar Mark yang membantu istrinya untuk menggoda Jackson dan Ilhoon.

"Hyuuuuuung~" rengek Jackson dan Ilhoon bersamaan karena sebal dengan godaan yang memang nyata kebenarannya. Dan dihadiahi kekehan oleh Suga dan pasangan suami istri itu.

Jimin yang mendengar namanya disebut segera meyusul istrinya dan menyapa MarkBam, Jackson dan juga Ilhoon. Dan membuat kedua pria tampan menjadi salam tingkah ketahuan mengagumi istrinya. Jimin pun hanya terkekeh dan merasa bangga karena memang istrinya memang pantas dikagumi, disukai dan dicintai.

"Tenang lah Jack! Aku tidak akan marah jika kau memang menyukai dan mengagumi istriku. Tetapi kalian berdua akan berhadapan dengan ku Jika kalian berani merebut Suga dariku. HAHAHA" canda Jimin yang membuat mereka semua tertawa menertawakan Jackson dan juga Ilhoon yang kalah telak dan salah tingkah karena perkataan Jimin.

Taehyung dan Jungkook pun yang memperhatikan Jimin dan Suga bersama keempat orang yang sedang bersenda gurau pun penasaran dan mendekati keenamnya. Jimin pun yang melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook mendekati mereka segera memperkenalkan pasangan Kim. Yang disambut dengan baik oleh keempat teman barunya dan Suga.

"Bam noona, Mark hyung, Jackson dan Ilhoon perkenalkan ini Kim Taehyung sahabatku dan istrinya Kim Jungkook. Jungkook ini adalah sepupuku" tutur Jimin memperkenalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook pada teman baru mereka. Tidak waktu lama untuk keduanya berbaur dan menjadi dekat. Jimin dan Suga tersenyum bahagia setelahnya.

Tanpa disadari kedua anak kembar kesayangan Jimin sedang mendekat dan buru-buru memeluk kaki Jimin dan Suga bersamaan. Hingga kedua orang tua mereka menyadari dan mengangkat keduanya kedalam gendongan. Minki dengan Jimin dan Mingi dengan Suga. Keduanya langsung mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya. Keenam orang yang melihat keluarga kecil Jimin pun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Annyeong, Bam imo. Annyeong, Mark Thamchon, Jackson dan Ilhoon hyung" sapa Minki yang melambai kepada keempat orang teman ayah dan ibu mereka.

"Ahh,, annyeong Bam imo Malk Samchon Jackson dan Ilhoon oppa" sapa Mingi yang jelas-jelas seperti rapper karena menyapa keempatnya dengan sekali hembusan napas. Dan membuat orang tua mereka menggelengkan kepala mereka yang membuat keenam orang melihat mereka dan tertawa lucu.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka yang sedang berbahagia ada seseorang melihat kearah

mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **..**

Annyeong.. Minal aidzin yah semuanya. Maaf kalo aku banyak salah dan banyak php-in kalian. Aku ga maksud gitu kok benaran deh. Apalah daya ku sebagai manusia yang banyak memiliki kesalahan. Jadi maaf kan aku yang semuanya. Ini kan masih ada bau lebarannya kan kan jadi harus maafin aku. Dari ff ini ch10 MV Run sampe udah MV Save Me keluar aku baru comeback. Dan Cuma sempet ngasih sedikit pembukaan kemarin dengan Taehyung dan sikembar Minki dan Mingi. Jadi dimaafin kan yaaah?

.

.

Asli deh ini ff awalnya udah kelar dan harusnya entah sejak kapan tau harusnya udah bisa kalian komentarin. Berhubung laptop sempet error dan data harus hilang jadi maafin aku yah. Disini aku udah keluarin Jimin, Suga, Minki dan Mingi, Tae dan Kookie, Mark Bam, Jackson dan Ilhoon. Sisanya besok dan besoknya lagi kalo ff ini update haha. Aku disini bakal mecah fokus ga Cuma ke MinYoon aja. Tapi kepara couple lain. Dan nanti ada couple baru loh haha. Jadi kayanya sequelnya bakal panjang sekitar 10 chapter mungkin yah.

.

.

Yaudah deh udah dulu bye~


End file.
